L'Amour est un oiseau rebel
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que les étoiles, le ciel et la terre, plus que ma propre vie. Pour cette seule raison je ne regrette rien. (Femslash Xena/Gabrielle)
1. Chapter 1

**L'AMOUR EST UN OISEAU REBELLE**

Auteur : Athena

Date de création : octobre 2010

Avertissement : rien ne m'appartient sinon le déploiement d'imagination et l'inspiration que j'ai su trouver ici et là. D'aucuns pourront par contre y trouver certaines ressemblances et même carrément certains personnages que vous connaissez et aimez bien et qui, eux, appartiennent à PacRen et aux Studios Universal.

Le début de cette histoire à été inspirée par : Les Dialogues avec un Supérieur Inconnu dont je reprends quelques passages. Ces passages appartiennent à dialogues_

C'est pourquoi je leur offre mes humbles remerciements !

NB: Présence de: Sexe. Violence. Langage de charretier. tout ça quoi...

Bonne lecture…

Chapitre I

_"Croyez-vous en Dieu, Mlle Weller?"_

_Voilà la question qui avait fait prendre un tournant infernal à ma vie. À cette question, j'aurais du prendre mes jambes à mon cou et m'enfuir aussi vite et aussi loin que possible. Mais non, comment aurais-je pu savoir que cette simple (ou plutôt terrible) question était un ticket qui me conduirait directement en enfer. Et j'allais y plonger tête première dans cet enfer. Oh! Oui, tête première, de la même façon qu'un pauvre désespéré suicidaire plonge du haut d'un building de cent étages! _

_Pourtant… Pourtant, je n'ai pas de regret. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder en direction de cette silhouette endormie dans ce grand lit. Je regarde sa poitrine se soulevée à chacune de ses respirations. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander de quoi sont faits les songes qui défilent derrière ses paupières clauses. Pas plus que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je fais partit de ses rêves. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout, plus que les étoiles, le ciel et la terre, plus que ma propre vie._

_Pour cette seule raison je ne regrette rien._

Je m'étais réellement intéressé à la Grèce à l'âge de treize ans, à travers des lectures et des documentaires. Je m'y étais rendu, pour la première fois, trois ans plus tard en compagnie de mes parents pour les vacances d'été. Après des études de philosophie et de lettres classiques, je m'étais orienté vers l'archéologie et l'histoire pour ensuite faire une petite bifurcation vers la mythologie, domaine dans lequel j'avais obtenu mon doctorat d'étude avec pour sujet de thèse : _Voyage de l'humanité à travers les mythes._ Parallèlement à ma carrière universitaire, j'avais écrit des ouvrages de fiction historique et fantastique. Je poursuivais ainsi une double carrière, celle de mythologue et de romancière.

Ces derniers temps, je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais été très productive. Un 'passage à vide' comme on dit dans le jargon du métier, c'est une chose qui arrive à chacun d'entre nous à un moment ou à un autre. Voilà où j'en étais ce jour là, quand assise devant la page blanche de l'écran de mon portable à réfléchir sur tout et sur rien, la sonnerie du téléphone me tira de mes rêveries.

Je fus un instant tenté de ne pas répondre pensant que c'était certainement ma mère qui depuis qu'elle avait apprit la nouvelle du mariage de ma sœur passait son temps à me rabattre les oreilles avec les milles et une façon de trouver l'âme sœur. Je décidai quand même - au bout de trois sonneries - de décrocher quitte à endurer ses sempiternels sous-entendus sur mon état de célibataire endurci. Il faut dire que ma vie amoureuse était un lamentable constat d'échec, et que ma mère se faisait un devoir de me comparer à ma chère sœur. Pire, depuis l'automne, elle tentait de me trouver un amoureux en me présentant aux fils de ses amies, aux amis des fils de ses amies ainsi qu'aux amis des amis des fils de ses amies, bref, elle jouait les entremetteuses et les résultats étaient catastrophique.

C'était pathétique.

Avec ces pensées en tête j'ouvris le battant de mon cellulaire et répondis avec une certaine sécheresse dans la voix.

"Ys Weller."

C'est alors qu'avec un patent malaise j'entendis non pas la voix de ma mère, mais celle d'un inconnu.

"Oh, désolé, est-ce que je vous dérange? Je peux rappeler plus tard si vous n'êtes pas disposé à me parler."

Je grimaçais un peu dégoûtée par mon impolitesse avant de lui répondre.

"Oh, non, non, veuillez me pardonner, je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Vous ne me dérangez pas, désolée."

"Je vois." Un court silence puis il poursuivit. "J'ai peut-être quelque chose pour vous, Mlle Weller. Pour tout vous dire, je détiens des informations privilégiées de la plus haute importance. Un des plus grand secret que l'humanité ait porté."

Je levai les yeux au plafond. Encore un disjoncté paranoïaque qui voyait des complots partout. La dernière fois, un type tout à fait cinglé m'avait donné rendez-vous dans un parc pour me parler d'insectes. Selon lui, les fourmis étaient des nano-robots que le gouvernement avait mit au point pour espionner les gens, je vous passe les détails mais chaque fois qu'une de ces pauvres petites bestioles passait sur le béton devant nous, il l'écrasait sous sa semelle en jubilant de plaisir, bref ce mec était tout juste bon pour la camisole de force. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas si j'avais certaines réserves concernant mon interlocuteur du moment.

"Un grand secret, dites-vous." Lui répondis-je avec une bonne dose de perplexité dans la voix.

"Un des plus grands des mystères du passé mis à nu. Un fait historique jamais résolu." Il marqua une pause. "Écoutez." Me dit-il ensuite. "Je ne suis ni un fou, ni un illuminé, je comprends aussi que vous soyez, comment dire... hésitante. Mais les révélations que je vais vous faire vous convaincrons, preuve à l'appui, de la véracité de la chose."

Certes, il n'avait pas l'air, au ton de sa voix, d'un déséquilibré, mais qui peut savoir. J'avais peut-être affaire à un fou extrêmement intelligent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais en savoir plus! Ma seule option maintenant était de jouer franc jeu. "Pourquoi est-ce que je vous croirais?"

"Parce que pour le moment, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire. Avez-vous seulement écrit quelque chose dernièrement?" Il attendit quelques secondes mais comme je ne répondais pas il poursuivit. "Vous savez que j'ai raison. Je vous offre un sujet qui n'a rien de banale. De la dynamite. Mieux la bombe d'Hiroshima littérairement parlant bien sûr... Vous êtes mon premier choix, mais si vous refusez, je m'adresserai à Henry Miller."

_Touché !_ Henry Miller... Ce prétentieux misogyne ! Hors de question que je laisse passer. S'il y avait la moindre parcelle de vérité dans ce qu'avait à me dire mon mystérieux inconnu, je ne laisserais pas ce condescendant de Miller s'en tirer avec les honneurs. "Je n'ai pas dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas. Au contraire, je suis plus qu'impatiente d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Je suis toute ouïe."

Un rire sonore se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil et je repoussais un peu le combiné de mon oreille. "Pardonnez-moi." Finit-il par dire. "Pas au téléphone." Me fit-il savoir.

"D'accord, alors on peut se fixer un point de rencontre. Disons cet après-midi, ça vous va ?"

"C'est que je ne suis pas à proprement parler à Seattle." Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. "Je suis en Moldavie pour être plus exact."

J'étais soufflé.

"En Moldavie ?" Murmurais-je incrédule. "Alors que proposez-vous ?" Inconsciemment je portais les yeux sur l'horloge. Il devait être quoi ? trois heures du matin en Russie...

"Voilà, j'ai réservé pour vous un billet d'avion à l'aéroport de Seattle, pour dix-huit heures ce soir. De là vous voyagerez en première classe jusqu'à Kichinev. Je sais que cela représente une vingtaine d'heures de vol. Vous allez devoir faire une escale à Londres. Mon chauffeur vous attendra à Kichinev. Prévoyez des vêtements chauds, c'est l'automne ici en ce moment et il arrive que la température chute en bas de zéro. À bientôt."

J'entendis un déclic puis plus rien. "Mais... Mais... Allô !" Rien. "Allô ! Hé ! Vous êtes encore là ?" M'écriais-je en secouant un peu mon appareil. Toujours rien. Il avait raccroché. J'étais totalement paniqué. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de me rendre en Moldavie, ni maintenant, ni jamais !

Le vol s'était bien passé. Nous avions fait une petite escale à Londres et quelques vingt heures plus tard, j'étais descendu à l'aéroport de Kichinev. La nuit était tombée et cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que nous roulions sur une route bordée de part et d'autre d'immenses pins. Maintenant que j'y repensais, je maudissais mon avide curiosité. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ? Je commençais à remettre en question ma décision. Toute cette affaire n'était peut-être qu'un canular. Et moi j'étais une indomptable petite sotte ! Peut-être me conduisait-on chez un fol excentrique ou chez un psychopathe prométhéen chez qui j'allais certes apprendre quelques secrets mais aussi découvrir s'il y avait une vie après la mort ! Bref, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte, j'étais tendu.

Je fouillais dans les poches intérieures de ma veste kaki à la recherche de mon paquet de Camel Light. Je sais, je sais ! Je voulais arrêter, mais dans les circonstances, j'étais heureuse de ne pas l'avoir fait. Ma main rencontra quelque chose de dur et métallique. Mon canif suisse! À tout le moins j'avais une arme... Et quelle arme! Il s'en fallut de peu pour que j'éclate de rire, mais ma main trouva enfin le carton de mon paquet de cigarette et je le retirais victorieuse en grognant. Ma victoire ne fut que de courte durée car je ne trouvais mon briquet nulle part. C'est à cet instant que mon chauffeur actionna un bouton sur le tableau de commande et que la cloison vitrée qui séparait le poste de conduite et la section dans laquelle je me trouvais descendis sans le moindre bruit. Aussi bavard qu'une pierre, il me passa un lourd briquet en argent en me jetant un bref coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Je remarquais que sur la surface argentée était finement ciselée, exhibant la même tête barbue qui était imprimé sur le rebord intérieur des portes de cette grosse limousine noire dans laquelle je prenais place. Évidemment je l'avais reconnu pour ce quelle était. C'était la tête de Baphomet.

Baphomet cette idole mystérieuse qui avait donné naissance à un nombre considérable d'hypothèses astucieuses, surprenantes ou encore totalement délirantes. Si l'histoire n'est pas votre truc, il me faut donc préciser en bon professeur, que la question du Baphomet avait été au centre du dernier chef d'accusation porté contre les Templiers qui étaient censés lui rendre un culte plus ou moins "démoniaque", en tout cas non chrétien. Cela avait fait d'eux des idolâtres donc de parfaits hérétiques. Cela les avait d'ailleurs conduit directement au bûché sous le règne de Philippe le Bel dit le roi de fer. Aussi, dans le but de prouver l'idolâtrie des Templiers, les accusateurs avaient insisté sur les pouvoirs de la "tête baphométique" en déclarant qu'elle donnait l'immortalité, la richesse, la santé et qu'elle pouvait déclencher la germination et la floraison des végétaux. Certains affirmaient que le Baphomet était une dérivation du mot Mahomet. Ce qui était possible. Quant à moi, j'avais une toute autre hypothèse ; Pour moi, Baphomet était la représentation du Dieu grec Hermès. Celui là même qui avait inspiré les pensées hermétiques. Les connaisseurs ne seront peut-être pas d'accord avec moi, mais je n'en pense pas moins.

J'allumai ma cigarette d'une main tremblante car j'étais à vrai dire morte de trouille. Inspirant une longue bouffée salvatrice, je lui repassais le briquet en m'efforçant de vider mon esprit et de suivre le trajet.

Nous étions, me semblait-il, à des kilomètres de toute civilisation et le brouillard opaque qui sévissait dehors n'aidait en rien à la situation. J'avais cette impression malsaine d'être l'ingénue blondinette qui allait se jeter elle-même entre les griffes du grand méchant loup que l'on voyait dans ces films d'épouvantes de mauvaise qualité. Celle-là même qu'on traitait d'écervelée parce qu'elle faisait affront à l'intelligence des femmes. La limousine bifurqua sur une voie parfaitement entretenue, traversant une épaisse forêt.

Le chauffeur me jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur et se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à moi pour la première fois depuis des heures.

"Sachez, que mon Maître est un homme particulier Mlle Weller. Vous aurez la chance de vous en rendre compte par vous-même."

Il avait cet accent slave et ce timbre de voix qui me donna froid dans le dos.

"Après ce séjour, vous ne serez plus jamais la même..." Termina-t-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe et en secouant légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en souriant légèrement.

Était-ce sensé me réconforter ? Si tel était le cas, c'était un flop monumental ! Je me trouvais au milieu de nulle part avec un chauffeur qui ressemblait trait pour trait à un Klingon mal dégrossi. Je vous assure que je portais inconsciemment la main à mon pseudo-commbadge (ce communicateur en forme de delta épinglé sur la poitrine des uniformes de l'équipage de Star Trek) prête à supplier Scotty de me téléporter à bord du Starship Enterprise. Mais je me contentais de serrer les dents. Mon anxiété était en train de se permuter en colère. Une sourde colère dirigée uniquement contre une seule personne. Moi. Mais pourquoi, bon sang, m'étais-je laissé entraîner dans cette affaire ? _Un jour, Ys, ta curiosité te perdra_, me disais toujours ma mère, et bien là, en ce moment, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais prête à lui donner raison. J'eus la ferme conviction que j'allais à la rencontre d'un fou mégalomane et que, effectivement après cette nuit, je ne serai définitivement plus jamais la même. Certes se faire démembrer devait atrocement changer l'apparence de quelqu'un.

La limousine bifurqua encore une fois, à l'orée d'une clairière, le chauffeur dirigea la voiture vers un tunnel, jadis utilisé par une ligne de chemin de fer dont il ne restait que des fragments épars de rails. L'intérieur du tunnel était mal éclairé, et seule les deux puissants faisceaux lumineux de l'automobile arrivaient à percer le brouillard et l'obscurité. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, un éboulement interdisait toute progression. Le chauffeur répondit par un ricanement inquiétant à mon exclamation de soulagement. Nous serions très certainement obligés de faire demi-tour, ce qui n'était pas sans me réjouir.

À ma vive stupeur, un pan entier de la paroi située à notre gauche coulissa, tout espoir de rebrousser chemin envolé je lâchais un merde mental, avant que la limousine ne s'engage sous la voûte bétonnée d'un tunnel perpendiculaire, que nous parcourûmes à vive allure.

Débouchant de cette voie souterraine, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une voie dégagée qui monta encore un instant avant que les puissants halogènes éclairent la façade austère d'un bâtiment cossu. L'architecture rappelait celle d'un manoir hanté. Nous stoppâmes pendant que s'ouvrait lentement le portail, constitué de deux vantaux renforcés, pour ensuite pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte et la limousine s'immobilisa enfin au centre de l'allée. Le chauffeur descendit, fit le tour et ouvrit ma portière et m'invita ensuite à le suivre vers une porte basse.

Allais-je rencontrer quelque énigmatique mystagogue ? Ou un fou paranoïaque se faisant appeler Maître, genre de profane misanthrope jouissant apparemment d'une fortune considérable, et vivant reclus en ce lointain manoir ? Je me voyais déjà, moi jeune mythologue, en Daniel Malloy convoqué dans l'obscurité d'une chambre d'hôtel pour écouter la plus étrange des histoires qui soit, raconté par un Lestat de pacotille. Car s'était bien pour ça, c'est à dire me faire raconter une incroyable histoire, que je m'étais laissé convaincre de venir ici par un illustre inconnu qui ne s'était même pas donné la peine de me donner son nom.

Maintenant je sais qu'un grand nombre d'entre vous secoue la tête et se demande pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement décliner son offre. Je me suis moi-même posé la même question plus de fois que je ne peux les compter depuis le début du trajet. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, ainsi qu'à moi-même, c'est que je n'ai pas de bonnes réponses. Je suis d'une insatiable curiosité voilà tout. Cela dit, imaginez que quelqu'un vous offre de vous révéler le plus grand secret que l'humanité ait porté ! Je m'étais laissé appâter.

Bref voilà comment tout ça avait commencer et où j'en étais dans mes tergiversations intérieures, c'est probablement plus que vous ne voulez savoir, mais je me suis promis à moi-même lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ceci que je ferais de mon mieux pour ne rien oublier.

J'entreprit donc de suivre mon chauffeur Klingon. Si j'étais destiné à terminer étrangler, défigurer, décapité, écartelé, emmuré et j'en passe dans le fond des oubliettes que possédait sans aucun doute ce manoir plusieurs fois séculaire, aussi bien le faire avec panache et en ne perdant pas la face. De toute façon au point où j'en étais qu'avais-je à perdre sinon ma jeune vie?

La figure de Baphomet surmontait chaque arche que nous franchissions, au long d'interminables couloirs éclairés d'appliques aux formes de gargouilles fait de marbre noir. Cela me déçu un peu car j'avais j'anticipais que mon hôte inconnu allait probablement me déballer sa salade sur le supposé complot mondial impliquant les sociétés 'dites' secrètes de ce bas monde. Bizarrement, cependant, quelque chose me poussait à aller jusqu'au bout. Peut-être avait-il quelque chose de plus à ajouter à ce que je connaissais déjà.

À la remorque de mon chauffeur, dans un large escalier dominé par un lustre imposant, je vis tout en haut, flanquant une porte de bois sombre et patiné, deux colosses en robes de bure noires frappées à la poitrine d'une croix griffue rouge. Leurs visages étaient dissimulés sous leurs capuches et ils se tenaient droits comme des piquets; je sentais qu'au moindre faux mouvement de ma part, ces inquiétants personnages n'hésiteraient pas à user des armes qu'ils cachaient sous leurs robes. Cependant, une chose me frappa. Cette croix griffue qu'ils arboraient tel les Templiers de jadis avait quelque chose de différent. Elle était inversée.

C'était pour le moins inusité.

Le chauffeur glissa un pli à l'un des gardiens, qui le parcourut des yeux avant de pousser la porte. Mal à l'aise, je m'interrogeais sur le bien-fondé de cette mise en scène. La porte se rouvrit non sans un grincement et le gardien adressa un signe d'assentiment au chauffeur qui me précéda dans cette vaste pièce. J'ignorais à ce moment-là que j'allais y vivre de longues et surréalistes heures.

Son agencement, des plus ascétique, rappelait le décor d'un film se passant sous l'Inquisition. Un âtre, dans lequel un homme aurait pu facilement se tenir debout, brûlait d'un confortable feu qui fournissait une lumière ambré à une bonne partie de la pièce. Une massive table en teck était dressée, des carafes à décanter tout de verre renfermaient un vin rubis, seules concessions apparentes à une opulence, ma foi Vieux Jeu. Je pris note que deux couverts avaient été disposés selon les plus rigoureux archétypes de la bienséance. Mon ventre choisi exactement ce moment pour me prouver qu'il existait bel et bien en émettant un petit borborygme que par chance moi seule pus entendre. Entre deux larges fenêtres ogivales sans tenture, aux vitres embuées, une bibliothèque exposait de très vieux volumes aux reliures gravées de symboles cunéiformes.

Au fond de cette salle voûtée, devant l'âtre, se trouvaient trois fauteuils de cuirs marron. À la lueur des flammes, je distinguai, indolemment installé dans celui placé face à moi, un homme plutôt séduisant aux cheveux noirs, il me sondait de ses yeux bruns. L'homme portait un bouc bien taillé et sa chevelure retombait en mèches rebelles sur ses larges épaules. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un col roulé sous un cardigan également noir. Son tricot était rehaussé au niveau du cœur de la croix griffue (toujours inversé) que j'avais aperçu un moment plutôt sur l'habit des gardiens. À la main, il tenait ce qui restait d'un apéritif dorée qu'il avala d'un trait avant de reposer le verre sur la petite table devant lui.

Me précédant, le chauffeur s'inclina devant l'homme, puis se prosterna pour baiser une énorme chevalière d'émeraude qui ceignait l'annulaire droit de son Maître. En analogie, on aurait dit un évêque baisant l'anneau papal. Cette scène m'amusa plus qu'autre chose, car maintenant j'avais vraiment l'impression de me retrouver dans un mauvais film de série B. Tout cela paraissait quelque peu irréel.

L'homme à la chevalière désigna d'un geste large le fauteuil vide face à lui, et je m'avançai. Le chauffeur me débarrassa de ma veste et je dis adieu à mon canif suisse avant que ce dernier ne prenne discrètement congé. Le léger sourire de mon hôte m'invita à prendre place.

- Sachez, Mlle Weller, que votre venue en cette demeure m'honore et me comble de joie. Vous avez daigné répondre à mon invitation, ce qui est à mes yeux une marque de considération à laquelle je suis très sensible.

Il avait cette même voix grave et hypnotique que Ian McKellen, le Gandalf du Seigneur des Anneaux et s'exprimait dans un Français irréprochable. Je crois même, que si Frodon avait marché dans cette pièce, je n'aurais été qu'à moitié surprise.

- J'ai souhaité votre présence ici afin de vous communiquer, comme je vous l'ai incessamment affirmé dans notre conversation téléphonique, des révélations de la plus cruciale importance, touchant à certains des plus grands mystères de l'Humanité.

Il me jeta un regard de connivence auquel je répondis par un petit sourire narquois. Au fond de moi, même si je me doutais déjà de quoi il allait m'entretenir, je me convainquais en me disant que puisque j'étais ici, je devais me prêter au jeu.

- Je m'aperçois que je manque totalement de civilité. Reprit-il. Cela fait très longtemps que je ne reçois plus personne ici. Je ne peux, pour le moment, malheureusement pas vous dévoiler ma véritable identité, cela pourrait compromettre les révélations que je m'apprête à vous faire, alors je vous saurais gré de vous adresser à moi en me nommant Monsieur Enyalios.

Mon grec était un peu rouillé mais je réussis à traduire ce nom qu'il se donnait : « le furieux »! J'avoue que cela me donna à réfléchir. Un type qui se faisait appeler 'le furieux' et à qui on baisait l'anneau, n'avait rien de banal. C'était même plutôt un peu angoissant… d'accord, très angoissant…

- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! (je me retins d'ajouter - Et Allez en Paix) Puisque vous avez choisi de vous terrer derrière ce demi-anonymat, je ne puis que m'incliner, accordais-je, toujours étreinte de cette profonde conviction que j'allais me faire rouler dans la farine.

- Ne soyez pas sceptique Mlle Weller, j'apporterai de l'eau à votre moulin en temps voulu, n'ayez craintes. Il me toisa avec une drôle de lueur au fond des yeux, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, puis ajouta. Ceci, bien que cela puisse paraître un peu gros, n'est pas une fumisterie, et je vais vous en apporter les preuves, vous verrez. Mais d'abord, dînons.

Un plantureux repas suivit ces courtois propos. Le chauffeur qui, selon toute apparence, cumulait les fonctions de chauffeur et de majordome, nous proposa avec beaucoup de style des mets fort recherchés. Je me régalais notamment d'une spécialité hongroise à l'appellation imprononçable, olla-podrida de coq au vin français et de couscous aux haricots rouges, très pimenté. Les quatre coupes de vins que je pris plutôt rapidement achevèrent de dissiper la fatigue du voyage, en même temps que cette angoisse qui me taraudait.

- Croyez-vous en Dieu, Mlle Weller ? Me demanda alors Monsieur Enyalios à brûle-pourpoint, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bruns mi-clos.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II

Le jardin d'Éden était placé au milieu d'une plaine délicieuse, couverte de verdure, qui s'étendait sur le sommet d'une haute montagne, et formait, en la couronnant, un rempart inaccessible... Au milieu de ce charmant paysage, un jardin, encore plus délicieux, avait eu le Père de toute chose lui-même pour ordonnateur.

_Il avait fait sortir de ce fertile sein tous les arbres les plus propres à charmer les yeux, à flatter l'odorat et le goût. Au milieu d'eux s'élevait l'arbre de la vie, d'où découlait l'ambroisie d'un or liquide. Non loin était l'arbre de la science du bien et du mal, qui nous coûte si cher ; arbre fatal dont le germe produit la mort ! ..._

_Que n'était-il possible à l'art de décrire cette fontaine de saphir, dont les ruisseaux argentins et tortueux, roulant sur des pierres orientales et sur des sables d'or, formaient des labyrinthes infinis sous les ombrages qui les couvraient, en versant le nectar sur toutes les plantes, et nourrissant des fleurs dignes du paradis ! Elles n'étaient point rangées en compartiments symétriques, ni en bouquets façonnés par l'art. _

_La nature bienfaisante les avait répandues avec profusion, sur les collines, dans les vallons, dans les plaines découvertes qu'échauffaient doucement les rayons du soleil, et dans ces berceaux où des ombrages épais conservaient pendant l'ardeur du jour _

_une agréable fraîcheur. _

_Cette heureuse et champêtre habitation charmait les yeux par sa variété : la nature, encore dans son enfance, et méprisant l'art et les règles y déployait toutes ses grâces et toute sa liberté. On y voyait des champs et des tapis verts admirablement nuancés, et environnés de riches bocages remplis d 'arbres de la plus grande beauté : des uns coulaient les baumes précieux, la myrrhe, et les gommes odoriférantes ; aux autres étaient suspendus des fruits brillants et dorés, qui charmaient l'œil et le goût... _

_Ici, les palmiers couvraient de jolis monticules, là des ruisseaux serpentaient dans le sein d'un vallon couvert de fleurs et de roses sans épines._

John Milton

Je n'avais répondu que de façon très évasive à sa question qui à vrai dire avait servit de préambule à ce qui allait suivre. Nous, nous approchâmes de l'immense foyer, et il me fit asseoir non loin de lui avant de se mettre à parler.

- Malgré que tout le monde connaisse cette histoire, laissez-moi quand même vous la relater.

Tandis que j'inclinais la tête pour lui donner mon assentiment, il poursuivit

- Alors comme vous le savez, Adam, fut le premier homme et il vécu seul dans le Jardin, pendant quelques temps. Puis se rendant compte que parmi tous les autres animaux, que Dieu avait créé pour peupler le Jardin avec lui, il y avait des mâles et des femelles. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi toutes les espèces avaient étés ainsi créées pour vivre en couple mais que lui était privé d'une compagnie, il posa la question à Dieu, et lui manifesta le souhait d'avoir, à son tour, une compagne. Dieu, reconnaissant la justesse de la demande d'Adam, accepta de lui donner cette compagne. Il prit alors un peu de terre du Jardin, comme il avait opéré pour Adam, et façonna la première femme, Lilith. Mais, cette terre était impure. Lorsque, en application de la volonté de Dieu, il apparut que le couple devait être dirigé par un chef de famille, Adam voulut que Lilith se soumette à son autorité. Lilith refusa, prétextant qu'étant l'égale d'Adam par sa création, elle ne saurait accepter d'en devenir l'inférieure. Le conflit entre Adam et Lilith, ainsi que le courroux de Dieu contre la désobéissance de Lilith à Sa volonté, entraînèrent la décision de celle-ci de fuir l'Éden.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne vous suis pas, toute cette histoire n'est qu'un mythe créationniste.

- Pas un mythe, Mlle Weller. Lilith est un personnage important de l'esprit humain. Elle a été longtemps maintenue dans l'ombre, occultée par les théocrates des religions officielles. Toutes les civilisations antiques du Moyen Orient étaient patriarcales et donc toute religion devait consacrer la position dominante de l'homme comme une volonté divine. Mais Lilith dérange. Voilà pourquoi on ne parle jamais d'elle dans la bible! Elle fait peur aux hommes.

_Eh bien elle n'est pas la seule apparemment_, me dis-je à moi-même en soupesant tous mes échecs amoureux. - C'est très intéressant, mais pourquoi me racontez-vous tout ça?

- Parce que vous allez écrire son histoire. Me lança-t-il manu militari. Sa voix de stentor résonna tel un coup de tonnerre dans la pièce.

Insolemment j'éclatais de rire. Nervosité? Appréhension? Défiance? Voyant qu'il restait stoïque à me regarder, je me contint. Il était sérieux. Ma Parole! Mortellement sérieux.

Mal à l'aise je me tût un moment.

- Que pourrais-je écrire sur elle qui n'ait déjà été écrit? Vous en connaissez apparemment beaucoup plus que moi. C'est vous qui devriez écrire son histoire, pas moi. Lui dis-je alors avec une feinte cordialité.

- Je ne peux le faire, cela ne m'est pas permis. Disons aussi que nous ne sommes pas en très bon terme elle et moi.

Ohhh! Oui! J'avais vraiment affaire à un fou! Il me fallait fuir d'ici au plus vite. J'étais au centre de son délire religieux et croyez-moi, cela n'avait rien d'amusant. Je repensais aux hommes qui gardaient la porte. J'étais en quelque sorte prisonnière, il me serait impossible de tirer ma révérence si facilement. Je tentais alors de retrouver mon calme. Il me fallait garder mon sang froid si je voulais échapper aux griffes de ce dément.

- Vous et Lilith n'êtes pas en très bon terme? Dis-je alors en réfléchissant aux dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées. Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec le secret dont vous vouliez me parler?

- Ahhhh enfin, nous y voilà. Mlle Weller, connaissez-vous la Table d'Émeraude?

- La fameuse Table d'Émeraude d'Hermès Trismégiste? Lui répondis-je ne sachant pas trop bien ce que cela venait faire dans toute cette histoire. En tout cas, cela expliquait peut-être la tête de Baphomet qui se trouvait un peu partout!

- Oui, celle-là même. Puisque vous n'êtes pas seulement écrivain mais aussi une réputée mythologue, vous devez savoir qu'Hermès est assimilé au dieu lunaire Thot, et aussi que les néoplatoniciens ont fait de lui l'Illuminateur, le guide, le dieu du mystère et des révélations d'où le Trismégiste, le trois fois grand car: roi, législateur et prêtre.

J'hochais la tête, en fait je ne l'écoutais pas tout à fait. Je cherchais plutôt une solution à mon problème. C'est à dire comment je sortirais d'ici. Il poursuivit tranquillement. Pourquoi semblait-il amusé.

- Ainsi au IIIème siècle de notre ère, on parlait beaucoup de sa doctrine, basée sur la science occulte, expliquée dans une quarantaine de livres grecs, dont l'Hermès Trismégiste, qui renfermaient l'essence de l'antique théogonie qui avait été à la base de l'initiation égyptienne. Ces documents ont servi aux alchimistes et occultistes pour leurs recherches. Hors, le plus célèbre de ces documents est la Table d'Émeraude. Saviez-vous qu'elle avait été gravée de symboles microscopiques? Et que cette grosse émeraude était portée au doigt par le grand prêtre du collège des mages égyptiens? Vous êtes-vous déjà questionné sur la provenance de cette émeraude?

Je secouais la tête négativement. Et s'il savait comme en cet instant cela m'était égale! Mais je ne sais pourquoi, je fus happé par la suite de son récit. Sans doute l'évocation du nom du diable en était-il pour quelque chose!

- Pensez à Lucifer, l'ange déchu. Le porteur de lumière. Cet ange, si on peut dire, était considéré comme l'esprit de la lumière et par conséquent du soleil. Hors Lucifer était le second (juste en dessous de Dieu). Il portait une grosse émeraude enchâssée dans son front. En chutant, il perdit cette émeraude.

Il se tut en me regardant et joua négligemment avec son énorme chevalière. Une émeraude y était enchâssée. Mentalement je revis le chauffeur-majordome se prosterner pour la baiser. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je n'arrivais plus à détourner le regard de cette chevalière et quand je relevais les yeux, Enyalios me sourit doucement. Je frissonnais de plus belle.

- Tabula Smaragdina Hermetis. La Pierre de Vérité. La Pierre Philosophale.

- La Pierre Angulaire. M'entendis-je murmurer un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

- Oui, la Pierre Angulaire, celle qui détient toute vérité et qui confère à celui... ou celle... qui la porte l'immortalité.

Ça me revenait maintenant. Tabula Smaragdina avait été un des textes fondateurs de l'alchimie. La découverte, vers l'an mille, de ce texte mystérieux avait bouleversé les pensées. On disait que le texte contenait les arcanes d'un savoir immense aussi ancien que le monde.

Mes yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la grosse émeraude. J'humectais mes lèvres, j'avais la gorge trop sèche pour poser la question.

Je levais les yeux et constatais qu'il me souriait toujours de ce sourire enjôleur, presque lubrique. Sans attendre, il la retira de son doigt et me la tendit. Je pris soudainement conscience que je devais avoir l'air d'une complète idiote. Cette bague devait être tout à fait inoffensive. Tout ceci était grotesque. Pourtant, j'avais cette irrésistible envie de lui jeter un coup d'œil. Ainsi je tendis la main impuissante face à cette irréfrénable tentation. Je nageais moi-même en plein délire. Son délire.

Il la laissa tomber dans la paume de ma main tendue. À bien la regarder, je vis que ce n'était qu'une moitié de pierre. Elle semblait avoir été brisée en son centre. Lourde et froide, la pierre se mit à briller. Je devins moi-même telle la pierre, lourde et froide. Je levais les yeux vers Enyalios. _Le Furieux_. Il ne souriait plus, en bon spectateur il semblait exulter d'une joie béate face au spectacle. Je ne sentais plus mes membres, la tête me tournait, j'avais une étrange sensation de vertige, amplifier par un sourd bourdonnement dans les oreilles.

J'étais terrifiée.

Paralysée. Je vis le chauffeur-majordome entrer et venir se poster aux côtés de son maître.

Ils me regardaient tous les deux comme on regarde un petit animal de foire.

- Vous croyez que celle-ci va réussir? Demanda ce dernier d'un ton acerbe.

- Je ne sais pas. Henry Miller était un mauvais choix, mais elle?

- Cette chienne de Lilith…

Enyalios leva la main agacé, pour le faire taire.

- J'en conviens. Lilith n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on pourrait qualifier de tendre... Mais Miller était un âne...

Pour un peu et je me serais mit à applaudir, mais dans les circonstances, c'était à peine si je pouvais garder les paupières entrouvertes. Il m'avait donc mentit… Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en surprenais. Il avait fait le coup à Miller avant moi… J'étais donc son deuxième choix… Où l'étais-je ? Combien d'autres avant moi avait eut le plaisir de se faire enjôler par ce satané Enyalios?

Il me jeta un regard presque paternel.

- Celle-ci est différente... Je ne saurais dire pourquoi Worf… Ne cherchez pas Lilith, Mlle Weller, retenez bien ceci cherchez une femme puissante, une femme qui détient du pouvoir, une reine, une conquérante, quelqu'un qui sait engendrer la peur et vous trouverez Lilith, Mlle Weller. Trouvez celle qui règne.

Il s'approcha de moi, prit ma main et la referma sur la pierre.

- Dites-lui aussi que je l'attendrai…

Il me sourit puis ajouta encore.

- Elle comprendra.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que je l'entendis prononcer. Il m'avait piégé comme on piège au collet l'innocent petit lapereau. Je me sentais glisser... Glisser de plus en plus loin... Leurs visages se tordaient et s'embrouillaient. Je ne les distinguais presque plus. Ils devenaient des ombres. Les ombres fugitives de ma vie passée. Je ressentais une terrible frustration... Je m'étais laissé prendre comme la gourde que j'étais. Tout devenait de plus en plus sombre autour de moi. Tel un voile opaque, un épais rideau noir tomba sur mon âme en furie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III

_Si l'on s'en réfère aux très anciennes légendes (perses, akkadiennes puis hébraïques), Lilith aurait précédé Eve en tant que compagne d'Adam. _

_Plus troublant encore : elle aurait été créée, non pas à partir d'une côte mais serait issue de la même poussière. _

_Contrairement à Eve, elle fût donc l'égale du premier homme et c'est à ce titre qu'elle refusa sa domination. Ce refus aurait accéléré sa destitution au profit d'une Eve plus soumise. _

_Mythe ou réalité ? Que dire des manipulations de textes anciens effectués ensuite par des hommes qui ne cherchaient qu'à dominer ? Je vous laisse le soin de la déduction ! _

_Lilith aime la franchise et ne redoute pas d'aller vers la lumière bien qu'on lui prête l'ombre et la nuit. Vivant paradoxe, issue des temps où l'on vénérait les femmes créatrices de vie et non comme des poules pondeuses, il a fallu discréditer cette "femelle intelligente et libre". _

_Ainsi, la misogynie de certains hommes d'église, des mâles dominant par la force et les coutumes judéo-chrétiennes eurent vite fait de la transformer en monstre, de crainte qu'elle ne vienne ébranler leur vue monolithique. _

_Et s'en fût fait d'une sulfureuse réputation qui la précède encore et fait trembler par son symbolisme mal compris. On lui prête d'ailleurs l'image d'une femme fatale, dévoreuse d'hommes et de femmes, à la sexualité débridée._

_On la dit castratrice alors qu'elle ne fait que révéler les pulsions enfouies au plus profond de nous-mêmes, dérangeant ainsi bien des certitudes. _

_Lorsqu'on la lie à la sexualité, elle est celle qui ose inverser les places attribuées par une certaine morale car elle n'est pas la femme mère, la compagne docile à qui l'on attribue l'éternel féminin. _

_Quelle dérision pour une femme de devoir rester confinée dans ce respectable schéma ? Respectable, pour qui, pour quoi ? Et que dire de l'homme qui, ne la trouvant pas à la maison, s'en va la chercher ailleurs car, quelque part, il sent sa compagne incomplète ? Il subsiste toujours cette notion de manque qu'il faut combler._

_Anti-Lune, anti-femme, anti-mère, Lilith fût volontairement diabolisée, rejetée dans la profondeur des nuits bien noires et les prêtres astrologues se chargèrent de lui attribuer la place de cette absence cyclique de la Lune dans le ciel, histoire de la rendre encore plus ténébreuse. _

_**Spartakus**_.

Paradis ou Enfer ?

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur cette unique source lumineuse. Floue et éblouissante à la fois. Cette étoile de feu m'appelait, me pressait de venir à elle, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. J'avais froid. J'avais soif. Et j'éprouvais cette latente sensation qui nous assaille juste avant de vomir. Cette flamme qui oscillait inlassable dans la pénombre tel un phare guidant le loup de mer, était la seule bouée à laquelle je pouvais m'accrocher. Était-ce le paradis ou l'enfer ?

J'entendais un bruit constant de vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre un obstacle ou une structure. Une odeur désagréable vint m'effleurer les narines - mélange de sueur, de sel et de poisson.

Je me sentais vaciller, chanceler, tanguer. Comme pour se venger de moi une violente nausée me fit toussoter et mes yeux emplit de larmes se fixèrent sur la surface lisse qui saillait au-dessus de ma tête. Déçu que ce ne soit pas un firmament constellé d'étoile, je me consolais en réalisant que ce n'était qu'un plafond de bois noir et non le couvercle de ma propre tombe! Je réalisais l'irréfutable. J'étais sur un navire. Moi qui avais toujours souffert du mal de mer !

Je remuais un peu mes membres inférieurs question de m'assurer que tout était en bon état. J'ouvrais et refermais les mains à plusieurs reprises avant de me rendre compte que mon poignet droit était cerclé de fer. Ce bracelet de métal empesait mon bras et toujours étendu sur le dos, je suivis des yeux le parcours qu'empruntaient les solides maillons qui y étaient accrochés.

Tournant un peu la tête, je vis un énorme anneau enchâssé dans une grosse poutre, probablement l'assise d'un mât. Cet anneau retenait deux autres entraves. Conclusion: je n'étais pas seule. Cette pensée ne me réconforta qu'à moitié, mes membres tantôt lourds et engourdis reprenaient vie et je réalisais que cette lumière qui m'avait tant mystifié n'était autre qu'un falot. Il y en avait d'ailleurs quelques-uns fixé à intervalle régulier sur les baux.

«Elle est réveillée.» Entendis-je. C'était une voix féminine qui provenait de ma gauche.

Lentement comme si j'avais eu la tête prise dans un étau je me retournais pour faire face à cette voix. Je me sentais brumeuse, pas très vive, et mes souvenirs étaient vagues.

Dans la faible clarté, je dénombrais environ une douzaine de femmes assises ou couchées à même le sol, dans ce que je jugeais être un des vastes compartiments de la cale. Toutes étaient, bien sûr, comme moi enchaînées.

Les deux captives qui partageaient le même espace que moi me regardaient d'un air curieux. La première une grande femme aux cheveux bruns me dévisageait sans vergogne. Ses prunelles marrons brillaient dans la pénombre. La deuxième, une grande femme aux cheveux noires, me regardait quant à elle, avec intérêt et ses yeux aussi noire que sa chevelure me renvoyèrent mon propre reflet.

«Re-bienvenue dans le monde des vivants.» Me lança la brune.

J'émit un petit bruit peu éloquent. J'avais la gorge en feu et la bouche affreusement sèche. Inspirant profondément je réussis à trouver assez de salive pour humecter mon palais. «De... l'e...eau...»

La brunette me tendit un petit récipient de bois. Je tentais de lever le bras et de me redresser, mais mes essais pour y parvenir furent plutôt infructueux.

«Donnes-moi ça.» Dit la grande femme aux yeux noire à l'intention de sa compagne avant de s'approcher de moi et de me soutenir la tête pour que je puisse enfin boire. Je m'étouffais en sentant le liquide descendre dans ma gorge devenue trop rêche et avalais ainsi la totalité du contenant qui se déversa aussi en rigole dans mon cou jusqu'à tremper le col de mes vêtements. La femme m'essuya un peu avec le revers de sa manche et m'aida ensuite à me redresser. Elle me poussa contre le poteau et je pus une fois pour toute, m'adosser contre celui-ci, et tenir en position assise. Tous les muscles de mon corps étaient raides et brûlaient d'une irradiante et sourde douleur.

Elle tendit une fois de plus à son amie le petit bol de bois rempli d'eau auquel elle ajouta une espèce de petite poudre grisâtre. Elle l'approcha de nouveau de mes lèvres, mais je réussis à lever le bras et à le lui prendre des mains. J'avalais à long trait le contenu du récipient. Le goût était âpre mais supportable. À la fin, je me sentais mieux. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais.

«Merci.» Bredouillais-je à l'attention de mes deux voisines.

Presque aussitôt, un haut le cœur me fit poser la main sur la bouche. J'allais sûrement être malade. Dans un effort colossal, je retins quelques hoquets. La tête me tournait et de petits points argentés faisaient la farandole devant mes yeux. Je renversais la tête contre le poteau et attendit que la cale arrête de valser (en refoulant encore une autre nausée et un tollé de jurons).

«Où suis-je ?» Balbutiais-je d'une voix faible. Je recommençais à me sentir vraiment mal.

«Sur un bateau en route pour Rome.» Me répondis la brune.

_Rome !_ Je tournais la tête en direction de mon interlocutrice. Se moquait-elle de moi? Je détestais que l'on se foute de moi. Je lui jetais un regard noir mais cela ne sembla pas l'ébranler car elle resta impavide à me dévisager d'un air curieux. Je jetais un regard sur mes jambes et en remontant un peu je constatais que je portais une tunique de lin beige. Où étaient passé mes vêtements? Je nageais entre réalité et irréalité. _Rome?_ Je devais rêver, et si c'était le cas, je trouvais ce rêve passablement désagréable. Mes pensées me ramenèrent au manoir, puis à Enyalios. _L'Émeraude..._ Je me rappelais maintenant. Que m'avais fait ce maudit Enyalios? Je regardais à nouveau la brune.

«Pour Rome hein ?» Lançais-je d'une petite voix.

Elle se contenta de secouer affirmativement la tête. «Mmmmouais...» Elle fit un petit geste de la main pour désigner toutes celles qui se trouvaient là puis mima une moue dégoûtée. «Nous, nous sommes faites, comment dire... choper...» Elle se tourna vers la grande femme aux cheveux d'ébène avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux et ajouta sur un ton acide. «Ces salauds étaient bien trop nombreux.»

«Trop nombreux? Salauds?» M'empressais-je de demander au bord de la crise de nerfs.

La brune fronça les sourcils comme si cette question était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais à cet instant sa compagne lui posa la main sur le bras et secoua la tête doucement. Elle referma la bouche.

La grande femme aux cheveux noirs sembla réfléchir puis inclina la tête sur le côté. «Comment t'appelles-tu?» Me demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en dardant sur moi des yeux suspicieux.

Que devais-je lui répondre? C'était pourtant une simple question. Pourquoi hésitais-je?

«Gabrielle... Je me nomme Gabrielle.» Mentis-je en exhalant un peu et en me frottant les tempes. C'était le nom de ma cousine. L'ombre noir de la folie plana un instant au-dessus de mon âme et un urgent besoin de pousser un cri hystérique me noua la gorge. Je jetais un œil à la jeune femme à mes côtés.

La brune me sourit. «Moi c'est Éponin, Ép pour les intimes. Et voici...» Elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la grande femme aux cheveux noirs. «Melosa.»

«Enchantée.» Dis-je un peu désorienté.

Les paroles d'Enyalios me revinrent en mémoire : _Ne cherchez pas Lilith, Mlle Weller, retenez bien ceci cherchez une femme puissante, une femme qui détient du pouvoir, une reine, une conquérante, quelqu'un qui sait engendrer la peur et vous trouverez Lilith, Mlle Weller. Trouvez celle qui règne_. Merde! Ce con!

«Est-ce que ça va? Tu as vraiment mauvaise mine. Tu...» La brune dénommée Éponin, se mérita un petit coup sur le bras de la part de son amie, ce qui par le fait même la fit taire de nouveau.

«Silence. Ça suffit! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot de ta part, c'est compris?» Ordonna Melosa.

«Oui ma...»

«Plus un mot !» La coupa encore cette dernière d'une voix tranchante.

La brune fixa le sol en guise de soumission.

Ça me parut un peu étrange, mais pas plus que tout le reste. Je lâchais un long soupir et me massais encore les tempes. Quel foutu pétrin !

_Rome? Tabula Smaragdina ! Lilith…_ Ces mots se répercutaient sans cesse dans ma tête et les interrogations se multipliaient de façon exponentielle dans mon esprit. À chaque nano-seconde une question sans réponse était remplacée par une autre.

C'était du délire. Du délire incompréhensible. Une chimère de mon cerveau. Une farce cosmique. Un sale tour du destin! J'allais vomir...

La brune ne fit ni une ni deux, attrapa le seau dans lequel elle avait préalablement puiser l'eau qui avait étancher ma soif, vida son contenu sur le sol d'un geste rapide et me le tendit.

Après avoir rendu tripes, boyaux et fierté je déposais le seau aussi loin que je le pus et appuyais ma tête contre le poteau. Je me sentais affreusement mal. _Enyalios! J'aurais ta tête! Espèce de salopard! Je te maudis, toi et toute ton engeance! Puisses-tu brûler dans les forges de l'enfer!_

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais la seule hypothèse qui me venait en tête était que j'avais fait un prodigieux bond dans le temps. À moins que ça ne soit un machiavélique coup monté, et j'en doutais, je me trouvais dans un très lointain passé.

Je tournais légèrement la tête vers mes deux voisines. Melosa fouillait dans les poches intérieures de sa veste en peau de daim tandis que la brune me pointait mon propre menton. Je compris qu'elle essayait de me dire quelque chose et essuyais ma bouche avec le revers de ma manche. Pitoyable, c'est ce dont je devais avoir l'air! Je lâchais un petit couinement, les nausées revenaient avec force et comble de malheur, elles étaient maintenant accompagnées de crampes abdominales épouvantables. L'envie de me mettre à chialer comme un bébé fut tentante!

Melosa, me tendit alors une feuille verte.

«Mâche ceci.» C'est contre le mal de mer.

Au point où j'en étais j'aurais même avalé du poison pour mettre fin à ma misérable condition. Je fis ce qu'elle me dit. Cette feuille avait un goût effroyable, mais l'effet fut presque instantané. Entre-temps elle avait appelé l'homme qui montait la garde devant notre compartiment et lui avait indiqué le seau. Sans dire un mot, comme s'il était habitué à la chose, il l'avait prit et l'avait amené avec lui. Était-ce un romain? Du moins ce qu'il portait, sandale de cuir, tunique courte rehaussé d'un gilet de cuir épais, épée courte dans un fourreau retenu à sa taille et casque argenté à oreillette me fit penser que c'était bien un romain.

«Merci.» Dis-je à l'intention de Melosa avec la plus grande des déférences.

Elle saisit ma main et l'inspecta minutieusement, ma manucure avait l'air de foutrement la brancher !

«Toi tu n'es pas une combattante, ni une servante, ni une paysanne, et tu ne semble pas non plus être une noble. Une prêtresse peut-être?» Me lâcha-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. Apparemment, j'étais quitte pour un interrogatoire en règle. Puisque je savais lire entre les lignes, je compris qu'elle était déterminée à découvrir qui j'étais réellement. J'allais lui donner satisfaction. Enfin, peut-être.

«Bien... Oui, en fait... Je suis... Heu…» Balbutiais-je en réfléchissant un instant. «Une prêtresse... Oui…» Dis-je finalement en bafouillant un peu.

«Mais encore ?» Demanda Éponin en jetant un petit regard interrogateur à sa compagne, qui elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Je réfléchis encore à toute vitesse. «Hestia !» M'écriais-je comme si je venais d'avoir un éclair de génie.

«Une vierge d'Hestia !» Une lueur cupide s'alluma dans les yeux d'Éponin.

Melosa sembla prendre bonne mesure de moi en souriant allègrement elle aussi.

Je souris également mais surtout à la pensée que j'étais aussi vierge qu'une Marie-Madeleine !

Melosa qui me détaillait toujours me gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil racoleur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me faisait là? Me draguait-elle !? Bon sang ! On aurait bien dit.

«Une Prêtresse d'Hestia. Ce foutu marchand d'esclaves va s'en mettre plein les poches!» Grogna Éponin.

«Marchand d'esclaves ?» M'exclamais-je horrifiée.

«Oui, et dans quatre jours nous serons vendues à la grande foire aux esclaves.»

Ce con d'Enyalios m'avait 'téléporté' dans un navire de marchand d'esclaves! Quel triple imbécile!

Les captives me furent présentées avant que le repas du soir nous soit servit. Une espèce de ragoût très mauvais que j'avalais tout de même par instinct de préservation. Je me contentais de manger et d'écouter et restais le plus évasive possible quand on me posait des questions.

Tard en soirée alors que j'étais allongé dans la pénombre, j'assistais sans le vouloir à une petite messe basse qui, banale au départ, m'apprit bien des choses par la suite.

«J'en ai marre!» Chuchota une voix de femme que je reconnus pour celle de Clio la plus jeune des captives. «Tu ne pourrais pas dire à Titus de nous fournir des couvertures supplémentaires? Je gèle.»

«Assez de tes jérémiades, Clio! Tu es une Amazone, comportes-toi en Amazone ! Titus sait ce qu'il fait. Nous octroyer des faveurs ne feraient que nous rendre, nous comme lui, suspects aux yeux de ceux qu'il commande.» Répondit Melosa à voix basse.

Au mot 'Amazone' je passais près de m'étouffer. _Des Amazones!_ Bien des choses se mettaient en place! Celles que j'avais sous les yeux me semblait tout ce qu'il y a d'authentique. Leurs vêtements en peau d'animaux. Leurs bottes de cuirs souples. Leurs corps bronzés et musclés. Leurs airs redoutables et cette franche confiance qui émanait de toutes les pores de leur peau me le confirmaient. _Des Amazones ! Whoaa_ _!_

Titus était un prospère marchand d'esclave romain. Si je le savais c'est qu'il était venu parler en privé à Melosa voilà quelques heures. Suite à cet entretient, Titus nous avait fait retirer nos chaînes, proclamant que nous ne pourrions pas nous enfuir sans servir d'abord de repas aux requins. C'est Éponin qui m'avait dévoilé son nom et qui il était.

«Trouves-toi quelqu'un qui veut bien partager sa chaleur avec toi si tu as si froid.» termina sèchement la grande femme en lui lançant un regard agacé.

«Pourquoi pas vous ma Reine?» Murmura-t-elle d'un ton plaintif.

Au mot 'Reine' je fus tout juste surprise. Il me semblait aussi que cette dernière avait un fort ascendant sur toutes les femmes présentent dans cette cale. Les yeux à peine ouverts, je continuais à les épier et à feindre le sommeil.

Seule le sourire mesquin de Melosa répondit à la jeune Clio et quand cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour lui servir une réplique de son crue, Éponin lui posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule avant de prendre la relève.

«Moi je suis bien prête à te donner un peu de chaleur, Clio.» Offrit Éponin. «À la condition que tu me donnes aussi un peu de la tienne, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Comme on dit, un service en attire un autre, pas vrai?» Susurra-t-elle d'un ton enjôleur.

«Ouais... Pour ensuite me faire raccourcir d'une tête par une certaine Poly quand nous rentrerons au village. Non merci. Je suis assez sage pour me tenir bien loin de toi Ep.»

Une chose me parut curieuse dans cette dernière phrase. À part bien sûr la super joute de drague. Ne nous dirigions nous pas vers une vente aux enchères ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de penser qu'elles allaient rentrer chez-elles? Bizarre... J'écoutais la suite un peu plus attentivement.

«Poly? Bien, ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas te causer de tort. Si personne ne lui dit alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.»

«Le problème est que je ne suis pas si naïve! Autant que je sache, je ne serai pas la prochaine entaille à ta ceinture. D'ailleurs, as-tu seulement encore de la place sur cette ceinture? Je...»

«Ça suffit vous deux.» S'interposa Melosa. «Vous réglerez vos comptes quand nous serons rentrées.»

Clio soupira lourdement, mais ne tourna pas les talons. Apparemment elle n'en avait pas terminé.

«Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore?» Tonna Melosa sur un ton ennuyé.

«Tout le monde semble bien sûr que nous rentrerons.» Elle marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. «Et si le plan ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu? Avez-vous seulement pensé à une solution de rechange?» Questionna la jeune Amazone.

«Le plan ira comme il doit aller.» Lâcha Melosa. «Quand elle apprendra que les romains ont capturé une bande d'Amazone les cordons de sa bourse se délieront. Quand Titus aura reçue la somme que nous avons convenu, il prendra sa part, nous laissera la nôtre, et nous repartirons chacun de notre côté tous les deux un peu plus riche.»

«C'est peut-être un traître pour ce qu'on en sait. Et s'il décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette avec l'or, qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchera?» Rajouta Clio.

Melosa éclata de rire. «Oh! Il ne fera pas ça, crois-moi.»

«Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça vénérable Reine?» Ajouta encore Clio avec insolence.

Je crus un instant que la jeune amazone allait se faire rabrouer pour sa témérité, mais il n'en fut rien.

«Titus pourra dire adieu à ce à quoi il tient le plus au monde... Ne crois pas, Clio que je ne me sois pas muni de garantis. J'ai quelques flèches dans mon carquois qu'il me suffirait de décocher et en moins de deux...» Elle laissa traîner sa voix puis fit claquer ses doigts. «Tous les êtres chers à son cœur ne seraient qu'un douloureux souvenir.»

«C'est monstrueux!» S'écria Clio un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Cette fois quand elle parla, le ton de Melosa était descendu de quelques octaves et toujours en chuchotant elle se renfrogna. «N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresse, ma petite. Il me serait facile de te laisser derrière. Titus n'est pas tout blanc, il y a bien des choses que tu ignores à son sujet, parce que tu es jeune et que je suis Reine. De ce fait je n'ai pas à t'expliquer mes actions et mes décisions. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois; tu me dois obéissance et respect !»

Elles firent silence l'espace de plusieurs battements de cœur. Je crus que cette discussion était close, mais la jeune Clio revint à la charge.

«Vous oubliez une chose. Tout n'en tient qu'à Titus, mais s'il lui arrive malheur entre temps, que ferons-nous alors? Y avez vous seulement songé?»

«Alors, souhaite qu'il ne lui arrive rien!» Ajouta Éponin.

«Très rassurant!» Répondit Clio d'une voix remplit de dérision.

«Clio...» Gronda dangereusement Melosa.

«Et elle?» Demanda alors la jeune amazone à l'intention de Melosa. Je me raidis un peu bien malgré moi en comprenant qu'elle parlait de moi.

«Quoi elle?» Répondit la Reine des Amazones d'un ton totalement détaché.

«Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser derrière, non?»

«Pourquoi non? C'est un poids mort.»

C'était compréhensible puisque j'étais un intrus parmi elle. Une pure inconnue. Mais cela me vexais tout de même un peu de l'entendre parler de moi de cette façon.

«On ne peut pas lui faire confiance.»

«Et pourquoi non?»

«Parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle vienne avec nous, c'est une vierge d'Hestia. D'ailleurs je me demande bien pourquoi je n'ai pas encore corrigé la situation.» Rajouta Melosa.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Avait-elle l'intention de m'éliminer ? Puisque j'étais un poids mort, c'était sans doute à ça qu'elle faisait allusion. J'allais devoir surveiller mes arrières.

«Viens ici.» Entendis-je Éponin dire sur le ton de la confidence à l'intention de Clio. «Allez, viens. Je ne te ferais rien que tu ne souhaite pas. Viens, il faut dormir maintenant. Demain sera une très longue journée.»

«Mais si Hespérides...»

«Ne t'en fait pas, Hespérides déliera les cordons de sa bourse et Titus fera ce qu'il a à faire. Viens.»

Cette dernière bride de conversation me laissa perplexe... Un plan d'évasion de toute évidence. Sur ce je vis Clio s'approcher d'Éponin qui la prit par la main pour la mener sur la couche qu'elle détenait à mes côtés.

Un peu plus tard cette nuit là, je m'éveillais au son des petits gémissements et grognements à mes côtés. Pourquoi j'ouvris les yeux, je me le demande encore à ce jour. C'était stupide. À l'évidence, il y avait un 'partage de chaleur' peu orthodoxe sur la paillasse voisine et j'aurais sans doute du m'y attendre. Mais quoi qu'il en soit j'ouvris tout de même les yeux.

Éponin et Clio étaient en plein ébat. Il était évident que ni l'une ni l'autre ne se souciaient de qui que ce soit. Même si elles étaient discrètes, elles occupaient quand même la paillasse à quelques centimètres de moi.

Éponin était dessus et menait la danse. Clio qui atteignait apparemment l'orgasme avait les yeux clos et soupirait lourdement, la bouche enfouit dans le cou de son amante. Et c'est exactement à ce moment qu'Éponin en profita pour tourner la tête vers moi et qu'elle fixa délibérément ses brillantes prunelles dans les miennes. Là comme ça, dans la pénombre de la cale, elle me regarda en affichant un sourire empreint de lubricité. Je fus incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens, trop estomaquée pour faire autrement. Quelques battements de cœur passèrent ainsi sans jamais que son regard rendu brûlant par la candeur du sexe ne se détache du mien. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'étais franchement sidérée. C'est alors que je l'entendis murmurer très, très bas d'une voix rauque un peu essoufflé. «Tu en veux ?» C'est tout juste si je ne sentit pas son souffle chaud jouer dans mon oreille.

Ses paroles firent leur chemin jusqu'à mon cerveau et mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Avais-je bien entendu ? Comme elle me souriait toujours en continuant de s'activer sur Clio, je me retournais comme une crêpe sur ma couche, les joues en feu, frissonnante et fort mal à l'aise. En fait, j'étais à la fois choquée, contrariée, un tantinet scandalisée mais surtout très excitée. La fatigue sûrement. Et les événements aussi ! Je n'étais plus moi-même. _Vraiment ?_ Me dis ma petite voix. J'entendis le petit rire d'Éponin tandis que Clio rendait un ultime soupire en prononçant son nom.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV

La Table d'Émeraude :

_Il est vrai, sans mensonge, certain et très véritable : Ce qui est en bas est comme ce qui est en haut, et ce qui est en haut est comme ce qui est en bas ; par ces choses se font les miracles d'une seule chose. Et comme toutes les choses sont et proviennent d'un, par la méditation d'un, ainsi toutes les choses sont nées de cette chose unique par adaptation. Le Soleil en est le père, et la Lune la mère. Le vent l'a porté dans son ventre. La terre est sa nourrice et son réceptacle. Le Père de tout, le Thélème du monde universel est ici. Sa force ou puissance est entière si elle est convertie en terre. Tu sépareras la terre du feu, le subtil de l'épais, doucement avec grande industrie. Il monte de la terre et descend du ciel, et reçoit la force des choses supérieures et des choses inférieures. Tu auras par ce moyen la gloire du monde, et toute obscurité s'enfuira de toi. C'est la force, forte de toute force, car elle vaincra toute chose subtile et pénétrera toutes choses solides. Ainsi, le monde a été créé. De cela sortiront d'admirables adaptations, desquelles le moyen est ici donné. C'est pourquoi j'ai été appelé Hermès Trismégiste, ayant les trois parties de la philosophie universelle. Ce que j'ai dit de l'œuvre solaire est complet._

_Traduction de Fulcanelli_,

Le lendemain me trouva éveillée après toutes les autres quand un soldat vint nous porter à manger. Les yeux encore à demi clos et en baillant aux corneilles, je me levais pour aller quérir mon écuelle qui contenait quelque chose qui ressemblait à une espèce de boue blanchâtre. Un morceau de pain nous fut également distribué. J'étais affamée.

En revenant tranquillement vers ma couche, je rencontrais le regard d'Éponin posé sur moi. Elle souriait doucement d'un air satisfait. Une petite lueur joua dans ses prunelles marrons. Elle avait l'air amusé. «Bien dormi?» Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rieuse, en m'emboîtant le pas vers nos paillasses respectives. Machinalement, je balayais la cale du regard à la recherche de Clio. Cette dernière nous observait non loin et quand elle me vit la regarder, je la vis rougir comme un coquelicot. Je grommelais un petit 'non' en réponse à la question d'Éponin.

Cette boue était infecte. Le pain aida à faire passer le tout. Je tournais un instant mon regard vers Éponin. Elle était occupée à enlever sa ceinture. Je remarquais également, quand elle l'étendit sur ses genoux, toutes les petites encoches qui y étaient gravées. Ma bouche, de son propre chef, s'ouvrit toute grande. Elle était ornée de pas moins d'une cinquantaine de petits traits. Elle leva les yeux à cet instant et évidemment ne manqua pas mon air stupéfait. Elle se contenta d'afficher un autre sourire amusé mais me fit grâce de tout commentaire, avant de se mettre à tracer une encoche supplémentaire.

Embarrassée, je recommençais à grignoter mon morceau de pain. Une gamme de réflexion surgit dans mon esprit. Éponin devait être une sacrée tombeuse! Je l'entendais gratter le cuir de sa ceinture, en même temps que me revenait des bribes de la nuit dernière. Je me rappelais son regard. L'intimité que j'avais partagé avec elle bien malgré moi et cela me fit rougir. Je repensais aux émotions que cela m'avait fait ressentir. Je me sentais comme une voyeuse, comme si j'avais été plus qu'un témoin, comme si en quelque sorte j'avais prit part à leurs ébats.

Melosa arriva sur l'entre fait et me tendit une des ses petites feuilles vertes au goût amer. «Tiens, mâches.» Elle jeta un œil vers Éponin et vers la tâche que celle-ci s'appliquait à terminer.

Elle secoua la tête en lui jetant un sourire guindé. Ce qui me fit loucher vers la ceinture de cette dernière. Je m'étouffais carrément avec ma propre salive. Cette ceinture arborait, au bas mot, pas moins de trois fois plus d'entailles que celle d'Éponin! Subjugué je le fut! Et quand elle se pencha sur moi pour me tapoter le dos j'eus un petit mouvement de recule. Mes yeux étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes et paraissaient sans doute totalement effarés. Elle me lâcha un 'ça va' inquiet et je secouais la tête pour lui assurer que non, ça n'allait pas! Elle redoubla la force de ses tapotements avant que je retrouve enfin un peu mon souffle et ma dignité aussi.

«Ça va, Gabrielle?» Me demanda-t-elle encore, sa voix, un doux chuchotement dans mon oreille. Je frissonnais en sentant son souffle chaud. Pas qu'il y avait quelque chose de libidineux dans son comportement, là maintenant, non, pas pour elle, mais pour moi si! Et ça c'était si inattendu! Les joues en feu et le regard larmoyant je levais la tête vers elle en me raclant la gorge.

Un «Merci!» étranglé fut tout ce que je réussi a balbutier en m'essuyant les yeux. Se remettant debout elle me lança un chaleureux sourire et je la vis s'éloigner de moi en marchant d'un pas vigoureux.

Ces amazones me contaminaient l'esprit! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Les ennuis dans lesquels je me trouvais me revinrent en force. Comment allais-je me sortir de là. J'allais devoir y aller une journée à la fois. De toute façon, tout était si nouveau ici pour moi.

Un soldat romain vint nous quérir. Apparemment il était temps pour nous d'aller faire un brin de promenade sur le pont.

Chemin faisant, Éponin m'expliqua que cette promenade n'était en rien de la compassion pour les captives.

«Vois-tu, un bon marchand se doit de prendre soin de sa marchandise.» Elle s'accouda au bastingage et j'en fit de même en admirant la mer turquoise. Le soleil doré était accroché bien haut dans le ciel et radieux il me chauffait la peau. C'était à coupé le souffle.

«Il nous fait prendre l'air et s'assure que notre bronzage reste bien uniforme.»

Je secouais un peu la tête à ces confessions. En vérité j'étais totalement déprimé mais néanmoins enchanté du décor. Je me rendis compte qu'à part les amazones et moi-même, il devait y avoir au moins une autre douzaine de femmes. Sûrement étaient-elles maintenues captives dans une autre section de la cale. Ces dernières n'étaient de toute évidence pas des amazones.

«Cet après-midi, on aura droit à un bain. Ensuite ce sera, les huiles et les crèmes. Tu auras sans doute droit à de nouveaux habits aussi.» Me fit-elle savoir en souriant. Je louchais inopinément vers sa ceinture et elle le vit. Encore une fois elle me gratifia d'un fier sourire. Je me détournais vers le large et entreprit de fixer l'horizon. Elle m'imita et nous restâmes ainsi silencieuses pendant un moment.

«Éponin?»

«Mmmmouais.» Répondit-elle nonchalamment.

«Comment je me suis retrouvé là… Dans la cale je veux dire?»

Elle se retourna à demi vers moi. Cela lui prit un petit moment avant de répondre et je la laissais me détailler à loisir.

«Bien… Tu étais déjà dans la cale quand nous, nous sommes fait embarquer.» Elle marqua une pause semblant se demander si elle devait ajouter ou non autre chose puis elle enchaîna. «Melosa a demandé à Titus, car elle voulait vérifier quelque chose.» Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit et poursuivit. «Ils t'ont trouvé inconsciente dans le temple d'Athena sur l'île de Rhodes. Ta tête était ceinte de bandelettes de laine blanche, tu portais une robe blanche, un rochet et un manteau pourpre. Titus sait reconnaître ces habits… Disons que toi et tes sœurs êtes des prises de premier ordre pour un marchand d'esclave… juste avant les amazones…» Elle observa attentivement ma réaction. «On se demande d'ailleurs ce que tu faisais à Rhodes…»

«Du recrutement. Je faisais du recrutement.» Cela parût la satisfaire.

«Comment en es-tu venu à devenir une Prêtresse d'Hestia?» Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

J'allais m'inventer une vie, il le fallait bien.

«Bien, on m'a choisi et consacré au culte à l'âge de sept ans. Depuis quelques années, je recrute les futures adeptes en voyageant de ville en village. Je suis native de l'île de Ténédos.»

Éponin hocha la tête semblant savoir où se trouvait l'île de Ténédos. J'en fus soulagé.

Elle sourit. «Et que se passe-t-il si l'une d'entre-vous perd sa virginité?» Me demanda-t-elle tout bonnement.

Je rougis un peu. «Eh bien on nous enterre vivante. C'est le châtiment encouru, comme tu vois, ça incite à rester chaste.»

«C'est vraiment déplorable.» Ajouta-t-elle les yeux perdus au loin à l'horizon.

«Mmmouais…» Marmottais-je pour moi-même. «Enfin, parles-moi des amazones.» J'avais envie d'en connaître davantage. En fait c'était plus qu'une envie. Je savais que toute information pourrait éventuellement me servir. «Je sais.» Je fis un grand geste de la main pour la désigner. «C'est plutôt évident non?»

Elles plissa les yeux mais hocha la tête se disant sans doute qu'il aurait fallut être aveugle et complètement idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Un banc de dauphin apparut dans les sillons que laissait le navire. Un sourire joua sur mes lèvres. Pour un court instant j'oubliais presque ma situation.

«Oh, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Moi et mes sœurs venons d'Éphèse. En réalité, nous venons de nous y installer pour tenter de rebâtir notre Nation.»

«Rebâtir?» Dis-je intéressé.

«Oui, après que la Destructrice des Nations nous ait chassé de nos terres, celles qui ont réussit à survivre ont migrer vers Éphèse. Il se trouve là un temple appartenant à notre Déesse Artémis. On ne se résout pas à quitter la Grèce. On espère seulement que cette salope de Destructrice nous laisse en paix.»

«Destructrice?» Dis-je en déglutissant.

Éponin cracha dans la mer. Au même moment Melosa vint s'accouder à nos côtés.

«Elle sait.» Dit simplement Éponin.

«Je vois.» Répondit Melosa. «Je suppose que seul un crétin pourrait ne pas s'en rendre compte. Pas que c'était un secret de toute façon. On veut seulement ne pas le crier sur les toits.»

Je faillis me mettre à rire. Elles étaient très loin d'être discrètes! De plus, attifées comme elles l'étaient, il était clair qu'elles étaient autre chose que de simples paysannes et que leurs muscles ne leurs servaient pas à manier la fourche ou la pelle.

«C'est notre Reine.»

«Je sais.» Comme j'aurais voulu rattraper ces mots!

Melosa plissa les yeux et j'entendis presque les grincements de son cerveau tandis qu'elle additionnait certaines variables. Une lueur perça dans ses yeux. Le seul moment où on avait usé de son titre était hier soir en catimini avec la jeune Clio. Ce qui voulait forcément dire que j'avais écouté et que forcément j'avais aussi entendu certaines allégations qu'elles voulaient garder secrètes.

Elle serra les lèvres et regarda Éponin. Pendant un instant elles eurent l'air d'avoir une conversation silencieuse. «Par Artémis!» Gronda Melosa avant de me jeter un regard noir. «Tu écoutais, pas vrai! Tu as tout entendu, tout!» Je vis son visage se durcir quand je ne répondis pas. Elle jeta un autre regard vers Éponin

Sans crier gare, elle me prit par la main et me tira derrière elle direction la cale. Les soldats ne firent rien pour l'en empêcher, ni les marins non plus. Sa poigne était comme un étau et il me fallut une certaine dose d'habiliter pour arriver à la suivre sans tomber. Je suis certaine que même si je perdais pied elle allait tout de même me traîner derrière elle. Les autres femmes amazones ou non qui étaient éparpillées ici et là sur le pont nous regardèrent passer en coup de vent.

Je crus fermement que mon aventure allait prendre fin d'ici quelques instants quand nous aurions atteint la cale. Melosa semblait furieuse. Elle était forte aussi et je fis de mon mieux pour la suivre à travers la volée de marches qui descendaient à la cale.

«S'il vous plaît arrêtes! Je ne dirai rien! Je le jure!» Je me mis à chialer. Morte de peur que j'étais.

«Oh ça, je vais m'en assurer, crois-moi!» Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

«Je le jure! Je…»

«Tais-toi!» Sa voix résonna tel un gong. Si avant j'avais eu peur, maintenant j'étais terrifiée! Une amazone! Non. Une Reine Amazone! Me corrigeais-je mentalement. J'allais être totalement incapable de me défendre! On ne devait pas obtenir le titre de Reine en tricotant des chaussons!

Arrivé à la cale, vide, sauf de nous, elle me tira brusquement devant elle, m'agrippa par le collet, me poussa contre une des poutres et mit maintint fermement à l'aide de son corps, qu'elle avait dure et ferme, sans jamais lâcher mon poignet. Je me mis à trembler quand elle commença à fouiller dans ses vêtements.

Y dissimulait-elle une arme? J'entendais le craquement de ses cuirs et sentais leurs odeurs de musc aussi. Je sentais son souffle chaud qui soulevait mes mèches blondes à chacune de ses expirations. J'entendis ensuite le bruit que fit sa ceinture en se détachant. Mes tremblements redoublèrent. Avait-elle l'intention de me fouetter à mort? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Je vis passer cette dernière affublée de toutes ces petites encoches, comme des décorations ou des trophées de guerre. Je fermais les yeux. Sans cérémonie, elle réussit à ligoter mes deux poignets. Elle avait déjà fait ça, ça se sentait. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs et avérés.

J'eus à peine conscience qu'elle levait mes bras dans le but de les accrocher au poteau. Il lui fallut me soulever un peu pour atteindre l'anneau au-dessus de ma tête et elle se servit de sa cuisse, qu'elle plaça sans cérémonie entre mes jambes pour me soulever. Ce qui ne fut pas tout à fait indolore. Je me sentais comme du bétail aussi. Je fus cependant rapidement consciente du résultat : J'avais les deux poignets entravés au-dessus de ma tête. Complètement à sa merci maintenant.

Elle se recula pour admirer son travail et tira un peu sur la ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien solide. Elle l'était. J'étais sur le bout des pieds et des crampes menaçaient de s'y installer. Son regard passa lentement de mes poignets à mon visage. Un sourire salace se dessina sur ses lèvres. Son regard poursuivit son lent examen, s'arrêtant sur mes seins un moment avant de descendre jusqu'à mes pieds. Elle semblait satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait.

«Je ne dirais rien…» Tentais-je encore d'une petite voix.

Elle se contenta de rire doucement. Sans même ajouter quoi que ce soit elle fit un pas supplémentaire vers moi. Je fermais les yeux certaines que les coups allaient pleuvoir avec force. Au lieu de ça, elle agrippa mes cheveux et me tira la tête vers l'arrière, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de forcer sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle m'embrassait! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Pitié! Elle n'allait pas me tuer, c'est autre chose qu'elle voulait! La lumière se fit dans mon cerveau. J'étais sensé être une vierge d'Hestia! Quoi de pire pour une prêtresse que de se voir ravir sa précieuse virginité. Cela lui donnerait un puissant argument de chantage! Si je parlais, elle allait aussi le faire. Le problème, est que je n'étais plus vierge… Et de la façon dont c'était partit, elle s'en rendrait forcément compte dans peu de temps. Son baisé devint plus féroce et sa respiration plus lourde.

Il me sembla que ses mains étaient partout sur moi à la fois. Bien malgré moi, des papillons se mirent à voleter avec intensité dans mon bas ventre. Mes joues, je le sais, s'empourprèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra aussi. J'étais loin d'être indifférente à ses assauts et elle s'en rendit compte. Des gouttes de sueur commencèrent à perler un peu partout sur mon corps. Dieu que j'avais chaud.

Elle me repoussa un peu pour regarder mon visage. Sans doute vit-elle le désir et le feu dans mes yeux. Pas besoin d'être un érudit pour voir que j'étais plus excitée que terrifiée. Son sourire s'élargit et ses yeux brillèrent comme des obsidiennes.

«On n'est pas obligé que ça soit désagréable, hein?» Lâcha-t-elle lentement. «Non?» Elle m'assaillit de plus belle. «Oui?» Elle rit.

Oh! Mon dieu! Elle repoussa une de ses cuisses entre mes jambes et le lent mouvement qu'elle entreprit me fit monter le sang à la tête. Son corps me coinçait proprement contre la poutre, le mouvement incessant de sa cuisse se poursuivit, tandis qu'elle recommençait à m'embrasser. Elle menait la danse et moi je suivais le rythme bien malgré moi. Elle agrippa une fois de plus mes cheveux et tira pour dégager mon cou. Elle embrassa ma gorge, mes oreilles, lentement, me mordilla aussi un peu par moment pendant que par-dessus ma tunique, sa main libre explorait mon ventre, mes hanches, mes fesses, mes seins . Sa cuisse manœuvrait toujours se faisant plus insistante et de temps à autres elles fixaient ses prunelles noires dans les miennes. Intense! Si j'avais à décrire en un mot c'était celui-ci. Intense.

J'étais en sueur et j'avais le souffle court. Si elle poursuivait j'allais jouir dans les secondes à venir. Elle le sentit aussi puisque sa cuisse se retira de mon entrejambe aussitôt, me laissant pantoise et un tantinet frustré.

«Non. Pas tout de suite. Et pas comme ça.» Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille en riant un peu. Elle recula la tête pour me regarder tranquillement cessant toutes activités complémentaires. Un sourire était accroché à ses lèvres et les étoiles dans ses yeux me parurent briller de mille feux. Elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

J'étais sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour au moins m'objecter un peu, mais elle recommença à m'embrasser. J'étais toujours sur la pointe des pieds et je commençais à en pâtir. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, elle passa ses mains sous mon postérieur et me souleva. Mes jambes s'accrochèrent à ses hanches et elle me repoussa complètement sur la grosse poutre.

Sa main partit en reconnaissance sous ma tunique et explora toutes les zones herogènes qu'elle y rencontra. Des vagues de plaisirs déferlaient vers mon sexe. Son visage revint au mien et elle m'embrassa encore. Elle détacha ses lèvres des miennes et se contenta ensuite de me regarder. Ses yeux ne me quittaient plus tandis que sa main descendait. Doucement, je sentis son doigt glisser vers la moiteur de mon sexe. J'étais si mouillée. Lentement elle commença à l'insérer en moi. Ses yeux se rétrécirent quand elle ne rencontra aucune résistance. Pendant un instant je crut qu'elle allait sûrement mal prendre la chose, mais soulagé, je vis un sourire étirer ses lèvres puis un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

«Tiens, tiens… Mais tu n'es plus vierge toi…» Minauda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. «Eh bien, eh bien.» Dit-elle doucement dans mon oreille. «Pour une surprise… C'est une surprise… Tant pis, ça aura le même résultat de toute façon…» Son sourire tantôt aguicheur devint celui d'une prédatrice et sans cérémonie elle inséra un deuxième doigt en moi. Je pense que cela la contraria passablement. Cependant ça ne l'arrêta pas et je la sentis se raidir contre moi. Sa main libre se referma sur ma gorge et elle serra un peu. La peur s'ajouta à toute la gamme des émotions que je ressentais déjà. Ses doigts qui m'empalaient commencèrent à s'activer lentement dans un mouvement circulaire de va et viens. Ses prunelles ne lâchaient plus les miennes tandis que la cadence augmentait. J'haletais de pur plaisir. Comment faire autrement? Mon corps entier frissonna en réponse à ses attentions.

«Melosa… Me…lo…sa je… vais jouir… Je vais jouir…» Réussis-je à haleter tout bas. Et c'est ce que je voulais! Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent en moi. Nous pouvions toutes les deux sentir les pulsations de mon cœur dans mon sexe. Elle me sourit franchement et s'agenouilla en remontant mes jambes sur ses épaules. De toute façon elles étaient si molles que je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'auraient pas soutenu. Elle allait me mener à l'extase. Son souffle chaud s'insinua en moi.

Elle se joua de moi, retardant l'orgasme à son extrême limite. C'était un don qu'elle devait avoir. Je crus devenir folle plus d'une fois. Mon ventre se crispait et mes jambes se resserraient sur sa nuque.

Puis se fut l'explosion, le feu d'artifice final. Mon corps trembla si fort sous ses caresses. Ce fut l'orgasme le plus puissant de toute ma vie! Ce n'est pas peu dire! Du moins c'est ce que je croyais à cet instant.

Elle prit son temps avant de se relever. Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois.

«Tu gardes mon secret et je garde le tiens…» Me dit-elle sans ambages, comme si nous venions de sceller un accord. J'étais encore entre ciel et terre. Elle me détacha et commença à s'éloigner en remettant sa ceinture. Elle me jeta un dernier regard, prit une gorgée d'eau en passant et disparut hors de ma vue en se gargarisant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V_Hymne à la Beauté _

_Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme, _

_O Beauté? ton regard, infernal et divin, _

_Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime, _

_Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin. _

_Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore; _

_Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux; _

_Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore _

_Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux. _

_Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu des astres? _

_Le Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien; _

_Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les désastres, _

_Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien. _

_Tu marches sur des morts, Beauté, dont tu te moques; _

_De tes bijoux l'Horreur n'est pas le moins charmant, _

_Et le Meurtre, parmi tes plus chères breloques, _

_Sur ton ventre orgueilleux danse amoureusement. _

_L'éphémère ébloui vole vers toi, chandelle, _

_Crépite, flambe et dit: Bénissons ce flambeau! _

_L'amoureux pantelant incliné sur sa belle _

_A l'air d'un moribond caressant son tombeau. _

_Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe, _

_O Beauté! monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu! _

_Si ton œil, ton sourire, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte _

_D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu? _

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe? Ange ou Sirène, _

_Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée aux yeux de velours, _

_Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine! - _

_L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds?_

Charles Baudelaire - Les fleurs du mal

Quand je remontais sur le pont, je le fis en ne quittant pas le sol des yeux. J'étais si honteuse, si pleine de remords et pourtant qu'avais-je fait de _**si**_ mal? Sûrement les vestiges du lavement de cerveau chrétien avec lequel on m'avait endoctriné toute ma vie. Enfin une partie de ma vie. Puisque maintenant je me considérais comme athée. Voilà aussi pourquoi, j'avais répondu si évasivement à ce Enyalios. Ça me rendait furieuse. Je m'arrêtais net dans l'ombre de l'embrasure de la porte qui menait au pont. _Enyalios! 'Le Furieux'. Merde…_Quelque chose venait de me revenir en mémoire. _Enyalios_, ce nom ne m'étais pas inconnu. _Arès!_ Si c'était une coïncidence je voulais bien me pendre! Enyalios était le nom dont on affublait parfois Arès le Dieu de la Guerre. Par tous les dieux de cette Grèce antique! Pourquoi est-ce que ça me revenait seulement maintenant! Encore une autre question sans réponse. Ce pouvait-il que j'aie dîner en compagnie d'un Dieu du Panthéon grec? Que je brûle! Impossible que ce Enyalios soit un Dieu. Un Dieu n'aurait pas besoin d'envoyer des gens exécuter ses basses besognes, il s'en occuperait lui-même, tout puissant qu'il devait être!

Je réfléchis encore en me creusant les méninges. Non, ce type avec qui j'avais dîner en tête-à-tête en Moldavie n'était pas un dieu. Certes, il en avait la prestance et peut-être aussi l'intelligence. C'est ce que je conclus en repensant à la façon dont il s'était exprimé. En vérité, je crois qu'il avait délibérément choisi ce nom dans l'expectative de me manipuler. Il savait que j'allais finir par découvrir ce fait, enfin j'étais mythologue après tout. Quels étaient donc les astucieux plans de cet auguste fou? Les têtes de Baphomet, la Tabula Smaragdina, l'émeraude, Lilith, mon voyage dans le temps. Je secouais la tête. Il me faudrait ressasser tout ça plus tard. Autant laissé mijoté le tout un moment. Peut-être le puzzle finirait-il par ce mettre tout seul en place. J'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sur ces bienheureuses pensées, je levais les yeux et aperçu Melosa en compagnie d'Éponin toujours accoudée au bastingage. Elles bavardaient tranquillement en me regardant toutes les deux, en souriant allègrement. Figée comme je l'étais dans l'embrasure de cette maudite porte, je me demandais si j'avais envie de les rejoindre. Sur cette glorieuse interrogation, une dame d'un âge vénérable apparût à mes côtés comme sortit de nulle part. Elle me repoussa sur le côté et s'engagea sur le pont.

Frappant avec force dans ses mains elle annonça d'une voix haut perchée que c'était l'heure du bain.

J'étais reconnaissante pour ce bain. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un bain… Dans l'un des compartiments de la cale, on avait remplit d'eau de mer de grands tonneaux. Ils étaient assez grand pour que l'on puisse y entrer entièrement et s'immerger. L'eau froide me revigora et je rendis grâce au ciel plusieurs fois en me savonnant avec délice, oubliant du coup tous mes soucis. On me fournit aussi une lotion à la camomille pour me laver les cheveux. J'en fus quitte pour deux lavages, la camomille ferait ressortir mes mèches blondes.

Puis ce fut les huiles et les crèmes. On me massa, me badigeonna, me cura les ongles et pour finir, on me coiffa. J'étais aussi reluisante qu'un sou neuf. Mes cheveux avaient été brossés et tressés en une multitude de petites nattes. On me remit ensuite une tunique de lin fraîche. Sur ce je fut libre d'aller sur le pont pour prendre mon repas du soir. Ce qui était de beaucoup préférable à la cale.

Quand j'arrivais à l'air libre, je remarquais que toutes les femmes qui y étaient présente portaient la même tunique de lin beige que moi, amazones inclus. Bien malgré moi, cela me fit sourire. Elles avaient l'air bien moins redoutable accoutrées de la sorte.

«Quelque chose qui te fait sourire Prêtresse?» Vint se glisser dans mon oreille la voix voluptueuse de Melosa qui venait d'apparaître à mes côtés. Suite à cette question elle se planta devant moi, me faisant de l'ombre à l'aide de son imposante stature. Avais-je mentionné qu'elle me dépassait d'une demie tête? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle me détailla de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Je savais que je devais avoir fière allure. Du moins davantage que durant ce dernier vingt-quatre heures. Elle me gratifia d'un large sourire. Apparemment elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait. Sa main joua un instant avec une de mes petites tresses. «Pas mal.» Finit-elle par murmurer avec de petites étincelles dans ses yeux sombres.

«Merci.» Bredouillais-je en la repoussant délicatement pour me diriger vers celui qui distribuait la nourriture. Dieu sait que je voulais seulement m'éloigner d'elle et ça parce que j'étais remarquablement troublée. Merde! Cette femme m'avait baisé, voilà moins de quelques heures, dans la cale de ce navire! Elle m'avait baisé!

Pour tout avouer, j'étais surtout affolée par le fait que j'y avais pris un plaisir colossal! C'était fort dérangeant et ça me chamboulait. Et même en faisant abstraction de ces faits, cette femme m'intimidait réellement.

Elle me suivit donc en direction du cantinier.

Mon ventre gronda. C'était soir de festin car on nous servit une portion de viande accompagnée de riz et de légumes.

Le soleil était sur le point de céder sa place à la lune et amorçait sa course dans un ballet multicolore à faire pâlir tous les chorégraphes de cette ère ou la mienne.

Je rejoignis Éponin qui, assise à même les planches du pont, mangeait tranquillement en observant le ciel. Je pris place à ses côtés. Melosa marcha dans notre direction mais fut interceptée par une jeune amazone à la chevelure rousse. Elles s'installèrent un peu plus loin pour discuter. Et moi, j'oscillais entre soulagement et déception.

«Ça va?» Me demanda Éponin.

Comme je tardais à lui offrir une réponse, elle ajouta. «Si j'avais à perdre ma virginité pour une seconde fois, je serais heureuse que ce soit encore avec Melosa.»

Le morceau de carotte que je venais d'avaler manqua rester coincé dans ma gorge. Pourquoi est-ce que cette révélation me surprenait? Franchement! Cela me coupa un peu l'appétit, j'avais envie d'un verre et d'une clope! J'en conclus aussi que Melosa ne s'était pas empressée de lui raconté que quelqu'un d'autre avant elle avait ravit ma si 'estimé' virginité. Ça au moins c'était une bonne nouvelle!

Le repas passa ainsi, sans que trop de paroles ne soient échangées, captivées toutes les deux par cet extraordinaire couché de soleil. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la conversation de toute façon. À un moment je me rendis compte que Melosa n'était plus sur le pont, mais je balayais cette information de ma conscience en observant la lune pleine qui se levait doucement à l'horizon. La pénombre avait commencé à nous envahir et l'air était maintenant plus froid et humide. Les étoiles s'accrochaient une à une dans ce ciel indigo. Je frissonnais.

Quand Éponin me précéda dans la cale, je remarquais les piles de vêtements bien ficelés avec des rubans noires dans la grande caisse qu'on avait posé sur le sol. La grande amazone me tira vers la dites caisse et prit le temps de retrouver ses habits avant de me tendre les miens. Je lui en fut reconnaissante, mais je crois que j'aurais bien pu m'en sortir étant donné que c'était les seuls vêtements en tissus du lot.

Ses cuirs avaient été nettoyés et huilés, quant aux morceaux de peaux ils avaient été brossés, cela leur donnait me sembla-t-il une nouvelle vie. J'observais mon paquet. Une robe blanche, un délicat rochet de dentelle blanc et un manteau pourpre. Le parfait habit de la Vestale romaine. Je résistais tout juste à l'envie de les essayer sur-le-champ.

Éponin salua Melosa d'un petit signe de tête avant de se diriger vers elle. Je la suivis donc en traînant un peu.

La Reine des Amazones avait sa ceinture - toute bien huilée maintenant - à la main et était occupée à y incruster une entaille supplémentaire. _La mienne_ Songeais-je. Cela me fit rougir.

En y regardant mieux, je remarquais que l'encoche qu'elle s'affairait à graver se situait à l'intérieur et non l'extérieur de sa ceinture. J'en fus interloquée et à mes yeux en point d'interrogation Éponin, retira sa ceinture de son paquet et me donna un petit coup de coude pour me montrer quelque chose.

La face interne de sa ceinture était parée d'exactement huit entailles.

«Les vierges à l'intérieur, les autres à l'extérieur.» Me dit-elle en retournant sa ceinture d'un côté et de l'autre.

Cette information mit un certain temps à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à mon petit cerveau. Un instant, confuse, j'avisais Melosa qui n'avait pas même levée les yeux de son ouvrage depuis notre arrivée. Encore une fois, j'en fus quitte pour un ébahissement et ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Éponin me gratifia d'un rire altier. Impossible de compter toutes les petites entailles sur la face interne de la ceinture de Melosa, elle en contenait à vue d'œil quatre ou cinq fois plus que sa face externe. «Oh… Doux… Jésus…» Soufflais-je si consternée que j'en laissais tombé mon paquet qui atterrit sur le sol en émettant un gros 'Plock' sonore.

Cette femme devait détenir le record mondial du dépucelage! Et ça de tous les temps!

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je bouillais littéralement. Forcément mon entaille ne se trouvait pas du côté 'vierge' de cette ceinture, cette entaille n'était pas pour moi! Non mais là! Elle exagérait!

Mais je la vis! Et Éponin aussi! Quand elle tourna brièvement la tête vers la jeune rouquine un peu plus loin. Cette dernière la fixait avec des yeux de chiot amouraché. Melosa lui adressa un petit clin d'œil qui la fit sourire et rougir. Et je compris, en même temps qu'Éponin.

Ça, ça faisait mal.

«Deux dans la même journée, Reine Melosa?» Fanfaronna mon amie amazone sur le ton de la confidence en grinçant un peu des dents. «C'est tout à fait injuste.» Termina Éponin avec dérision.

Melosa remarqua l'état dans lequel je me trouvais et sans me quitter des yeux elle remit l'incriminante ceinture sur la pile de peaux et de cuirs adjacente à sa paillasse.

«Mmmmouais…» Commença-t-elle tranquillement. «Je suis en veine on dirait…» Lâcha-t-elle ensuite à l'adresse d'Éponin les yeux toujours fixés sur moi.

Je me savais rouge du bout des orteils à la racine des cheveux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais en ce moment mon cœur était comme prit dans un étau. Des émotions incompréhensibles surgissaient une après l'autre; jalousie, rejet, déception, hargne, désir, affliction, haine. Des larmes de colère brillèrent dans mes yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais cru! Et pourquoi est-ce que je réagissais si fortement. C'était comme si un tremblement de terre faisait vaciller mon âme. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je la détestais.

Les deux amazones avaient maintenant les yeux fixés sur moi. Éponin se demanda s'il était temps pour elle de courir aux abris et Melosa compris qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle n'en était pas à sa première expérience de ce genre, j'en étais tout à fait persuadé. Elle fit un petit signe de tête et je vis Éponin dégager.

Lentement la Reine des Amazones se redressa à sa pleine hauteur.

Elle fit un pas vers moi.

Mes larmes choisirent ce moment pour se mettre à couler à torrent. C'était trop pour moi. Mes nerfs flanchèrent de façon irréversible. Je craquais. Prisonnière d'un temps qui n'était pas le mien, perdue dans un monde antique que j'avais si souvent exploré en rêve. On avait ébranlé mes mœurs et mes croyances aussi. S'en était trop pour moi! Je voulais rentrer chez-moi…

Elle referma la distance qui nous séparait et tendit un peu les bras en restant planté là immobile à attendre.

Moi, folle ingénue que j'étais, je me jetais dans ses bras tendus en pleurant comme une madeleine. Et nous restâmes là enlacé. Elle me cajola, me serra contre elle, me murmura quelques paroles de réconforts, me flatta doucement le dos.

Au bout d'un moment épuisée, les jambes en coton, elle me poussa vers sa paillasse, et ne me laissa pas vraiment le choix de m'étendre à ses côtés. Face à face, elle me tira de nouveau vers elle pour me prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras. «Gabrielle… Gabrielle… Gabrielle…» Me souffla-t-elle doucement à l'oreille en passant la main dans mes cheveux tressés et en secouant un peu la tête. «Il ne faut pas te mettre dans cet état pour moi, tu sais…» Sa voix toujours un murmure. «Je suis la Reine des Amazones… et…» Elle se tût pendant que nous soupesions toutes les deux ce qu'impliquait son titre et ce qui venait après ce 'et'. De ça je n'en fus pas certaine… Qu'impliquait ce 'et' au juste? Enfin… J'étais plus calme maintenant. Le pire de ma crise de nerfs était passé et je me sentais mieux.

Je brisais le silence. «Et…» Commençais-je en marquant une pause volontaire. «Et… Moi… Je suis la Reine des connes…» Murmurais-je à mon tour. J'aimais bien avoir le dernier mot. Elle me le concéda en riant doucement et me serra davantage contre elle. Doucement, comme ça, dans sa chaleur et ses délicates caresses, je perdis mon combat contre le sommeil et quittais cette cale pour le monde des rêves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VITous les sens

_Je vais faire un puzzle avec ta peau_

_T'embrasser à t'en faire perdre tes mots_

_Faire casser des vagues dans le creux de ton dos_

_Faire avec toi le plus chaud des duos_

_Je vais te toucher du bas vers le haut_

_Te faire chavirer, grimper aux rideaux_

_Désirer ton corps comme le plus beau joyau_

_Te donner envie de sauter à l'eau_

_Je vais faire un puzzle avec ta peau_

_T'embrasser à t'en faire perdre tes mots_

_Faire casser des vagues dans le creux de ton dos_

_Faire avec toi le plus chaud des duos_

_Je vais te toucher du bas vers le haut_

_Te faire chavirer, grimper aux rideaux_

_Désirer ton corps comme le plus beau joyau_

_Te donner envie de sauter à l'eau_

_Je vais t'aimer dans Tous Les Sens_

_Je vais t'aimer_

**Ariane Moffatt**

Je m'éveillais seule sur la couche et dans la cale aussi. _Je suis la championne de la grâce matinée! Ouiiiii!_ Me dis-je en moi-même en refermant les yeux, toute heureuse de constater que je battais proprement les Amazones sur ce plan là! Pendant un court instant, cependant une petite inquiétude se manifesta à mon esprit. La vision encore embrouillée par le sommeil, j'étirais le bras pour tâter à la recherche de quelque chose. Ma main se referma sur une ceinture et je la repoussait avec mépris pour ensuite sentir, tel un trésor convoité, des morceaux de cuirs sous mes doigts. Cela me rassura aussitôt et je lâchais un petit soupir soulagé. Je n'avais pas rêvé tout ça. Les vêtements de Melosa étaient toujours empilés à côté de cette paillasse. M'étirant comme un chat, j'ouvris les yeux pour de bon de fort bel humeur.

Je me redressais avec lenteur sur mon séant en m'étirant encore et en me demandant quel heure il pouvait bien être. Je jetais un petit coup d'œil vers la pile de vêtements. Cette damnée ceinture sembla me sourire.

Je passais un long moment à la lorgner. Progressivement, je la vis se métamorphoser en cobra. «Non, non, non!» Lui dis-je tout haut en riant un peu et en secouant un doigt accusateur vers elle pour la défier de compléter sa mutation.

En poussant un 'Yssssssss' diabolique, qui me rappela mon vrai prénom, la ceinture-cobra redressa la tête et darda sur moi ses yeux rouge. Sa gueule béante et ses longs crocs dégoulinant de bave empoisonnée menacèrent avec superbe, de m'envoyer à trépas. «Ohhhhh! Noooon!» Grognais-je. «On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement…. sale… heu…. sale… peau… de vache!» Hurlais-je triomphante.

Un grondement sauvage s'échappa de ma gorge.

Ma main se referma autour de son pseudo-cou et en riant encore, je l'étranglais en la tirant vers moi pour la faire mourir sur mes genoux.

La ceinture-cobra n'était plus. R.I.P. Amen.

J'étirais un peu cette dernière, avec la crainte qu'elle ne s'anime à nouveau, et me mis à l'examiner attentivement. Ce fut plus fort que moi. Je la tournais et retournais plusieurs fois dans mes mains.

En haussant les épaules je lâchais un petit soupir contraint. Il fallait que je le fasse…

Le temps s'était arrêté.

Pour le moment je n'avais qu'une mission et celle-là, j'étais déterminé à la mener à bien.

«…six cent quatre-vingt-dix … six cent quatre-vingt-onze … six cent quatre-vingt-douze …»

«Sept cent vingt et un…»

Il me sembla bien entendre une voix derrière moi, mais j'étais trop absorbée par ce que je faisais pour vraiment y prêter attention. À plat ventre sur la paillasse, je secouais mes jambes repliées, l'une après l'autre à chaque fois qu'à voix haute, j'incrémentais de 1 mon décompte. «six cent quatre-vingt-treize … six cent quatre-vingt-quatorze … »

«**Sept cent vingt et un!**» La voix vint cette fois, plus forte et plus coléreuse.

«Uh… Oh…» Je stoppais net mes activités du moment car je savais bel et bien à qui appartenait cette voix, derechef je me redressais vivement sur mon séant, tel le daim surprit en pleine nuit, sur la chaussée, par les phares d'une automobile.

Melosa se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches et elle n'avait pas l'air contente. Dans ses yeux dansaient une flamme dangereuse et elle dardait sur moi un regard orageux. «Sept cent vingt et un de ce côté et deux cent cinquante-huit de l'autre.» Cracha-t-elle prestement. Je me sentis rougir. «Maintenant lâches cette ceinture.»

Les yeux arrondit par la peur je restais figée.

Comme je tardais à obéir elle fit deux enjambés et me l'arracha brusquement des mains. «Donnes-moi ça.» En se relevant elle ajouta encore. «Ça ne se fait pas.»

«Quoi?» Répondis-je après un moment en haussant les épaules feignant l'innocence. Je crois que le fait de m'être fait prendre avait piqué mon orgueil. Et qu'est-ce que je faisais de si répréhensible après tout? Si ça les amusaient de mettre des encoches à leurs ceintures, ça pouvait aussi m'amuser de les compter non? Pourquoi mettre des encoches sinon pour les compter? «Qu'est-ce qui ne se fait pas?»

Me regardant du haut de sa stature, elle me gratifia d'un regard mauvais. «Toucher la ceinture d'une amazone!» Murmura-t-elle dans un grondement grave.

Elle me gonflait cette ceinture! «Pourquoi?» Dis-je en sentant un peu la moutarde me monter au nez.

«Parce que c'est personnel. Tu aimerais, toi que quelqu'un lise ton journal intime?» Comme je ne répondais pas, parce que mentalement je trouvais la comparaison tellement grotesque, elle poursuivit. «Non, hein! Et bien c'est la même chose.» Termina-t-elle d'une voix grave. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens mais son visage aurait pu être de bois pour l'expression qu'il avait.

Je me retint sagement de rire. J'aurais pu m'en tirer à bon compte si je m'étais contenté d'en rester là, mais noooonnnn! Il fallait que j'en rajoute!

«Alors pourquoi le faites-vous! Hein? Pourquoi?» Dis-je en faisant un geste vers les entailles qui ceignaient cette maudite ceinture.

Pour l'heure ces petites lignes incrustées dans le cuir me semblaient faites de feu! Et en additionnant les nombres qu'elle m'avait si fortuitement donné on en était presque à mille! Presque un millier de putain de petites lignes de feu! Certes nous étions dans l'antiquité, là où les orgies était une simple formalité et où personne ne se souciaient de savoir si vous étiez hétéro ou homo, puisque personne n'en avait rien à cirer! Autre temps, autre mœurs! Mais tout de même, mille! Doux Jésus!

«Pour nous souvenir…» Vint sa réponse.

Sur cette allégation j'éclatais franchement de rire. «Vous souvenir? Vous souvenir? Avoue que tu ne te rappelle pas la moitié de ses encoches! Il y en a beaucoup trop pour ça!»

«C'est pour…» Commença-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant que je ne la coupe.

«Pffff… Pour épater la galerie, ouais!» Dis-je effrontément entre deux hoquets hilare, mes yeux la piquèrent comme un millier d'abeilles lâché sur elle. Je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine pour faire ma fière en la mettant au défi de dire le contraire. J'avais juste oublié une toute petite chose. C'est à dire; de me souvenir à qui je m'adressais.

Avant que mon cœur ne puisse entamer un autre battement, aussi vive qu'un éclair, une main me saisit au collet et me souleva brutalement. En moins de deux je pu me mirer dans ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre. Je clignais des yeux comme un hibou.

Sa main s'était étirée loin derrière elle, je me raidis par pur réflexe et fermais les yeux très forts en levant le bras pour me protéger contre la gifle qui me semblait imminente.

Rien ne se produisit.

J'entrouvrit un œil en abaissant un peu mon bras par curiosité. Elle avaient les yeux grands ouverts par la colère, ses narines étaient dilatées et ses respirations étaient laborieuses et saccadées. Elle menait un combat de tous les instants pour s'empêcher de me frapper. Pas de doute, je l'avais fait sortir de ses gonds! Il me sembla qu'une éternité passa. Puis lentement, je sentis qu'elle desserrait un petit peu sa prise sur le col de ma tunique. J'en fus soulagé. Extrêmement soulagé…

J'ouvris les yeux pour de bon, sentant que la menace était passée et vit les traits de son visage se détendre mais la colère ne quitta par pour autant ses yeux.

Nous restâmes planté là à nous regarder en chien de faïences pendant un long moment.

Elle nous regarda ensuite à tour de rôle… moi et la ceinture… la ceinture et moi…

L'atmosphère se transforma et autre chose prit naissance dans le silence de nos regards.

Elle était belle.

J'éprouvais tant d'émotions contradictoires. Mais celle qui était la plus éloquente était que je nourrissais du désir pour elle. Oui, je la désirais, là, tout de suite…

La prenant au dépourvu dans un pur élan du cœur, je l'attrapais, à mon tour, par le collet de sa tunique et la tirais vers moi pour l'embrasser.

Elle s'enflamma comme de la paille trop sèche.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je la retournais et la poussais sans vergogne sur la paillasse. Elle s'y laissa tomber docilement et aussi très délibérément. Une Reine Amazone ne devait pas se laisser faire à moins d'en avoir envie. Un sourire enjôleur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Puis je fus sur elle. Partout sur elle. C'est ainsi que la chasseresse devint la proie. J'avais besoin de la posséder et je le lui fis savoir en l'embrassant avec une fougue peu commune. Je me sentais toute puissante, belle et fière. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la faire mienne.

Elle serait la première encoche à ma ceinture et j'avais l'intention que cela compte.

Tard dans l'après-midi du troisième jour, immobile à la proue, j'admirais mon bronzage en me disant qu'il devait maintenant faire ressortir mes yeux vert. Je hochais la tête avec satisfaction à ces pensées.

Éponin à mes côtés me sourit. J'avais passé ses deux derniers jours à bavarder avec elle quand je n'étais pas à faire l'amour avec Melosa dans tous les recoins dont recelait ce navire. Je trouvais quand même un peu louche que la Reine des Amazones semble les connaître tous. Enfin… Je levais les yeux à la recherche de cette dernière. Elle était accoudé à l'autre bout du pont et me regardait de loin en discutant avec une de ses amazones.

Ma mère allait en faire une tête quand je lui dirais que j'étais devenu une adepte du culte de Sappho! Enfin si j'avais jamais l'occasion de le lui confesser. Peu importe cela me réjouissais juste d'y penser. Son rôle d'entremetteuse en prendrait pour son rhume… Surtout si je lui avouais avec qui je forniquais. _Ah! Ah! Une Reine Amazone!, cela devrait lui clouer le bec pour quelques années_. Me dis-je en riant sous cape tout en continuant de reluquer Melosa.

«Elle ne te lâche donc jamais des yeux, hein.» Lâcha Éponin qui regardait dans la même direction que moi. Un moment passa avant que mon amie amazone ne tourne la tête vers moi. «Je ne l'ai jamais vu faire… ça…»

Elle avait piqué ma curiosité. «Quoi ça?»

«Melosa ne couche jamais deux fois avec la même personne. Jamais.»

À ces paroles je soupirais. «Oh…» Lâchais-je d'un air déçu.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils. «Ça te déçois?» M'interrogea-t-elle en ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

«Tu sais qu'elle a neuf cent soixante-dix-neuf encoches à sa ceinture?»

«Tant que ça?» Éructa-t-elle mi surprise, mi septique, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait me croire ou non. Bien sûr elle savait que la ceinture de sa Reine était plutôt chargée, mais de là a en connaître le nombre exact, c'était une autre affaire. Elle semblait un peu sous le choc et je la vis involontairement jeter un œil à sa propre ceinture qu'elle avait enfilée sur sa tunique de lin. Elle éclata de rire. «Tu les as compté où quoi?» Me lança-t-elle à la cantonade avant de se remettre à rire. Elle ne me croyais pas.

«Si.» Dis-je simplement. «Je les ai compté. Sept cent vingt et une vierges et deux cent cinquante-huit non vierges.» Ajoutais-je pour lui remonter les bretelles. Elle s'arrêta net de rire et j'enchaînais. «J'avais espérer lui faire passer le cap du mille à moi toute seule.»

«Tu as touché à sa ceinture?!» Elle eut l'air horrifiée. «Arranges-toi pour qu'elle ne l'apprenne jamais Gabrielle sinon…»

Je lui coupais la parole. «Elle le sait, elle m'a prise en flagrant délit.»

Je la vis frissonner malgré le soleil de plomb. «Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait? »

«Rien. Nous avons fait l'amour.»

Éponin ouvrit la bouche sur le point de dire quelque chose puis la referma en secouant sa tête brune. «Incroyable.» L'entendis-je se murmurer à elle-même.

Puis d'un même mouvement nous retournâmes notre attention vers Melosa , qui elle, me regardait toujours de sa place à l'autre bout du pont.

«Incroyable.» Dit encore tout bas Éponin.

«Je crois que je l'aime.» Lui avouais-je comme ça tout bonnement.

Elle fronça les sourcils. «Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…» Elle marqua une pause. «Et elle… Elle doit avoir perdu la tête…» Elle secoua ses boucles brunes avant d'observer de nouveau Melosa à l'autre bout du pont.

«Peut-être.» Répondis-je.

Les yeux fixer sur sa Reine elle ajouta. «Tu dois être un sacré coup pour lui tourné la tête à ce point.»

«Peut-être…» Ajoutais-je encore en rougissant. Je ne sais pas si j'étais 'un sacré coup' mais je savais que Melosa, elle, elle l'était! Je me gardais bien de le confesser à Éponin. «Je ne sais pas… Tout ce que je sais c'est que je crois que je l'aime.» Dis-je encore avec conviction.

Plusieurs battements de cœur passèrent tandis que nous restions silencieuses. Éponin se redressa et me jeta un coup d'œil. «Tu sais quoi?»

Je secouais mes nattes blondes en signe de négation.

«Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître et crois-moi, venant d'elle ça l'est, je pense que c'est réciproque.»

Sur ces divines paroles, elle s'éloigna de moi en direction de Clio qui prenait du soleil un peu plus loin.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII_Toutes les chances_

_Comme j'aime quand tu te penches sur moi_

_Ça me donne l'impression de m'envoler un peu_

_Vers un espace-temps où on est si heureux_

_Et où l'amour peut enfin vivre pour de vrai_

_Je passe mon temps à penser à toi_

_Beaucoup trop de temps pour beaucoup trop y croire_

_J'ai toutes les chances d'échapper mon cœur_

_J'aime quand tu traces des chemins sur mon dos_

_Que tu suis en silence du bout de tes doigts_

_Et quand ça recommence, et puis tes yeux_

_Et puis ton cœur, on est si loin déjà_

_Je passe mon temps à penser à toi_

_Beaucoup trop de temps pour beaucoup trop y croire_

_J'ai toutes les chances d'échapper mon cœur_

_Comme j'aime quand tu entres dans ma vie_

_Et des caresses, des nuages de ton lit_

_Tu as touché mon cœur_

_Tu as touché mon corps_

Vers toi, je tremble plus à chaque pas

_Je passe mon temps à penser à toi_

_Beaucoup trop de temps pour beaucoup trop y croire_

_J'ai toutes les chances d'échapper mon cœur_

Mara Tremblay

"Gabrielle…" Cette voix me sembla venir d'un puits profond. "Gabrielle…" On me secouait doucement l'épaule. "Réveilles-toi, Gabrielle." Je grommelais en tentant de repousser cette main qui perturbait mon sommeil. "Gabrielle."

"Ahhhh… Quoi?" J'ouvris les yeux un peu grognon, mais la vu de son visage qui me regardait d'un air amusé, me rasséréna. "Quoi?" Dis-je encore plus doucement, en avisant Melosa et Éponin aux côtés de la paillasse où je me trouvais, c'est à dire celle de la Reine des Amazones.

Des yeux je balayais la cale. Toutes semblaient dormir sauf nous trois. Mon regard revint vers elles. J'étais un peu dans le cirage. Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras pourtant, non? Si, bien sûr. Mon cerveau enregistra qu'elles avaient toutes les deux enfilées leurs habits d'Amazone, ces derniers étaient tout rutilant et leurs fières allures me fit pousser un 'woww' sonore. Elles en jetaient vraiment.

Elles s'admirèrent mutuellement une demi-seconde semblant être d'accord avec moi avant de me regarder à nouveau. "Il faut qu'on parle, mon cœur." Me dit Melosa d'une voix mielleuse. Mes joues rosirent et je lui souris un peu timidement. Éponin tiqua, plissa les lèvres et roula les yeux au plafond en maugréant quelque chose que je ne compris pas, sans doute une imprécation quelconque.

Je me redressais sur un coude en souriant et je retournais toute mon attention vers les douces caresses que me prodiguait les prunelles noires de 'ma' Reine.

Éponin lâcha sans cérémonie ma pile de vêtements, toujours retenue par le ruban noir, sur la couche pour couper court à notre catalepsie. "On accoste dans quelques marques de chandelles. Enfiles ça et rejoins-nous dehors." Pesta-t-elle en tirant un peu sur le bras de Melosa.

Je les vis disparaître de l'autre côté de la porte. Elles avaient parcourues la distance aussi légères que des plumes, sans aucun bruits, pas même un petit grincement de planche, ni même un craquement de cuir. Cela m'impressionna.

J'enfilais mes nouveaux vêtements et envoyais voler ma tunique de lin au pied de la paillasse, avec une moue dédaigneuse, trop contente de m'en débarrasser.

Vêtue d'une longue robe au savant drapé antique et au buste travaillé, j'incarnais une vestale très convaincante. Déstructurée et outrageusement fendue, la robe mettait follement en valeur mon corps. Avec sa couleur blanche, cela augmentait l'effet de pureté. Affublée de superbes sandales dorées à fines lanières, la taille resserrée par une ceinture tout aussi dorée j'ajoutais les quelques bracelets en or qui complétaient ma tenue. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un miroir pour admirer le tout!

Je parcourus le chemin avec précaution et gravis les escaliers qui menaient à l'extérieur en savourant la douceur du tissu contre ma peau. Le disque opalescent de la lune brillait sur les mats et ses chatoiements argentés inondaient paresseusement le pont.

À mon avancée vers elles, Éponin donna un coup du revers de la main sur le bras de Melosa qui me tournait le dos. Cette dernière se retourna et je vis ses sourcils se haussés bien haut sous la surprise.

Éponin émit un petit sifflement racoleur et se mérita un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

Toutes les deux me regardèrent venir avec un réel ébahissement. La Reine des Amazones me dévorait des yeux tandis que sa seconde lui tapotait le haut de l'omoplate comme pour lui dire que maintenant elle comprenait son entichement et l'approuvait.

Elles restèrent plantées là, à me regarder la bouche entrouverte et si je n'avais pas brisé le silence, je crois que nous y serions toujours.

"Vous vouliez me parler ?"

Éponin se racla la gorge avant de se recomposer et Melosa secoua la tête pour mettre fin à sa fascination.

"Heu… oui… ma Reine ?" Bafouilla Éponin.

"Gabrielle." Commença Melosa. "Si je te proposais de devenir un membre à part entière de la Nation Amazone est-ce que tu accepterais ?"

Je réfléchis un moment un peu surprise. Melosa semblait nerveuse, ce qui était plutôt insolite. Éponin quant à elle avait l'air de me mettre au défi de répondre autre chose que 'oui'.

"Je dirais oui. Enfin je crois." Dis-je un peu hésitante en me demandant ce que cela pourrait impliquer. "Et… comment… devient-on une amazone ?" Demandais-je en plissant un peu les yeux. Quelques idées folles me traversèrent l'esprit, j'en fus consciente.

Elles me gratifièrent toutes les deux d'un sourire soulagé. Par contre moi, de mon côté je ne l'étais pas du tout.

À l'unisson elles répondirent. "Prêter serment." La Reine des Amazone poursuivit en solo. "C'est pour ça qu'elle est là." Elle fit un geste vers sa seconde. "D'habitude c'est le conseil qui décide, mais comme c'est moi, leurs Reine, qui te le propose, je n'ai besoin que d'un témoin. Éponin."

"Pourq…" Commençais-je, mais elle leva la main pour me faire taire.

"Laisses-moi t'expliquer."

Nous avions accosté au lever du jour et on nous avait fait monter dans des chariots à bâche, nous avions été séparées; Les amazones et moi occupions à nous seules le premier tandis que les autres captives avaient été poussées à l'intérieur du deuxième. J'avais été déçue par les bâches car j'aurais bien aimé voir défiler la Rome Antique sous mes yeux. Pour le peu que j'en avais aperçu, cela semblait grandiose.

La Reine des amazones était assise à mes côtés et ne se gênait pas pour passer son bras sur mes épaules, sa main sur ma cuisse ou encore m'embrasser comme seule elle savait le faire. Par ces gestes, elle semblait marquer son territoire et lancer des avertissements à toutes celles qui posaient les yeux sur moi. Évidemment attifée comme je l'étais, je ne crois pas en avoir laissé seulement une seule indifférente et elle leur faisait clairement comprendre à qui j'appartenais. À elle, et à elle seule. Cela ne m'offensait pas, quoi que peut-être un peu mâle, c'était quand même assez flatteur. De toute façon, je ne crois pas non plus, qu'il y en ait eu une d'assez brave pour tenter de me faire même un petit brin de drague. Non, la moitié d'entre elles me regardaient avec envie tandis que l'autre moitié me regardait avec des yeux de serpent.

Melosa m'avait dévoilé en quoi consistait leur 'plan', mais pour que je puisse les suivre là où elles allaient, elle avait dû faire de moi une amazone. Sur le coup, j'avoue que j'avais été un peu désappointée étant donné que je croyais qu'elle m'avait fait cette offre parce qu'elle m'aimait 'bien' et rien d'autre, mais je m'étais gardée de le lui dire. Pour ce faire il me fallut donc prêter serment. Ce que j'avais fait mais pour finir et devenir une amazone à part entière, j'avais dû laisser la Reine des Amazones m'honorer d'une petite gratification corporelle qui resterait à jamais indélébile.

En effet, j'avais été fort surprise quand elles m'avaient divulgué un fait inconnu en regard de la mythologue que j'étais ; en relevant leurs cheveux elles m'avaient dévoilé un petit croissant de lune saillant à la base de leurs nuques, désignant leur rang et leur clan : Les sœurs de la nuit. Le tatouage d'Éponin était rehaussé d'une petite étoile qui signifiait qu'elle était un officier tandis que celui de Melosa en arborait trois, pour le rang ultime de Reine.

De l'une des poches cachées de sa tunique, cette dernière avait fait surgir, une toute petite fiole d'encre noire ainsi qu'une aiguille qu'Éponin s'était empressée d'aller stériliser sur la flamme d'une des lanternes de signalisation du bateau.

Moi qui avais horreur des aiguilles, je m'étais pliée à ce rituel en serrant les dents courageusement en digne recrue! La main de Melosa, comme toujours, avait su se montrer habile et elle avait accompli cette tâche sans trop me faire souffrir.

'Ma' Reine Amazone m'avait expliqué ensuite que pour regarnir les coffres de la Nation, elle et son conseil, à l'aide de Titus avaient élaboré un plan qui consistait à reprendre ce qui leur revenaient de plein droit. C'est à dire le trésor de leur déesse Artémis.

À ce titre, elle m'avait raconté que voilà maintenant six hivers, quand elles avaient été chassées de leurs terres en Sparte, elles avaient dû fuir pour éviter l'éradication, abandonnant ainsi leurs sanctuaires près de Limnai et d'Épidaure pour se replier vers celui d'Éphèse. Elles avaient été contraintes de traverser la mer Égée, n'emportant avec elles que leurs arcs, leurs carquois et suffisamment d'or pour payer leur traversée.

C'est là qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de Titus, enfin si on peut dire…

Ce dernier, en Grèce pour affaire, s'était vu saisir toutes ses marchandises quand il s'était frotté au 'nouveau' gouvernement en place, et ça, dès l'instant où il avait accosté à Épidaure. Or on lui avait aussi gentiment expliqué que les romains n'étaient plus les bienvenus en sol grec de ce côté de l'Égée et qu'il devait reprendre la mer le lendemain. Très fortuitement, il avait alors fait la rencontre de la Reine des Amazones, qui en pleine nuit, s'était glissée telle une ombre dans sa cabine. Elle avait su se montrer convaincante et à la pointe de sa lame contre sa gorge, elle avait négocié leur fuite. Comme sa cale avait été vidée de ses marchandises, Titus ne fut pas si mécontent de leur offrir le passage pour un juste prix et aussi surtout contre sa vie. Cela avait à peine essuyé ses pertes, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer.

Je trouvais maintenant logique que la Reine des Amazones connaisse tous les coins et recoins de ce bateau étant donné qu'elle y avait déjà séjourné. Ainsi, chemin faisant vers Éphèse, Titus et Melosa, cherchant tous les deux une solution à leurs problèmes d'argent, en étaient venu à élaborer une entente d'affaires. Au fil des années, cela leur avait donc permis de mieux se connaître mais aussi de prospérer un peu. En effet, la vente de peaux et de cuirs tirés de la chasse des amazones, leur avaient servi, à l'un comme à l'autre, à remplir leurs coffres pendant un moment.

Depuis quelques temps cependant, Titus s'était lancé dans un tout autre genre de commerce; celui des esclaves. Ce qui répugnait la Reine des Amazones. À l'approche imminente de l'armée de la Destructrice qui venait de marcher sur Smyrne, poursuivant sa conquête et l'assujettissement de la totalité de la Grèce, Melosa et Titus avaient convenu de conduire à bien une dernière et ultime transaction. Cela ferait de lui un homme riche au-delà de toute espérance.

Si le Temple d'Artémis n'avait été dépossédé de ses trésors, peu avant leur arrivée à Éphèse, les amazones auraient sans doute pu s'en tirer à bon compte et se servir de celui-là pour reconstruire leur Nation. Melosa avait été des plus contrariée quand elle avait appris que le sanctuaire avait été mis à sac. De fil en aiguille par contre, elle avait appris qui était le sale voleur qui avait eut l'audace de faire un tel affront à sa déesse et à la Nation par la même occasion. Cela n'était pas seulement une question d'argent, elle désirait venger l'honneur d'Artémis au même titre que la leur.

Hesperides d'Aquilée, propriétaire d'un des plus réputé ludi, avait profité de ce que tout les yeux étaient tournés vers Athènes pour montée une expédition vers Éphèse et alléger le grand temple de la déesse Artémis de ses trésors. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois qu'elle faisait piller des temples grecs par ses hommes de mains. D'ailleurs d'aucun savait que cette dernière avait eu quelques démêlés avec la Destructrice des Nations par le passé et que c'était sans doute pour tirer vengeance qu'elle se donnait ce mal.

J'avais beaucoup de question concernant cette 'Destructrice' mais je les gardais en réserve pour plus tard quand le moment serait plus propice à obtenir des informations.

Voilà pourquoi elles s'étaient laissées embarqués sur ce navire. Les esclave-gladiateurs se marchandaient pour des sommes astronomiques, pour des amazones-gladiatrices les enchères devenaient carrément colossales. Et pour une Reine Amazone cela devenait tout à fait indécent. Les profits allaient se compter en dizaine de dizaine de millier de sesterces.

Titus avait fait circuler la rumeur, assurant les plus prospères lanistes, qu'il détenait un contingent d'amazones qu'il souhaitait mettre à l'enchère à la grande foire annuelle de Rome. Il n'avait pas omit d'ajouter à cette rumeur que ce contingent comprenait une Reine.

Comme prévu Hesperides d'Aquilée avait mordu à l'hameçon. Bien sûr elle voulait voir la marchandise avant de délier les cordons de sa bourse. Bourse qu'elle avait énorme et constituée en partie par les gladiateurs qu'elle faisait combattre mais aussi par les temples grecs qu'elle avait fait piller au cours des ans, celui d'Artémis entre autre chose.

Elles allaient d'abord être conduites à la villa que possédait cette dernière à Rome. Si la marchandise lui convenait, ce dont Melosa n'avait aucun doute, elle allait acheter le contingent en entier avant même que ces dernières passent sur l'estrade aux enchères. Elle était en moyen de s'offrir ce luxe et aussi, elle en avait le désir, surtout en pensant aux sesterces qui allaient pleuvoir à torrent quand elle les ferait combatte.

Une fois la transaction menée à bien et l'argent bien à l'abri dans les cales du bateau, Titus leur ferait envoyer un message par l'un de ses hommes qui avait été engagé comme garde dans la villa.

Bien sûr Titus pouvait aussi tenter de les doubler, mais Melosa s'était garantie, de façon infaillible avait-elle dit, pour que ce dernier ne le leur fasse pas faux bond. De cela elle ne me parla que de façon évasive cependant.

Sous la villa d'Hesperides, se trouvait un passage qui menait au Cloaca Maxima, le grand égout collecteur qui menait au Tibre. C'est par là qu'elles allaient fuir. Riches et vengées!

Et quand notre chariot atteignit sa destination, je ne pus m'empêcher de conclure, en la regardant, que 'ma' Reine des Amazones jouait à des jeux fort dangereux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIIIA Thousand Tiny Pieces

_Let's play this one out, until it explodes_

_Into a thousand tiny pieces_

_What's the story universe_

_You are melody in numbers_

_You were shapes you were rhythms_

_There are signs that we can learn_

_Place over the heavens_

_To predict how long we'll burn_

_How long will I last?_

_Can you turn up the heat?_

_What star am I circling?_

_What's circling me?_

_Am I ebb, am I flow?_

_My lack of control_

_Turn it on, turn it up_

_Say yes, play no_

_Things keep changing_

_Things keep changing_

_Things keep changing_

The Be Good Tanyas

"Si je puis me permettre, il y a quelque chose que me chicote dans ton plan, O 'ma' splendide Reine." Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille en descendant du chariot avant de me taire, épatée par la vue qui venait de s'imposer à moi.

L'édifice en forme de U, dont la façade était ornée de piliers qui supportaient une corniche festonnée de lierres, était d'un faste impressionnant. Elle comprenait deux niveaux et une loggia plain-pied qui s'ouvrait sur un jardin par cinq arches. Un sentiment d'harmonie, se dégageait de l'ensemble de la villa

"Quoi donc ma douce amie?"

"C'est que je ne sais pas me battre, à quoi bon quand on est une prêtresse… Si Hesperides veux…"

Elle me coupa la parole.

"Pas besoin de savoir se battre quand on est la concubine d'une Reine Amazone, Gabrielle." Ricana-t-elle comme si ce que je venais de dire était la chose la plus ridicule qu'elle ait entendu.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais le mot 'concubine' me fis plisser le nez. Certaines pensées qui faisaient clignoter dans ma tête, tel un néon rose bonbon, le chiffre '979' je suppose. Cela me fit loucher vers la satanée ceinture qui lui saillait la taille. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne se lasse de moi? J'étais déjà tendue, toute cette situation me rendait nerveuse. Tellement de choses pouvaient mal tournée me semblait-il. J'avançais sur des jambes cotonneuses et tremblantes en prenant note qu'elle semblait, elle, très détendue.

Dépassant la loggia, nous fûmes conduites vers une salle aux dimensions considérables dont la décoration s'articulait principalement autour de trois fresques murales grandioses.

Une jeune femme blonde flanquée de trois gardes vint accueillir Titus avec cérémonie et nous le vîmes la suivre dans une direction. Tandis que nous restions seules avec les trois gardes.

Une demi-marque de chandelle s'écoula tandis que nous attendions tranquillement. J'eus le loisir de détailler la salle, qui donnait par ses fresques et ses décors l'illusion parfaite d'une salle s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur. De nombreux trompe-l'œil suggéraient des fenêtres ouvertes sur un paysage, de grandes loggias à colonnes purement fictives.

Escortée de cinq gardes, des molosses bien armés et portant des boucliers, une petite femme rondelette pénétra avec souplesse dans la pièce en balayant rapidement les lieux de ses petits yeux de rapace.

Elle portait une longue robe blanche drapée d'une toge rouge sang, ses cheveux brun étaient coiffés en toque et rehaussé de lanières dorées. Les quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage rond étaient torsadées. Elle arrêta son regard sur moi et me détailla des pieds à la tête en plissant un peu les yeux. Tel un chien de garde, Melosa vint se poster à mes côtés.

Hesperides, car il n'y avait pas de doute sur son identité, ne fut pas sans remarquer le regard féroce de cette dernière et vit aussi mes yeux qui brillaient joliment.

Un large sourire, quoi qu'un peu torve, prit naissance sur son visage. "Relevez vos cheveux!" Vint sa voix nasillarde qu'elle accompagna d'un claquement de doigts. Elle avait cet air hautain et arrogant qui me fit derechef la détester. Comme nous tardions à obtempérer, Titus s'exprima d'un air menaçant et d'un ton ferme. "Obéissez!" Et nous obéîmes.

Elle circula de l'une à l'autre, s'assurant des tatouages, tâtant des muscles, relevant des lèvres pour inspecter la dentition ou encore donnant des nouveaux noms à certaines d'entre-nous. La jeune Clio par exemple fut rebaptisée Saphir sûrement en raison de ses yeux bleus. Bref elle nous examina tranquillement comme si nous étions des bêtes de sommes.

Quand elle arriva devant moi, elle resta hésitante. Elle me tâta un peu, et je la vis faire la moue, elle examina ensuite ma dentition et sembla satisfaite puis elle fit signe à Titus de s'approcher.

"Je ne fais pas dans la Vestale, Titus." Ce dernier resta stoïque et ne dit rien mais haussa un peu les épaules. "Cependant elle arbore le tatouage des amazones… Cela me laisse perplexe." Elle marqua une pause et plissa les lèvres. "Son marquage est récent aussi." Elle se mit à me tourner lentement autour en prenant bonne mesure de mon corps. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je pourrais en faire bon usage pour… distraire mes soldats… et aussi mes gladiateurs… Est-elle vraiment vierge?"

À ces paroles, puisqu'elle était de retour devant moi, elle me saisit le poignet, me tira à elle, releva un peu ma robe sans grand effort avant que sa main ne s'insinue sous mes vêtements direction mon entre jambes. Elle était fichtrement rapide pour sa corpulence et agile aussi, mais horrifiée je compris qu'elle voulait répondre elle-même et sur-le-champ à sa propre question.

Totalement écœurée, je résistais en tentant de repousser son bras. Sur ma vie, je ne la laisserais pas faire ça! Pas ici en tout cas, devant tout le monde, les amazones, les gardes, les servantes qui attendaient derrière et Titus aussi. Pas question! Je me tortillais comme une diablesse dans un bénitier. Je voulais l'empêcher de glisser son doigt qui, telle une vipère ondulante, trouvait tranquillement son chemin sous ma culotte.

Il y eut un déplacement d'air à mes côtés et Melosa fût sur elle, menaçante, lui enserrant la gorge de sa grande main, posant sur elle un regard de braise. Les gardes firent un pas mais s'abstinrent de faire quoi que ce soit sinon de dégainer leurs épées. Éponin s'était avancée elle aussi et jetaient des regards mauvais aux gardes, s'ils ne faisaient qu'un autre mouvement vers sa Reine, elle allait se mettre en action. Les autres amazones suivraient.

"Enlevez… votre… main… de là…" Éructa Melosa d'un registre grave en appuyant chaque mot.

Comme Hesperides tardait à obéir la Reine des Amazones resserra sa prise et penchée sur sa captive elle amena le visage de cette dernière à quelques centimètres du sien. "Tout de suite." Vociféra-t-elle ensuite avant que, lentement je ne sente la disgracieuse main quitter cette partie de mon corps.

Je reculais vivement d'un pas, par instinct, pour me mettre un peu derrière mon héroïne du moment! J'étais tout à fait affolée.

Doucement Melosa la relâcha, sans toutefois la quitter des yeux. L'atmosphère se détendit au même rythme; Éponin recula, les gardes remirent leurs épées aux fourreaux, Melosa ne bougea pas mais la tension de ses épaules diminua et Hesperides se frotta la gorge.

Ainsi passa quelques minutes de pur silence.

Puis un éclat de rire sonore s'échappa de la gorge d'Hesperides. Elle rit ainsi en reculant de quelques pas, ses yeux semblaient exulter de gratitude et elle jubilait, c'était clair. "Je les prends toutes Titus!" S'exclama-t-elle ensuite d'une voix forte en se retournant pour lui indiquer de la suivre. "Tout le lot!" Les servantes les suivirent et juste avant de disparaître elle lança un dernier ordre.

Les gardes nous poussèrent alors dans une autre direction. Cette demeure était d'un cossu extravagant. On nous conduisit vers une pièce reculée de la villa. Là un escalier de marbre descendait sous la structure. Nous descendîmes donc sans trop rechigner.

Nous débouchâmes dans un vestibule attenant à une grande salle qui contenait un immense thermes. Le sol consistait en une mosaïque représentant des oiseaux dans des formes géométriques. Nous laissant seules, les gardes refermèrent la porte et nous entendîmes le loquet se mettre en place. Aucune issue sinon cette lourde porte de bois. Nous étions maintenant bel et bien prisonnières dans ce soubassement géant.

Tremblant comme une feuille et la gorge sèche, j'agrippais le bras de Melosa, qui posa une main sur la mienne pour la tapoter doucement. "Calmes-toi… Calmes-toi." Me murmura-t-elle. "C'est fini… C'est fini… On en a plus encore pour bien longtemps."

Rien de tout ça ne semblait la rendre nerveuse, elle ne semblait pas non plus s'étonner de ce fait et j'en conclu que ce devait être normale. L'une après l'autre les amazones s'installèrent nonchalamment sur les longs bancs de marbres qui longeaient les murs.

Quelques servantes arrivèrent bientôt avec des plateaux chargés de nourriture, des draps de bains et des carafes d'eau. Sans un mot, elles déposèrent le tout sur une table sur le mur nord et repartirent gracieusement. Trois gardes étaient postés à l'extérieur de la porte et une fois de plus, le loquet fut remis en place.

"Les négociations risquent de durer un bon moment. Aussi bien nous mettre à l'aise." Dit Melosa pour être entendue de toutes. Elle se retourna vers moi et me tira à elle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement tandis qu'Éponin se détournait en roulant les yeux au plafond.

La nuit était tombée sur Rome depuis quelques marques de chandelles déjà. Une ombre, depuis une arche plongée dans le noir, observait tranquillement la cour intérieure de la villa. Des hommes étaient occupés à charger dans deux chariots une multitude de cassettes, qui elle le savait, étaient remplit à ras-bord de sesterces sonnantes.

Hesperides devait s'être ruinée, sachant très bien que ses nouvelles acquisitions feraient pleuvoir les sesterces sur sa tête de romaine bien grasse. Elle résista à l'envie de rire.

Quand les chariots se mirent à descendre la rue menant au port, elle tira sur les cordelettes du petit sac de jute et attrapa par le cou le pigeon qui dormait à l'intérieur. Lui baisant la tête, elle le laissa s'envoler. Dans un froissement d'ailes, il s'éleva et disparut dans la nuit en même temps que les chariots.

Elle se mit en action.

Dans une envolée, sa cape noire flotta un instant derrière elle tandis qu'elle traversait la rue en direction de la villa. Ombres parmi les ombres elle pénétra dans la cour intérieur en se propulsant par-dessus le rempart. Aussi silencieuse qu'un fauve, elle se déplaça vers l'édifice. Ses yeux d'ambres doré, lourdement maquillés de khôl, brillaient dans l'obscurité, mais, quand fortuitement un rai de lune frappait son visage ses prunelles miroitaient soudainement d'un vert limpide.

Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire et y penser la fit s'humecter les lèvres à deux reprises. Elle sentait déjà l'odeur du sang et cela l'excitait au-delà de toute mesure. Elle récolterait son lot d'âmes ici cette nuit, enfin celles qu'elle ferait passer de vie à trépas en commençant par cette truie d'Hesperides. Elle eut un grand geste de la main et un poignard apparut soudainement tournoyant entre ses doigts.

Je soupirais lourdement à son oreille, nous nous étions retirer dans l'une des sombres alcôves et je savais que j'atteindrais l'orgasme dans quelques secondes. Ma peau était brûlante sous ses doigts. Les pulsations de mon cœur s'accélèrent comme un cheval qui s'emballe. Dans un puissant tremblement un souffle bas et rauque s'échappa de ma bouche.

"Melosa… Ma Reine… heu…" Vint la voix d'Éponin en s'éclaircissant précipitamment la gorge avant de poursuivre. "On vient de passer le message sous la porte." Termina-t-elle en fixant le bout de ses bottes.

Elle prit tout de même un moment pour répondre et soupirant faiblement elle grogna un "Oui, j'arrive." avant de se détacher de moi à contre cœur. Sans aucune autre forme de procès, elle me laissa plantée là. Elle était parfois si goujat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IXSweet Dreams

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I wanna use you and abuse you_

_I wanna know what's inside you_

_your head up, movin' on_

_Keep your head up, movin' on_

_Hold your head up, movin' on_

_Movin' on!_

_Sweet dreams are made of this_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something_

_Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused_

_I'm gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside_

_Gonna use you and abuse you_

_I'm gonna know what's inside you_

Quand je revins vers le thermes, je trouvais ma Reine en train de frictionner le corps nu de la jeune Clio. Les yeux plissés, je posais mes poings sur mes hanches car je trouvais qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur les petits seins de cette dernière. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui se passait.

Éponin me sourit en venant vers moi. "De la graisse d'oie pour isoler son corps."

Justement j'étais occupée à détailler les courbes de Clio. Elle était petite et filiforme et ses membres étaient découpés de petits muscles. Melosa en était rendu à son ventre et étalait avec application, de ses mains d'experte, la matière graisseuse.

"Pourquoi Melosa? Tu n'aurais pas pu, toi?" Dis-je sur un ton un peu contrarié.

Éponin se contenta seulement d'hausser les épaules.

Je vis Melosa terminer sa besogne et parler doucement à Clio en la tenant par les épaules. Personne n'entendit ce qu'elle lui dit, mais la jeune amazone se redressa tel un fier soldat. Elle se retourna ensuite et plongea gracieusement dans le thermes, c'est à peine si elle fit une éclaboussure.

"Elle nage comme un poisson." Me dit Éponin en souriant allègrement. "Maintenant prions Artémis qu'elle ne reste pas coincée dans cet étroit tuyau d'aqueduc." Comme j'avais l'air étonné au même titre qu'interloqué, Éponin ajouta. "Elle va suivre ce tunnel sous-marin jusqu'aux aqueducs puis rejoindre la Cloaca Maxima par un autre conduit. Une embouchure se trouve dans le fond des jardins de cette villa. Elle reviendra ici pour ouvrir la porte. Cela relevait de l'exploit.

"Et les gardes!" M'exclamais-je. Cette petite jeune femme, nue de surcroît, ne réussirait certainement pas à combattre trois gardes armés d'épées. Un vent de scepticisme souffla à l'intérieur de moi.

Éponin, aussi vive que les éclairs me frappa le cou à un endroit bien précis à l'aide de son index. La jugulaire je crois. En la regardant stupéfiée et indignée, je m'effondrais en perdant connaissance.

Quand je revins à moi, Clio était debout devant Éponin et Melosa et tremblait comme une feuille. Je me demandais combien de temps j'étais restée dans le cirage et pris une note mentale : Éponin allait devoir me payer ça! Cependant en me remettant sur mes jambes, je vis les traces de pas laissés par Clio sur le sol en mosaïque. Des traces de pas ensanglantés. Cette dernière parlait d'une voix chevrotante.

"Des corps… Morts… que des cadavres… Partout…"

Éponin lui tendit brusquement ses vêtements. "Rhabilles-toi."

C'est à ce moment en m'approchant d'elles que je vis la marre de sang dans le vestibule près de la porte. Les corps des trois gardes gisaient sur le sol dans des flaques de sang, ils avaient été décapités. Je portais ma main à ma bouche pour refouler un puissant haut le cœur.

Tout se déroula à une vitesse vertigineuse; Clio remit ses vêtements, nous enjambâmes les cadavres, nous dirigeâmes vers la loggia en croisant encore d'autres cadavres sans têtes, traversâmes le jardin sans se soucier de faire du bruit, trouvâmes l'ouverture vers la Cloaca Maxima et nous y enfonçâmes sans se faire prier.

Mais juste avant de rejoindre les jardins, j'avais eu le temps d'entrevoir quelque chose. Sur le coup mon cerveau n'avait pas enregistré exactement ce que j'avais cru voir. Cependant, de la loggia à l'embouchure des égouts il l'avait fait. Et je vomis avec force.

Sur l'un des remparts de la villa, s'alignait en une longue rangée, des têtes sans corps. Brillant au clair de lune les cheveux de ces têtes luisaient telle une décoration macabre sortit tout droit d'un film d'horreur. Je vomis encore avant qu'une des amazones me pousse dans le dos pour me faire pénétrer dans la Cloaca Maxima.

Je fus heureuse de me retrouver à l'air libre. Le chemin jusqu'au port ne fut qu'une formalité et même si quelques marins ivres circulaient sur les quais ils ne nous créèrent pas d'embûches, sinon un seul qui gisait maintenant inconscient après qu'il eut rencontré le poing d'Éponin.

La passerelle s'ébranla doucement tandis que nous montions à bord. Titus n'était en vu nulle part mais la maîtresse des bains nous fit signe de descendre à la cale. Elle nous reconduisit vers l'une des sections vide de la cale mais la Reine des Amazones exigea de voir les coffres.

Accompagnées de la maîtresse des bains, Melosa, Éponin et moi fûmes reconduite dans la pièce où nous avions séjourné. Là s'alignant en rangées, nous vîmes plus d'une centaine de cassettes. En grognant de joie, je vis Melosa soulever le couvercle du premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Il était si plein que quelques piécettes roulèrent sur le sol quand le bateau s'ébranla pour reprendre la mer. Elle en souleva encore quelques autres et en riant et vint vers moi pour me serrer dans ses bras.

«Nous sommes riches! RICHES!»

Éponin et Melosa exultaient de joie. Quant à moi, j'étais tout de même heureuse. Nous avions réussi!

Les réjouissances furent de courtes de durée. La maîtresse des bains referma la porte dans un claquement et l'on entendit un loquet se mettre en place.

Melosa n'avait de cesse de tambouriner la porte. "Titus! Ouvres cette porte! Sale traître! Je vais te tuer! Ouuuvvvvrrres cetttte FOUTUE portttte!"

Cela faisait plusieurs marques de chandelles qu'elle martelait la porte en s'époumonant. Plusieurs fois j'avais tenté de la calmer, mais elle m'avait repoussé comme si je n'avais été qu'un simple moustique. Pour elle, en ce moment, plus rien n'existait sinon cette porte.

Je ne comprenais plus rien sinon que 'le plan' venait de prendre un mauvais tournant et que nous étions vraisemblablement dans de sales draps. Nous étions bel et bien tombées de Charybde en Scylla.

Le bateau devait maintenant avoir atteint les hauts fonds puisque le roulis commença à me donner le mal de mer, quand vint enfin une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Reculez!" Une voix d'homme profonde et basse.

Melosa concéda enfin à se taire et a reculez. Elle était totalement furax. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs et les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient crispés de colère. Elle était tendue comme un ressort.

Doucement la porte grinça et s'ouvrit toute grande. Et le garde qui se trouvait derrière se retira.

Ça allait barder, de ça je n'avais aucun doute.

Je lâchais quelques jurons mentaux et m'avançais un peu derrière Melosa. C'était instinctif, comme si je me sentais en sécurité derrière le rempart de son corps.

Un silence de mort envahit la cale.

Là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte apparut une très grande femme vêtue entièrement de cuirs noirs. Dans l'ombre, drapée d'une aura de magnificence, elle imposait le respect. Je m'arrêtais aussitôt de respirer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était à couper le souffle.

Bougeant avec une grâce royale comme je n'en avais jamais vu, elle avança d'un pas et sortit de la pénombre. Elle semblait commander à distance chacune de nous trois par la force de son esprit, délivrant une injonction que je fus incapable de refuser. Ses cheveux noirs et brillants, tombaient en ondulations dans son dos pour atteindre le creux de ses reins. Ses épaules, si larges et parfaites tendaient ses habits noirs qui collaient à sa silhouette tel un amant.

Son visage semblait taillé dans l'albâtre, parfaite interprétation d'une ancienne déesse pleine de feu et de férocité, aux pommettes saillantes et aux lèvres rouges et pleines. Et ses yeux. Si je devais vivre un siècle, je ne serais jamais capable de décrire la beauté de leur perfection. D'un brillant sauvage et fier, ils irradiaient du bleu le plus profond et de la plus chaude partie d'une flamme de bougie. Ou peut-être, du centre d'un parfait bloc de glace.

Son regard soufflait le chaud et le froid à la fois. Elle s'approcha sur de longues jambes musclées qui la portèrent tel un prédateur vers la Reine des Amazones.

Son regard était fixé sur cette dernière tandis qu'elle semblait réfléchir. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, sa tête tourna et je sentis la chaleur de ses yeux froids lorsqu'elle m'engloutit, me tirant vers un point d'eau si profond et si pur que je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller, de mon plein gré, vers une destination qui assurait que j'allais m'y noyer. Nos regards se trouvèrent et je suis sûre que mon visage devint livide.

Une éternité s'écoula dans cette brève seconde. Son âme appelait et la mienne répondait. Je ne pouvais rien contre mon asservissement. Je déraillais complètement. Je savais maintenant que chaque détail de son visage resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire comme marqué au fer rouge.

J'avais cette vague impression de la connaître, de toujours l'avoir connu en fait. Comme si je venais de retrouver quelque chose que j'avais perdue et cherché non pas pendant une vie, mais cent ! Même son parfum mélange de lavande, d'épices et de cuir, comme s'il avait été de connivence avec elle, vint effleurer mes narines. Menaçante et fascinante à la fois. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait sinon que j'étais court-circuiter.

Melosa semblait trop estomaquée pour bouger. Éponin et moi étions dans un état encore pire.

Sa voix vint basse et rauque. "Melosa." Son regard bleu glacier retourna se fixer dans les yeux noirs de la Reine Amazone. Ténèbres et ciel d'été se juxtaposèrent. Elle la dépassait d'une tête et lui imposait son ombre.

"Xena…" Cracha cette dernière avec hargne.

Elles se jaugeaient mutuellement d'un œil mauvais, mais bizarrement avec un semblant de respect.

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre. Maintenant que je voyais sa forme dans la lumière je fus consciente qu'elle avait été là tout du long. La capuche sur sa tête nous empêchait de voir les traits de son visage. Pour le moment, je pus seulement constater qu'elle était encore plus grande que Melosa et de celle qui portait le nom de Xena.

"C'était un bon plan." Dit la grande femme aux yeux bleus en appuyant chaque syllabe. "Mais le mien était encore meilleur." Elle afficha un sourire arrogant.

Je vis le visage de Melosa se durcir. "Où est Titus?" Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

"Titus… Eh bien… Repartit en mission, si on peut dire… C'est un de mes meilleurs espions, il me sert de yeux et d'oreilles… surtout ici à Rome…» Elle sourit en coin. Le moindre de ses soucis.

Melosa ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, quand Xena lui coupa la parole.

«Depuis quelques années déjà… Il a su se montrer loyal pour un romain… Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il a été récompensé pour sa peine, je suppose que les requins m'en remercieront, est-ce que cela répond à ta question.»

La Reine des Amazones serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

«Et les têtes?» Ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Elle les avait également vus. Oui, elle les avait forcément vus, rien ne devait jamais lui échapper. Sinon elle faisait référence aux cadavres décapités que nous avions croisés c'était d'une évidence déconcertante.

«La tête d'Hesperides, gît sur une pique devant le Colisée.» Commença Xena d'une voix traînante. «Cela servira d'avertissement et agacera César, je crois.» Elle sourit encore, et d'un air hautain avec un port de reine, elle ajouta. «Cette sale romaine me volait. Les trésors des temples qu'elle a fait piller appartiennent à la Grèce.» Elle marqua une légère pause et son regard tantôt joueur se durcit. «Et je suis la Grèce!»

Une lumière se fit dans ma tête. _Elle est la Grèce!_ Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout grand face à cette révélation. _Oh mon Dieu!_ J'avais sous les yeux la Destructrice des Nations! Mes genoux fléchirent et la salive se retira de ma bouche.

«Et nous?» Vint la voix de ma Reine.

La grande femme sembla réfléchir encore, en vérité, elle semblait follement s'amuser. Ce qui me fit déglutir. «J'hésite encore entre vous faire rentrer à la nage ou bien vous laissez entre ses mains.» Elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la très grande forme qui se tenait derrière, la capuche toujours relevée.

Melosa leva les yeux au-dessus de l'épaule de Xena pour tenter de percer à jour les traits de cette dernière au-delà de sa capuche. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire longtemps.

La grande, très grande femme se mit à rire. Un rire guttural, qui semblait émaner des profondeurs de l'enfer. J'en eus des frissons dans le dos et la chaire de poule aussi. Elle repoussa sa capuche et nous pûmes enfin voir son visage. De longs cheveux noirs, des lèvres charnues, une dentition de louve me sembla-t-il. Mais c'est ses yeux qui m'obnubilèrent le plus. Ils brillaient tantôt d'ambre doré, tantôt d'un vert chatoyant selon la lumière que les falots, qui se balançaient mollement, jetaient sur son visage.

Melosa se décomposa l'espace d'une seconde. Si j'avais cru qu'elle avait atteint le paroxysme de la colère, je m'étais trompée. Tout son corps réagit. C'est tout juste si je ne vis pas une aura rouge sang affluer autour d'elle. «Alllltttiiii!» Gronda-t-elle en bandant ses muscles avant de bondir comme un fauve.

Xena s'écarta pour la laisser passer affichant un sourire mauvais et ma foi complètement radieux. Elle rit un peu par complaisance, je crois.

L'impact fut brutal.

De ses deux mains tendues, Melosa réussit à atteindre sa destination. Elle enserra de toute la force dont elle était capable le cou de la femme qu'elle avait appelé Alti. Elle serrait les dents et grognait d'une voix forte, on aurait dit un chien enragé. L'autre se contentait d'essayer de se dégager. Au bout d'un instant, elle y réussit tant bien que mal et Melosa fut projetée à mes pieds avant de bondir à nouveau vers sa proie. Ses mains trouvèrent à nouveau le cou de la très grande femme. Un combat de Titans se profilait.

Xena voyant qu'Éponin était sur le point de se jeter dans la mêlée tira son épée au clair et plus rapide qu'une flèche qui fend le vent, se retrouva proprement derrière elle, son épée contre sa gorge. «C'est entre elles deux!» Vociféra cette dernière.

Évidemment, Éponin était une menace, moi pas.

La Reine des Amazones ne vit pas jouer le poignard dans la main de la grande femme prénommée Alti. Moi si.

Me précipitant vers elles, je tentais en vain de faire quelque chose pour elle. Voyant que la très grande femme s'apprêtait à la poignarder, je tentais de m'interposer entre elles deux. La lame me manqua de peu mais atteignit tout de même sa cible et le temps sembla se mettre à défiler au ralentit. Tout ça était si irréel.

Melosa tint bon encore quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle était blessée. Portant la main à son ventre, elle vit le sang qui s'en écoulait. De mon côté je ne réalisais pas encore l'ampleur de ce qui venait de se produire et profitais de l'occasion pour pousser Alti de toutes mes forces. Elle recula de quelques pas en se tenant la gorge.

La réalité me rattrapa quand je vis Melosa commencer à s'effondrer la main visqueuse de sang, elle se tenait toujours le ventre. Je criais de toutes mes forces complètement sous le choc.

«Nooonnnnn! Nonnnnnn! Melosa!» Je m'effondrais à genoux à ses côtés. «Parles-moi… Restes avec moi… Restes avec moi…» Dis-je la gorge serrée par les émotions, mélange de colère, de désarrois, de panique, de peur. Je me mis à sangloter et des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. La situation me semblait si désespérée, et elle l'était. J'allais la perdre. Je voyais la lumière de ses yeux noirs s'éteindre doucement, la vie la quittait. «Non… Melosa… non…» Haletais-je complètement dévastée.

«Gab…rielle…» Elle trouva assez de force pour me caresser la joue, mais sa main retomba presque aussitôt. Je me penchais sur elle pour lui soulever les épaules et la tenir dans mes bras. Elle semblait puiser dans ces dernières forces. «Gabrielle…» Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure. Elle déglutit. «Tu as été… mon seul… amour… pour… cette seule raison.» Sa respiration se fit plus haletante encore. «Je te cède mes droits de caste… Prends bien soin de mes… amazones….» Puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux, c'était fini.

Je restais un instant interdite à pleurer en silence et à secouer la tête comme pour dire que c'était impossible en la berçant doucement contre moi.

Le cri qui me fut arraché réduisit tous ceux que j'avais poussés auparavant à des murmures. C'était un cri d'animal blessé. Un cri de rage pur.

Je me retournais vers Alti qui était penchée et reprenait son souffle en nous observant. Je ne pus manquer, la chaînette en or au bout de laquelle était suspendue une grosse émeraude. Elle s'était évadée de son corsage et pendait frappée par la lumière du falot juste au-dessus d'elle. Cette émeraude, je la reconnu, n'était rien d'autre que mon billet de retour.

«On dirait bien que vous avez une nouvelle Reine.» Tonna la voix rauque un peu amusée d'Alti ou Lilith si j'avais raison. Elle s'était adressée à Éponin toujours coincée contre Xena.

Ce fut mon tour de bondir comme un chat, poussée par mille démons, j'attrapais l'émeraude dans mon poing. Une colère plus fulgurante qu'un brasier de lave coulait dans mes veines, je voyais sans voir, entendais sans entendre.

Un déplacement d'air fit apparaître Xena à mes côtés sa main se resserra sur la mienne. Celle qui tenait l'émeraude. À cet instant tout sembla se figer autour de nous et je m'entendis réciter des paroles que je ne comprenais même pas.

«Verum, sine mendacio, certum et verissimum : quod est inferius est sicut quod est superius; et quod est superius est sicut quod est inferius, ad perpetranda miracula rei unius.»

Je n'eus que peu conscience que Xena ouvrait la bouche de stupéfaction, les yeux exorbités par ses paroles. Comprenait-elle ce que je disais? Comme hypnotisée ma bouche s'anima encore contre ma volonté. J'étais me semblait-il hors de mon corps.

«Produco tanta Tenebre per combattere la luce di questo mondo

Guardate nei miei occhi!

Mi vedete?

Vedete mediante me?

Vedete?

Io, vi vedo!

Provate a bandirmi di nuovo,

Provate a chiudermi le porte,

Le vostre invidie di purezza in un corpo di carne e di sangue.

Ero la Prima.

Ho danzato con la Causa Primo.

Il mio ultimo uomo l'ho inghiottito per intero,

Ed egli rie con grande gioia nel mio stomaco.

Già il prossimo si avvicina gli occhi pieni di concupiscenza.

La danza continua.»

Le visage de celle que l'on appelait Alti se déforma. Je me sentais légère, si légère. Cette femme aux yeux de louve me lança un dernier regard et je la vis disparaître dans une brume vermillon.

Puis tout devint noir.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre XLilith, mère de Démons

_Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,_

_O Beauté ? Ton regard, infernal et divin,_

_Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,_

_Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin._

_Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore,_

_Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux ;_

_Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore_

_Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux, _

_Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu des astres ?_

_Le Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien ;_

_Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les désastres, _

_Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien._

_Tu marches sur des morts, Beauté, dont tu te moques ;_

_De tes bijoux, l'Horreur n'est pas le moins charmant ;_

_Et, le Meurtre, parmi tes plus chères breloques,_

_Sur ton ventre orgueilleux danse amoureusement._

_L'éphémère ébloui vole vers toi, chandelle, _

_Crépite, flambe et dit : Bénissons ce flambeau !_

_L'amoureux pantelant incliné sur sa belle_

_A l'air d'un moribond caressant son tombeau._

_Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe, _

_O Beauté ! monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu !_

_Si ton œil, ton sourire,ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte_

_D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu ?_

_De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou Sirène, _

_Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée au yeux de velours,_

_Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! –_

_L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds ? _

Charles Baudelaire

Je m'éveillais lentement, engourdie par la douleur, la colère et la peine. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une fugace seconde, dans la pénombre, ce fut pour voir que je reposais entre des draps blancs. Soupirant un peu, je compris que je devais être de retour chez moi. Dans mon monde. À mon époque. Dans mon lit. Peut-être même avais-je rêvé tout ça.

L'image de Melosa se dessina dans les méandres de mon cerveau embrumé. Ses beaux yeux noirs, son sourire, belle et fière, 'ma' Reine. Non, cette douleur que je ressentais ne pouvait émaner d'un rêve, elle était trop réelle.

Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux clos. Comment allais-je pouvoir poursuivre ma vie avec cette impression que j'avais laissé une partie importante de moi-même derrière. Parce que oui, mon coeur était bel et bien resté là-bas, dans cette cale de bateau. Je pleurais encore en silence, en serrant mon oreiller contre moi.

Mon lit me sembla tanguer tranquillement bercer par un doux roulis.

Si j'étais de retour chez-moi alors pourquoi mon lit tanguait-il?

Je me figeais.

Et cette odeur de lavande? Et de cuirs...

Me redressant d'un coup et ouvrant grands les yeux de stupeur, je balayais l'endroit où je me trouvais du regard. Il faisait sombre, mais je les vis tout de même. Deux diamants bleus et froids, posés sur moi, immobiles guettant le moindre geste.

Là à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle était assise sur une large chaise coussinée de velours rouge carmin, un trône de fortune sur lequel était juchée une Reine de glace. Sans cligner des yeux, dans une formidable maîtrise d'elle-même, elle se redressa à sa pleine hauteur. Son corps athlétique miroita sous la lumière de l'unique lanterne et des braises de l'âtre du petit foyer. Regard de prédateur, allure féline de panthère à la noire crinière. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et tel un souffle sa voix suave et basse se réverbéra à mon oreille.

«J'espère que tu as envie de parler.» Elle parcourut la distance qui nous séparait en trois enjambées.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre, j'arrivais à peine à respirer. Horrifiée et fascinée à la fois, je m'abîmais dans la contemplation de cette sinistre beauté.

«Je... je...» Je me raclais la gorge. «Je suis resté longtemps...» Elle ne me laissa pas terminer ma phrase.

«On peut faire ça de deux façons... Soit tu me dit tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre... Soit...» Elle laissa traîner sa voix et ajouta d'un ton gorgé de fiel. «Soit '**je**' te fais dire tout ce que j'ai envie d'entendre... Et crois-moi, la première option vaut mieux que la seconde.»

Elle me sourit étrangement.

Je m'enflammais comme de la paille trop sèche. L'heure du glas de ma perdition venait-il de sonner? Qu'étais-je censé lui raconter. Jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle terreur.

«Qui es-tu?»

Je déglutis. «Je suis une prêtr...»

Elle me coupa encore la parole. «Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.» Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. «Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que tu étais mais qui tu étais... alors réponds.» Son ton de voix s'était coloré de menaces. Cette femme était dangereuse.

Dépassée par les événements, les nerfs à fleur de peau, l'estomac noué par la colère, perdant tout contrôle de moi-même et surtout sans réfléchir, je bondis hors du lit tel un faon apeuré, direction la porte. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais accomplir. Fuir? Mais fuir où? Bon sang j'étais sur un bateau!

Me jeter de mon propre chef à la mer ne me parut pas une si mauvaise idée, non plus. Seule l'idée de nager parmi les requins me fit hésiter une brève seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. J'entendis un son distinctif, un déplacement d'air sifflant puis, mon poignet droit, celui qui était posé sur le chambranle de la porte se retrouva encerclé de plusieurs tours d'une lanière de cuir. Un fouet. Je n'eus cependant aucunement le temps d'avoir peur, en trois seconde bien comptées, j'étais suspendue sur l'une des poutres de cette luxueuse cabine. Les pieds pendant dans le vide.

Une expression plus royale, plus orgueilleuse apparut sur le visage de cette femme que l'on prénommait Xena. Elle secoua la tête, ses lèvres se retroussant dans un rictus qui laissait à nu ses dents. «Si c'est ce que tu veux. Romaine.»

Elle retira un petit poignard de l'une de ses bottes, la lame miroita de sa lueur argenté, presque de la même couleur que ses yeux à cet instant.

La bouche sèche et le cœur battant j'articulais toute tremblante. «Je ne suis pas une romaine.»

«On verra... on verra...» Elle s'approcha alors de moi et commença à découper mes vêtements. Ça ne lui prit que quelques secondes et nue comme un vers, je continuais à pendouiller lamentablement, les joues rouges embarrassée.

Elle me détailla à loisir.

Elle pencha ensuite la tête affichant un petit rictus malicieux et souleva un sourcil d'un air appréciateur.

«Pourtant tu parles la langue de César et cela sans accents. Tu ne peux le nier, n'est-ce pas, puisque j'étais là.» Ce fut dit d'une voix basse, presqu'un chuchottement.

Elle se dirigea vers le petit âtre et attrapa un fer au bout duquel se dessinait un petit 'x' stylisé, rougit par les braises, puis elle revint vers moi.

«Vois-tu, ce qui appartient à César, je le tiens déjà pour acquis.» Elle se mit à me tourner autour et je me mis à gigoter, je n'avais pas du tout envie de la perdre de vue et le fer rouge qu'elle portait y était pour quelque chose.

Elle rit doucement.

La douleur vint, fulgurante, une lumière blanche derrière mes paupières, et le bruit et l'odeur de chair brûlée. Elle donna une pression supplémentaire, là juste un peu plus bas, au centre du creux de mes reins. Je criais. Elle venait de me marquer comme du bétail. Comme 'son' bétail. Je perdis connaissance.

L'eau froide d'un gobelet lancée à mon visage me fit reprendre conscience. Elle était devant moi stoïque, l'air en colère et ses yeux bleus ciel me dardaient durement.

Je la méprisais, la détestais, et le lui démontrais en lui crachant au visage. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent et la gifle qui suivit fut à la mesure de sa colère. Je me mis à sangloter. Pas à cause de la gifle, non, ni même à cause de la brûlure au bas de mon dos, non... Je pleurais de rage, de frustration, de colère. Je ne lui dirais plus un mot.

Elle se retourna pour se calmer, je crois, elle essuya son visage du revers de sa manche et appuya ensuite ses deux poings contre la table. Elle resta comme ça un bon moment à se recomposer je suppose.

Que pouvait-elle me faire de pire? Elle venait de me marquer au fer rouge! Me battre comme un tapis peut-être? Me tuer même? Je n'en avais cure. Je commençais à voir de quoi elle était faite. De violence perfide, de barbarie insipide, dangereuse et brutale, certes de tout ça et peut-être plus encore. J'ignorais à ce moment que j'étais loin de la vérité. Et même très loin. Mais je m'en fichais. Maintenant, je me fichais de tout.

Ma volonté tantôt aussi tendue qu'une corde d'arc prête à décocher sa flèche se rompit d'un coup. Si j'étais pour mourir, je l'accepterai avec serénité.

Quand elle se retourna vers moi, le visage fermé et les yeux à demi clos tel un cobra prêt à frapper, je m'étais enveloppée d'une aura de quiétude.

«Maintenant parles, qui es-tu et qu'a tu fais de mon oracle?» Elle marqua une pause. «C'est ta dernière chance.» Ses paroles flottèrent jusqu'à moi. Sa voix était à son registre le plus bas, menaçante, là où elle était plus sentit qu'entendu et ses yeux saphirs me transperçaient comme des lances. Elle me commandais et moi j'obéis.

Ma bouche s'articula et je lui racontais tout. Je n'omis rien. Enyalios, Lilith, l'émeraude, mon voyage dans le temps, les amazones, Melosa, le serment, le tatouage, le plan, et aussi les paroles que j'avais prononcé sans savoir complètement ce qu'elles signifiaient. Que j'ignorais où se trouvait son oracle et que je m'en fichais. Et que si elle voulais me tuer qu'elle n'avait qu'à le faire, ça m'étais égale. Ça m'étais égale...

Elle ne dit rien, me décrocha de la poutre, me poussa vers le grand lit, me fit coucher à plat ventre, toujours nue, me ficela les mains mollement à l'un des montants, appliqua une pommade sur ma brûlure, et se redressa.

«Nous accostons à Pylos à la barre du jour. Dors si tu le peux.»

Puis elle quitta la cabine sans rien ajouter.

Je ne sais pas si elle avait cru ou non à mon histoire. J'avais été sincère, peut-être l'avait-elle compris? Vide de tout, épuisée et desespérée le sommeil me ceuillit et je glissais ainsi dans un monde sans rêves.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI_The Long Road_

_And I wished for so long, cannot stay..._

_All the precious moments, cannot stay..._

_It's not like wings have fallen, cannot stay..._

_But I feel something's missing, cannot say... _

_Holding hands are daughters and sons_

_And their faiths just falling down, down, down, down..._

_I have wished for so long_

_How I wish for you today_

_We all walk the long road. Cannot stay..._

_There's no need to say goodbye... _

_All the friends and family_

_All the memories going round, round, round, round_

_I have wished for so long_

_How I wish for you today_

_And the wind keeps roaring_

_And the sky keeps turning gray_

_And the sun is set_

_The sun will rise another day..._

_We all walk the long road. Cannot stay..._

_There's no need to say goodbye... _

_All the friends and family_

_All the memories going round, round, round, round_

_I have wished for so long_

_How I wish for you today _

_How I've wished for so long_

_How I wish for you today_

_We all walk the long road_

_Eddie Vedder & Nusrat Fateh Ali Khan_

Le port de Pylos constituait une grande baie dont l'ouverture était presque complètement bloquée par l'île de Sphacteria : il n'existait qu'un passage étroit de chaque côté de l'île pour entrer dans la baie. Il s'ouvrait sur la cité qui se dressait à découvert et sans murs de protection, sur un promontoire qui dominait la plaine et la mer Ionienne. Sûrement parce qu'elle occupait une position très forte, isolée à l'Est par une lagune et au Nord par une anse qui ne laissait le long de la mer que deux accès étroits.

Le soleil se levait doucement sur l'horizon lorsque vêtue d'un bustier de lin drapé et d'une jupe assortit, qui laissait ma marque au bas du dos bien visible, la maîtresse des bains me reconduisit sur le pont. Il était clair que cette dernière appartenait au service de la Destructrice des Nations et ça sûrement depuis le début, pour lui servir d'yeux et d'oreilles, j'imagine.

Des gardes royales attendaient leur maîtresse sur les quais. Une litière aux rideaux tirés, blanche, parée d'or et de noir, était visible et les six porteurs droits comme des piquets fixaient un point invisible devant eux. J'étais déjà venue ici à une époque tellement différente, ce n'était pas la cité que je connaissais, enfin pas tout à fait.

Dans un mouvement coordonné, les Amazones, qui se trouvaient déjà sur le pont tombèrent à genoux bras devant à mon arrivée, sauf Eponin qui elle resta un genou en terre à me fixer tranquillement. Mes yeux s'agrandirent déconcertée et elle me sourit. Quant à elle, Xena, la tête haute, se tenait debout près de la passerelle calme et droite observant attentivement sans mot dire.

"Ma Reine." Dit seulement Eponin.

Je tiquais. Reine? Puis je repensais à Melosa à ce qu'elle avait dit avant de mourir. Elle m'avait légué ses droits de caste et m'avait fait promettre de bien m'occuper de ses amazones. Je compris à cet instant ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Elle avait fait de moi une Reine! Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes et j'ouvris les bras en venant vers Eponin qui se remit debout.

Elle accueillit mon étreinte avec chaleur et je pleurais tranquillement tandis qu'elle me consolait un peu. "Ma Reine." Me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. "On se reverra bientôt." Elle marqua une pause. "Nous rentrons au pays..."

"Suffit!" Intervint la Destructrice en s'avançant vers nous d'un pas altier. "On y va maintenant. Je me suis montrer aussi généreuse que clémente, alors allons-y avant que je ne change d'idée." Ses yeux se durcirent. "Eponin." Elle lui adressa un petit signe de tête et cette dernière recula en faisant signe à toutes les amazones toujours prosternées de se relever.

Tant de mots se bousculaient dans ma bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait sans pouvoir en émettre un seul. Les yeux toujours baignés de larmes, je regardais Eponin, mon amie, et me mis de nouveau à pleurer en silence sans la lâcher du regard. Qu'allait-il advenir de moi? Il était facile de supposer que la Destructrice nourrissait d'autres plans à mon égard, cette dernière me tira justement un peu par le bras. "On y va."

"Faites attention à vous." Dis-je enfin pour conclure avant de me retourner.

Eponin ne fut pas sans constater la petite marque encore rouge au bas de mon dos, ses yeux se plissèrent et fixèrent avec haine la nuque de la Destructrice, mais ça je ne le vis pas. Je n'entendis pas non plus les paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche. "Tu vas payer ça Destructrice... ça et pour Melosa aussi." Un souffle que personne ne pu entendre.

Xena lança un dernier ordre à l'un de ses hommes. "Décharges les cassettes, laisses en une dizaine en guise de rétribution pour les amazones. Ensuite je veux qu'elles repartent séance tenante, pour Éphèse."

"Oui, Majesté." Répondit l'homme en inclinant solennellement la tête avant de partir accomplir ses ordres.

On ne me fit pas monter dans la litière et j'en fus reconnaissante. Moins j'étais près d'elle, mieux je me portais. Marchant derrière il me fut possible d'admirer le paysage. De la baie, nous commençâmes à monter vers la cité. Je savais qu'au-delà des champs d'oliviers s'étendaient à perte de vue; et aussi je me rappelais les plages idylliques de sable fin qui couraient le long de la côte.

Cependant quelque chose me fit ouvrir les yeux d'étonnement. Un grand palais, constituait le cœur de la cité. Il n'était pas construit en pierres de taille mais en pierres brutes recouvertes de plâtre. C'était le légendaire Palais de Nestor. Bien qu'il fût supposé être en ruine même à cette époque, je constatais qu'elle avait dû le faire reconstruire sur ses fondations. Une splendeur, resurgit de ses cendres! C'était incroyable!

J'avais beaucoup lu sur le palais de Nestor et savait à quoi il avait pu ressembler. Enfin selon les archéologues de mon ère. Quoi qu'il en soit j'allais apparemment le visiter. D'une façon ou d'une autre...

Eponin faisait les cents pas dans la large section de la cale qui leur avait été assigné. Elle tentait de trouver une solution à son dilemme. Un plan en quelque sorte, car elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser sa nouvelle Reine seule derrière aux mains de la Destructrice.

Oh, certes elle savait que cette dernière devait sûrement nourrir quelques plans diabolique pour utiliser Gabrielle, ça, ça ne faisait pas de doute, sinon pourquoi la garder? Mais quels plans? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre entièrement ce qui c'était produit dans cette cale. Elle avait beau se rejouer la scène, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas se laissé aller à vivre sa peine. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas maintenant. Melosa avait été pour elle bien plus qu'une Reine. C'était aussi sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui elle avait vécu les moments les plus mémorables de sa vie, ses batailles, ses défaites, ses joies et ses peines c'est avec elle qu'elle les avait partagé et réciproquement elles en étaient venu à se considérer comme des sœurs de sang. Elle inspira à fond. Plus tard quand tout cela serait loin derrière, elle se laisserait aller. Plus tard.

Clio assise le dos contre l'une des poutres, observait tranquillement le va et vient d'Eponin. De temps à autre elle jetait un coup d'œil en direction du corps de Melosa que l'on avait recouvert d'un linceul. Inerte. Irrévocablement morte. C'était difficile à accepter.

Leur commandant, Eponin, leur avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Que Gabrielle avait tenté à son corps défendant de protéger Melosa et que malgré tout, elle n'avait pas réussi à arrêter le coup mortel que lui avait porté Alti. _Alti!_ Comme toutes les amazones de ce continent elle détestait cette traîtresse d'Alti, mais apparemment, Gabrielle s'était arrangée pour qu'on ne la revoie pas de si tôt. Sur le comment, par contre, son commandant avait été plutôt vague. Quoi qu'il en soit, avant de mourir, Melosa avait transmis ses droits de caste à Gabrielle. Ce qui faisait d'elle leur nouvelle Reine. Clio l'avait accepté au même titre que les autres, cependant, elle avait ses réserves et elle n'était pas la seule, ça c'était une certitude.

Eponin ralentit, jetant tour à tour un œil à Clio et à Melosa. Les yeux posés sur le linceul qui recouvrait son ancienne Reine et amie, une idée commença à germer. Elle reporta son attention vers Clio, puis le dessin de ce qu'elle devait faire lui apparut aussi clairement qu'un nuage dans un ciel d'été. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé avant?

Clio l'a vit venir vers elle et se mettre à genoux à ses côtés.

"Il faut qu'on parle. J'ai une mission pour toi."

Clio resta silencieuse tandis que ses yeux retournaient se poser sur Melosa.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez, mon commandant." Bien sûr, elle avait partagé plus que la couche d'Eponin, elle en nourrissait encore quelques remords, mais elle se devait de respecter son rang.

"Tu vas devoir faire ce que tu fais le mieux, Clio…" Elle marqua une pause. "Nager."

L'attention de la jeune amazone revint vers son commandant. Eponin lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait en tête. Puisqu'il était impossible de conserver le cadavre de Melosa jusqu'à Éphèse, la Destructrice lui avait octroyé le droit d'effectuer le rite funèbre quand elles auraient reprit la mer. Certes le traditionnel bûcher funéraire avait été exclut, cependant ce serait l'unique occasion de mettre son plan à exécution puisque par la suite elles seraient confinées à la cale jusqu'à destination. Elle savait aussi que le navire allait devoir longer la côte pendant un bon nombre de marque de chandelle. Ce soir serait le bon moment pour faire de la mer la dernière sépulture de Melosa, la pénombre leur servirait d'alliée. Cette dernière aurait donné son aval à ce plan, elle aurait fait de même, Eponin en était certaine.

"Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Je suis trop connu sur ce bateau. On finirait par remarquer mon absence. Toi cependant…" Elle baissa le ton. "J'ai besoin d'yeux et d'oreilles à Pylos." Elle marqua une pause. "Tu devras te montrer extrêmement prudente. Je reviendrais avec Éphiny d'ici une dizaine de jours."

Clio hocha la tête.

"Quand nous commencerons le rituel, éloignes-toi vers la proue. Nous, nous arrangerons pour créer une diversion, au moment où nous larguerons le corps de Melosa, tu devras plonger. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Ensuite nages et ne t'arrêtes plus quoi qu'il arrive, nages. Tu m'as bien comprise?"

"Oui, mon commandant. Je plonge et je nage."

"Okay, ça devrait fonctionner."

Elle la prit par les épaules. "Je le répètes, Clio, soit très prudente. Si elle t'attrape cela signera ton arrêt de mort. Cette mission est vraiment importante, si tu la mènes à bien, cela te vaudras une étoile que je me ferais un plaisir de te tatouer de ma propre main."

Les yeux de Clio brillèrent de fiertés. "Je ne vous décevrais pas, commandant."

Eponin hocha la tête. "Je sais." Elle relâcha les épaules de la jeune rouquine et se releva.

"Je peux poser une dernière question?" Demanda Clio en levant les yeux. Eponin acquiesça. "Reine… heu… Gabrielle…" C'était difficile, elle ne voulait pas manquer de respect. "Enfin… je veux dire… c'est injuste que ça soit elle… et pas..."

Eponin lui coupa la parole. "Écoutes, Clio, Melosa lui a cédé ses droits de caste. Sûrement a-t-elle vu en Gabrielle quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas. Il faut lui laisser le temps, d'accord. Le temps saura nous dire si elle a eu raison ou tort. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est maintenant notre Reine, que tu l'approuves ou non. Alors honores la comme tu l'aurais fait pour Melosa." Sur ces paroles elle s'éloigna de Clio.

On m'avait conduite aux salles des bains et là bien immergée jusqu'au nez dans l'eau tiède je laissais mes muscles se détendre.

Pourquoi cela n'avait-il pas fonctionné? Pourquoi étais-je encore ici? Pourtant j'étais convaincu que cette émeraude me ramènerait au vingt et unième siècle? J'avais tort apparemment. J'avais du mal à me rappeler les mots que j'avais prononcé dans cette cale juste avant que cette femme qui portait l'émeraude ne disparaisse. Je ne sais pas d'où je les tenais d'ailleurs, ni même s'ils étaient importants. Peut-être qu'Enyalios m'avait fait subir un genre d'hypnotisme? Me fallait-il me souvenir de ces mots? Que voulaient-ils dire? Je n'avais souvenir que de quelques phrases éparses. Je fermais les yeux en tentant de me les remémorer. Du latin et de l'italien qui s'entremêlaient. Verum, sine mendacio. Que je traduisis par: Il est vrai, sans mensonge. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était un début. Réjouis, je refermais les paupières, attendant que d'autres bribes se manifestes. Miracula : Miracle. Oui, un miracle c'est bien ce don j'aurais besoin! Cela me fit sourire un peu. Produco tanta Tenebre: Je produis tant de Ténèbres. La danza continua: La danse continue!

Je clignais des yeux. C'était tout à fait incompréhensible… Enfin presque… Qu'est-ce que c'était? Un poème? Un codex? Une épigramme? Une formule magique? Je restais là allongé les yeux clos un bon moment sans que rien d'autre ne me revienne. Tans pis, peut-être plus tard. Et cette femme Alti? Était-elle Lilith? L'avais-je, si c'était bien moi, envoyé directement dans le futur? Ou bien ailleurs? J'étais tellement dans le noir. Et frustrée aussi, comment allais-je faire pour retourner chez-moi maintenant? Enfin si c'était encore possible…

De fil en aiguille mes pensées allèrent à Xena la Destructrice des Nations, qu'on appelait ici à Pylos, Impératrice Xena. Je la détestais tant. Enfin c'est ce que je me plaisais à me répéter. Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui me disait… non qui me hurlait! Que j'éprouvais autre chose pour elle qu'uniquement de la haine. Pas de l'amour non, ça non. De la curiosité? Possible, elle m'intriguait, ça je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, mais quelque chose d'autre. De la fascination? Certes, elle me fascinait et je doutais que ce soit bon pour moi. De l'attirance? Je déglutis à cet aveu me rappelant ce que j'avais ressentit en la voyant la toute première fois dans cette cale. Je ne pouvais le nier. Ces émotions avaient été si puissantes. J'inspirais comme pour boire tout l'air du ciel. Je chassais du même coup toutes ces pensées incongrues. Ce qui me ramena à la cabine, et à cette marque dont elle m'avait affligé. Cela me fit la détester à nouveau! Comme pour me donner raison, la marque dans mon dos se mit à m'élancer. Il était temps que je sorte de ce bain. Les servantes attendaient et je louchais vers le petit contenant de pommade anticipant avec joie son effet analgésique.

Clio avait nagé comme jamais elle n'avait nagé de toute sa vie. Le courant l'avait plusieurs fois fait dévier de sa trajectoire, cela lui avait prit quelques marques de chandelles pour atteindre la terre ferme. Ils étaient beaucoup plus loin de la côte que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Épuisée elle s'effondra sur le sable fin en soufflant comme un phoque.

La lune nimbait de sa lumière l'écume des vagues qui à un rythme régulier venaient se briser sur le rivage. Comme pour se moquer d'elle, une étoile filante perça le ciel en laissant une traînée de poussière mordorée derrière elle. Oh, oui! Elle allait la mériter cette première étoile qui l'élèverait au rang d'aspirante. Elle rit un peu. Elle y était parvenue! Maintenant, tout ce qui lui restait à faire était de parcourir les lieues qui la séparaient de Pylos, mais le plus difficile était derrière elle. Enfin peut-être.

Elle se redressa sur un coude et secoua sa tête rousse pour en chasser l'eau et le sable. Ses yeux saphirs retournèrent un instant contempler la lune.

Eponin serait fière d'elle.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés sans que je ne la revoie. Je prenais tout mes repas dans ma chambre et oscillait entre le sommeil, la dépression, la peine et le découragement. Par contre aujourd'hui je me sentais mieux. Puisque que l'on ne m'avait pas confiné à ma chambre, j'avais pu déambuler dans le palais librement.

Cependant, bien sûr, la tentative que j'avais effectuée afin de sortir pour visiter la cité, avait été vaine. Ma liberté s'était arrêtée aux quelques entrées lourdement gardé où je m'étais présentée.

Le point central ou mégaron du palais, celui où j'avais passé la journée à observer les aller et venus, s'ouvrait sur une cinquantaine de pièces et s'étendait sur plus de cent quarante mètres carré. Cette vaste salle rectangulaire était occupée en son centre par un énorme foyer circulaire, entouré de quatre colonnes en bois cannelées reposant sur des socles de pierre.

Au-delà d'un vestibule, un porche à deux colonnes s'ouvrait sur un péristyle qui desservait les salles d'apparat et les appartements royaux, ceux là étaient lourdement gardé, et m'avais été interdit de visite; au fond, au-delà d'un propylée, au sud-est on pouvait voir une grande cour qui servait en quelque sorte de plaque tournante : sur son côté sud-est s'ouvrait la porte principale, flanquée d'un double porche et de gardes; au nord-est, un autre porche, à deux colonnes, formait l'entrée monumentale des quartiers résidentiels (dont les quartiers de l'Impératrice), alors que sur le côté opposé une petite porte donnait accès à l'aile occidentale du complexe, qui elle était composée avant tout d'ateliers et de réserves, dont l'un contenait des milliers de coupes à boire! Cela avait été intéressant d'observer une panoplie de serviteurs, représentants, secrétaires et soldats vaquer à leurs activités quotidiennes. Du moins cela m'avait-il changé les idées.

Ce soir là, bien après que le soleil ce fut couché et que j'eus regagnée la chambre que l'on m'avait octroyé dans les quartiers résidentiels, alors que j'étais sur le point de me mettre au lit, elle entra en coup de vent, avec comme toujours cette grâce féline qui la distinguait. À sa vue, tout mon corps se raidit, sa présence me rendait inévitablement nerveuse. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. D'ailleurs, avais-je tors de croire que cette femme était totalement imprévisible et que l'on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part? Non, je ne crois pas.

Elle portait une longue robe de velours noir dont les côtés étaient fendus jusque très haut sur ses cuisses. Ses pieds étaient parés de sandales argentées et ses longs cheveux avaient été remontés et ornées de chaînettes en argent où tintaient quelques petites breloques que je ne pouvais distinguer, des étoiles peut-être? Reine de la Nuit ou encore des Ténèbres, sa beauté sidérante me captiva et je me surpris de nouveau à ressentir cette attirance malsaine. Là à cet instant, ce n'est plus elle que je détestais mais bien moi pour ressentir de telles émotions!

Elle semblait troublée. Et elle avait aussi quelque chose de différent que je n'arrivais pas à deviner. Quand mon regard revint dans le sien, puisque j'avais été occupé à la détailler des pieds à la tête, et je compris ce que c'était. Ses yeux. Pour la première fois, ils ne me paraissaient plus si froids. Elle ne sembla pas s'offusquer du fait que j'avais pris tout ce temps pour l'examiner.

Elle arqua simplement un sourcil. "Viens." Me lança-t-elle ensuite en faisant de petits gestes de la main.

Décidément c'était une femme de peu de mots. J'obtempérais bien malgré moi, que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'elle m'y contraigne. Ça non, plus jamais si c'était possible.

Quand je fus à sa hauteur, elle me retourna pour examiner le bas de mon dos. "Ça guérit bien. D'ici quelques jours, tu ne sentiras plus rien."

Je ne sentirais peut-être plus rien, mais cette fichue marque resterait là à jamais! Sur le point de lui rétorquer une réponse de mon crue, je m'abstins en me disant que mieux valait ne pas jouer à saute mouton avec le dragon qu'elle était. Doucement elle me poussa devant elle. "La pommade aide." Répondis-je simplement pour finir en sortant de la pièce. "Puis-je demander où nous allons… heu… Majesté?" Dis-je poliment mais un peu aigrement. Elle allait me rendre folle. Je la détestais, mais n'y arrivais jamais complètement. Cela me donnait la nausée.

"À la grotte d'Hermès." Répondit-elle tout bonnement.

Je m'arrêtais de marcher. Bien sûr! Nous étions à Pylos!

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

"Heu… non… je suis simplement surprise de ne pas m'être rappelé de cette grotte."

"Oui, bien nous allons essayer de lui parler. Viens." Me dit-elle encore en m'incitant à avancer. "Peut-être pourra-t-il 'nous' éclairer. De toute façon, il m'est redevable."

Je ris tout bas en continuant à la suivre. Parler à Hermès, cela me semblait tout à fait farfelu. Quoique… Je repensais à cet Enyalios et mon rire mourut.

"Enyalios, l'homme qui m'a envoyé ici ne croyez-vous pas que ce pourrait être…"

Elle termina à ma place. "Arès, c'est très possible. Il a disparut du Panthéon depuis quelques lunes. En fait depuis que…" Elle se tût. Apparemment elle ne voulait pas en dire davantage. Elle attrapa une torche en passant.

Le trajet vers la grotte se fit plutôt rapidement, sans doute parce que je lui parlais tout du long de mon époque. Elle posait des questions et moi je me lançais dans des récits. En vérité, deux petites questions avaient suffit à nous amener à destination. Ma langue c'était déliée apparemment. Je remarquais aussi que je m'étais détendu. Peut-être ne me faisait-elle plus aussi peur?

"L'évolution est tellement radicale si on compare votre époque à la mienne…"

"Nous y voilà." Dit-elle d'un ton soulagé. Ce qui me coupa la parole. Je me demandais si c'était le fait que nous soyons arrivée ou si c'était parce qu'elle en avait assez de m'entendre passer du coq à l'âne et jacasser comme une pie.

La grotte était sombre et humide, c'est à peine si la torche qu'elle portait coupa les ténèbres qui y régnait. Nous avançâmes en son centre et c'est tout juste si ne m'agrippais pas à son bras. J'étais tendu de nouveau.

"Hermès. Montres-toi, Hermès." Le son de sa voix se réverbéra en un écho, et je sursautais, mais rien ne se produisit. "Hermy, Hermy, Hermy viens ici, mon chéri!" Appela-t-elle un peu plus fort comme si elle avait appelé un chien. "Allez Hermès, montres-toi!" Appela-t-elle encore. "Ne soit pas timide."

Peut-être qu'elle me faisait une énorme blague. Si c'était le cas c'était loupé. Peut-être me faisait-elle marcher? Ou bien la psychopathe inavouée qu'elle était s'amusait à mes dépends. Parler à un dieu franchement, pendant un instant j'y avais presque crue.

"Hermès!" Cette fois, sa voix résonna durement. Elle commençait à perdre patience apparemment. Ça me faisait redouter le pire.

"Hermès ne viendra pas." Un homme sortit de la noirceur. S'était-il trouvé là tout du long ou s'était-il matérialisé sans que je ne le voie? Quoi qu'il en soit j'en fut quitte pour un sursaut du tonnerre qui me fit agripper pour de bon le bras de la Destruc… de l'Impératrice. Je la sentis passer en mode défensif.

«Qui es-tu?»

«Je suis le berger Battos.» Répondit ce dernier d'une voix forte.

«Oh mon dieu!» M'exclamais-je. «Battos… Le délateur!» Ce dernier me jeta un regard noir. Mais ma bouche s'activa toute seule. «Hermès ne vous a-t-il pas changé en statue de pierre?»

L'Impératrice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

«Il à trouvé mieux pour me faire expier ma traîtrise, je suppose… Il a fait de moi son attaché divin…» Avoua-t-il avant de retourner son attention vers Xena. «Hermès me prie de vous dire qu'il ne viendra pas.»

«Il ne viendra pas? Et pourquoi donc?» Répliqua sèchement l'Impératrice d'un ton arrogant.

«Il est trop occupé par ses expériences. Il réside en Égypte maintenant, il a installé ses laboratoires dans la pyramide de Kéhops et ne veux plus en sortir. Je porte ses messages… Oh… et il a horreur qu'on le dérange… Mais il vous envois tout de même ses salutations les plus distinguées…» Ce fut dit de manière un peu moqueuse comme si cela n'était pas tout à fait la vérité. Je le vis alors reculer dans les ténèbres. J'entendis un petit 'swooosh' puis plus rien.

Un long moment passa tandis que je relâchais son bras à contre cœur. Elle me jeta un petit regard.

Elle se renfrogna. «Très bien, alors s'il ne veut venir à nous, c'est nous qui irons à lui.» Elle renifla. «On verra bien si son 'attaché divin' sera aussi loquace…»


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XII_Je te hais puis je t'aime_

_Je voudrais pouvoir te fuir_

_Mais si je le fais j'en mourrais_

_J'aimerais briser mes chaînes_

_Et je ne l'ai pas encore fait_

_Quoique tu fasses tu me rends folle_

_Mieux vaudrait vivre seule_

_Mais je sais que sans toi ma vie serait vide_

_Dès que tu seras parti_

_Il m'est impossible de vivre avec toi_

_Mais je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi_

_Quoique tu dises quoique tu fasses_

_Jamais, non jamais_

_Je ne pourrai aimer un autre que toi_

_Tu me rends triste_

_Tu me fais souffrir_

_Tu me rends furieuse_

_Tu te fais désirer, tu me fais languir_

_Tu es mon souffle_

_Tu me fais mourir_

_Tu me fais rire_

_Tu me fais pleurer, tu me fais gémir_

_Je te hais_

_Puis je t'aime_

_Et puis je t'aime_

_Puis je te hais_

_Et je t'aime encore plus_

_Quoique tu fasses,_

_Jamais, non jamais_

_Je ne pourrai aimer un autre que toi_

_Tu me fais douter_

_Tu me rassures_

_Tu m'indiffères_

_Tu me provoques,_

_Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi_

_Tu me transportes_

_Tu me dédaignes_

_Tu me libères_

_Tu me retiens_

_Je te hais_

_Puis je t'aime_

_Et puis je t'aime_

_Puis je te hais_

_Et je t'aime encore plus_

_Quoique tu dises quoique tu fasses,_

_Jamais, non jamais_

_Je ne pourrai aimer un autre que toi_

_Jamais, non jamais_

_Je ne pourrai aimer un autre que toi_

_Que TOI_

_**Traduit par Pier de Lune**_

_**Version originale : I hate you then I love you **_

_**(Tony renis, Manuel De Falla, Alberto Testa, Fabio Testa) **_

Bien sûr j'avais soliloqué tout le long du trajet du retour. Passant encore une fois du coq à l'âne. Allais-je voir Cléopâtre? Est-ce qu'elle la connaissait? Son nom avait traversé les siècles, de même que celui de César! Et blablabla et blablabla. Tandis qu'elle se contentait d'émettre de petits 'han han' occasionnel, je ne crois pas qu'elle écoutait vraiment, elle avait l'air à des lieues de Pylos en vérité.

"Tu as faim?" Me demanda-t-elle en passant le seuil lourdement gardé de son palais.

"Oui… heu… Majesté." Répondis-je tout simplement en admettant cette vérité.

"Parfait, alors allons manger." Elle marqua une pause. "Tu peux omettre les politesses et t'adresser à moi par mon prénom. Après tout, n'es-tu pas Reine toi aussi? Cela nous place 'presque' au même rang, alors laisses tomber les titres, je t'en prie."

J'en fus soulagé, car à vrai dire cela commençait à me saouler grave. C'était la plus longue phrase que je l'avais entendu prononcer à venir jusqu'à maintenant. Cela me renversa presque d'ébahissement.

Je la suivis jusqu'aux quartiers royaux et nous fûmes admises dans l'un des halls, je la suivis encore en silence jusqu'à ce que l'on atteigne une somptueuse salle à manger.

Cette dernière était décorée de fresques allégoriques. Les plats, vases, coupelles étaient peints de scènes bucoliques dont certaines étaient teintées d'un érotisme évocateur! Les meubles consistaient en lits de repos où l'on allait devoir prendre place. Ces lits d'érable ou de hêtre étaient soigneusement sculptés, incrustés d'or, d'argent, d'ivoire et recouverts d'étoffes, de peaux de bêtes et de coussins et étaient face à face. On me fit monter sur un petit banc afin de pouvoir y accéder. Ça promettait, j'avais été loin de m'attendre à ça.

Ici et là des objets d'art trônaient solennellement: statues dans leurs niches ou statuettes sur des colonnes; vases d'argile ou même de matière plus précieuse: marbre, albâtre, or massif orné de pierres précieuses.

De petites tables, genre guéridons, en bois incrusté de bronze, à quatre, trois ou même un seul pied en forme de pattes d'animaux et à dessus de marbre étaient placées devant nos lits. Sur elles étaient posées directement des viandes que l'on avait auparavant découpées ainsi que des corbeilles à pain que l'on avait commencé à apporter.

L'éclairage consistait de torches en bois de pin supporté par des candélabres de fer ou de bronze, et de curieuses petites lampes à l'huile qui donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère chaleureuse et feutrée.

Xena frappa des mains deux fois. Alors entrèrent dans la salle, de jeunes femmes, porteuses de bassins et d'aiguières pleines d'eau parfumée. Elles étaient entièrement nues! Leurs beaux cheveux bouclés étaient entourés de couronnes de fleurs. Elles en portaient aussi en bandoulière. Des bracelets ornaient leurs poignets et leurs cuisses et je remarquais aussi qu'elles portaient la marque, ce petit 'x' mais à l'épaule cependant et beaucoup moins stylisée aussi. Cela me fit grincer des dents.

Elles s'approchèrent de nous et nous lavèrent les mains et les pieds après nous avoir retiré nos sandales. D'autres arrivèrent encore avec des amphores d'eau et de vins. Je vis également des musiciens s'installer dans l'un des coins. Ils commencèrent à entamer un rythme lancinant et une danseuse fit son entrée en faisant tinter les sequins du foulard noué sur sa taille par-dessus une jupe de voile blanche. Elle était belle et la sensualité qui se dégageait d'elle était presque palpable.

"Parles-moi à nouveau de César." Déclama Xena en portant un morceau de viande à sa bouche avec de longs doigts. Ses yeux un instant semblèrent briller d'une lueur malsaine, mais j'étais si captivée à la regarder sucer lentement le surplus de sauce sur ses doigts, que je le vis à peine.

Bien que je ne me rappelais pas lui en avoir déjà parlé, quoi que j'avais tellement bavassé à l'aller et au retour qu'il était possible que je l'ai fait. Je concédais donc à sa demande. "César, oh eh bien… Son destin fut exceptionnel et marqua le monde romain et l'histoire universelle; ambitieux et brillant, stratège et tacticien habile et…" Cette fois, je ne pus pas manquer le regard acerbe qu'elle me lança. Elle semblait lui vouer une haine féroce, mieux valait abréger et ne pas trop m'étendre en qualificatifs sur le sujet. "Il fut… heu… sera…" Je ne savais plus très bien comment avancer la chose. "heu finira… assassiné par des conjurés, et tombera transpercé de vingt-trois coups de couteau. Brutus lui portera l'ultime coup."

"Brutus, hein?" Elle sourit l'air contrariée. "Intéressant."

"Et Cléopâtre?" Dit-elle d'une voix de velours en faisant signe à l'une des jeunes femmes pour qu'elle remplisse nos coupes. Tel un prédateur qui jauge sa proie, elle ne se gêna pas non plus pour détailler le corps de la jeune femme. La musique et la danseuse continuait leurs prestations. Je serrais un peu les dents. De la jalousie? Oui très certainement! Mais pourquoi? Ça je l'ignorais.

Je me raclais la gorge pour que son attention revienne sur moi. "Cléopâtre… Cléopâtre n'est pas moins célèbre. Elle est sans doute la femme la plus célèbre de l'Antiquité… C'est comme cela que l'on appel votre époque à mon époque…" Dis-je encore en riant un peu, les yeux fixés sur la danseuse, je fis de même qu'elle avait fait avec la servante très consciente que c'était pour lui rendre la pareil. "Cléopâtre est une beauté paraît-il." Je laissais traîner ma voix, sans lâcher la danseuse des yeux. Ce fut au tour de Xena de se racler la gorge. _Touché! Un à Un!_ Bon sang! Mais pourquoi est-ce que je jouais avec elle? Et je poursuivis en me traitant de triple sotte! "Même le tragique de sa mort renforce sa légende. Elle va entretenir, enfin si ce n'est déjà fait, des relations avec César et Marc Antoine aussi. À la mort de César, elle va demander l'aide de Marc Antoine, le successeur de César. N'est-elle pas déjà une légende, de son vivant? Elle va faire croire à Marc-Antoine qu'elle s'est suicidée, lorsqu'il apprendra la nouvelle, il mettra fin à ses jours."

Xena rit doucement comme si c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'elle ait jamais entendue, mais je poursuivis. "Octave la fera prisonnière, et elle réussira à se suicider pour de vrai cette fois en se faisant mordre par des aspics selon le mythe, et ça contre le grès d'Octave qui aurait préféré rentrer à Rome avec Cléopâtre prisonnière en guise de butin de guerre. Fin de l'histoire."

"Tu es bien meilleure que mon 'ancien' oracle!" S'exclama-t-elle en riant. Bien sûr elle parlait de cette Alti. Puis, doucement son rire mourut et elle se mit à me regarder posément, ayant l'air de fomenter quelques plans déments. "Et moi?" Finit-elle par demander en poussant un raisin dans sa bouche.

Je restais silencieuse un bon moment. Xena… Ce nom était tout sauf connu. Qu'allais-je lui dire? Je ne voulais pas me montrer impudente, ni même la mettre en colère. Cela ne pourrait qu'offenser son ego, j'en étais certaine.

"Eh bien…"

Elle plissa le nez et les yeux. À qui pouvait-elle correspondre? Soudain quelque chose de subtil me frôla l'esprit. Tout petit, un semblant de notion. Je pris un morceau de viande pour me gagner du temps. Suçant très lentement, à mon tour, le surplus de sauce sur mes doigts, je ne fus pas sans remarquer qu'elle m'observait en silence avec des yeux avides. Son regard me brûlait la peau. Et tout à coup, comme une énorme tonne de briques, cela s'imposa à moi. Cette révélation était si colossale! Enfin si cela se vérifiait. Je suis certaine qu'elle me vit passer par toute la gamme des émotions; étonnement, incrédulité, scepticisme, puis de nouveau incrédulité, puis pour finir certitude. Est-ce que c'était possible? Oui très certainement, j'en étais persuadée. "N'êtes-vous pas née en Thrace?"

Elle arqua un sourcil. "Oui, et?"

"À Pella?"

"Oui, mais j'ai passé la majeure partie de mon enfance et de ma vie à Amphipolis à quelques lieues de là, pourquoi?"

Oh! Mon! Dieu! Des textes et des textes se mirent à défiler en lettres de lumières dans mon cerveau. Blanche, éclatante, phrase après phrase, page après page. Une anagramme surgit en lettres de flamme bleue et orange apparut et j'entendis même leurs sifflements faire écho dans ma tête au fur et à la mesure que ces lettres se déplaçaient; XENA – ANEX – EXAN – lEXAN alEXAN – alEXANdre!

Alexandre! Alexandre! Alexandre le Conquérant! Alexandre le Grand! Oh mon Dieu! Je suis certaine que mon visage devint livide, car je la vis plisser un peu plus les yeux mais d'inquiétude cette fois. _Elle_ la plus grande Conquérante de l'histoire! _Elle_ qui allait étendre son empire bien au-delà des frontières de la Grèce.

Les historiens avaient-ils réussit à subroger le nom de Xena par Alexandre! Ils avaient carrément substitué une femme par un homme! Une conquérante par un Conquérant! Bande de phallocrates incultes! Fichus imbéciles fallacieux! Quelle tricherie infâme! Quel mensonge monumental! C'était mal! Mal! Mal! Mal! De combien d'autres mensonges notre histoire recelait-elle? De beaucoup, j'en fus certaine! Bien sûr que cela se vérifiait!

Il y avait du barbare en elle. Ne venait-elle pas de mettre la Grèce toute entière à sa botte? Ne faisait-elle pas régner la terreur par son tempérament passionné? Ne se laissait-elle pas emporter par de terribles colères? N'était-elle pas agitée par de violents sentiments? C'est de ces qualificatifs que les historiens encensaient Alexandre. J'avais d'ailleurs entendu parler d'elle en ces termes exacts durant l'après-midi que j'avais passé dans le mégaron et ce par les membres en tout genre qui étaient à son service.

Les historiens disaient aussi d'Alexandre qu'il possédait une volonté de fer, que ces accès de passion et de colère étaient suivis de prompts repentirs. Qu'il pouvait se montrer cruel et injuste mais que son cœur généreux était capable de tendresse. J'avais une marque au fer rouge au bas du dos pour le prouver! Elle s'était laissé emporter! Enfin peut-être… Elle avait été injuste, mais c'était tout de suite empresser d'appliquer une pommade et de veiller à ce que cette marque ne s'infecte pas et guérisse rapidement. Si ce n'était pas du repentir alors qu'est-ce que c'était? On disait aussi de lui qu'il était un Chevalier modèle, exemple des plus hautes vertus! Avec comme plus fervente ambition la conquête du monde connu! Loin de me douter cependant des ambitions démesurément plus grande qu'elle nourrissait à cet égard en ce moment même.

Oh! Oui, j'étais convaincu qu'elle était faite de tout cela et bien plus encore! Il était femme, elle était lui! Xena la Grande!

Elle attendait toujours en me regardant tout en sirotant tranquillement son vin. Elle me fixait maintenant avec un sourcil arqué, d'un air suspicieux, et un peu d'impatience dans les yeux.

"Ne venez-vous pas de soumettre la Grèce toute entière à votre règne?"

Elle se contenta de continuer à me fixer tranquillement en silence en abaissant lentement sa coupe, la large bague à son majeur portant son sceau, toujours ce 'x' sembla étinceler comme pour me lancer un défi. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et son regard me sembla s'allumer de concupiscence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre. C'était chose faite et accompli, c'était idiot de poser la question. Maintenant comment allais-je lui faire comprendre toute cette supercherie? D'apprendre que l'on avait rayé votre nom de l'histoire pour le substituer par un autre, et un masculin de surcroît, devait foutrement mettre en colère. Et sa colère, mieux valait l'éviter, de ça je n'en doutais plus.

"Vous êtes la légende des légendes! La plus grande conquérante de l'Antiquité! Personne ne surpasse vos exploits." M'empressais-je de dire en la voyant se mettre à tambouriner sa coupe avec son index. "Votre empire s'étendra sur plusieurs continent, l'Asie-Mineur, l'Égypte, l'Afrique…"

"Et comment je meurs?" Me coupa-t-elle d'un ton faussement mielleux.

"Bien… heu… Empoisonnée… C'est ce que certains affirment mais ce n'est pas un fait avéré. En fait, on dit que c'est la fièvre qui vous a fait passer l'arme à gauche."

Elle hocha la tête. "Je vois." Elle prit une autre gorgée de vin. "Alors il serait sage de me prémunir de goûteurs, n'est-ce pas." Elle marqua encore une pause en me fixant de ses prunelles céruléennes. "J'étais jeune?"

"Trente-deux ans." Dis-je en déglutissant. Qu'elle âge pouvait-elle avoir en ce moment? La réponse à cette question vint rapidement.

"Encore quatre ans alors." Souffla-t-elle. "Mais on va changer ça." Ajouta-t-elle encore en me fixant toujours par-dessus sa coupe en buvant une fois de plus. Une servante arriva juste à ce moment pour remplir à nouveau nos coupes. Je commençais d'ailleurs à en ressentir les effets.

"Mieux vaut 'jouir' de la vie tout de suite alors." Elle me gratifia d'un petit clin d'œil coquin. "Il me semble que 'maintenant' est un bon moment pour commencer." À ces paroles quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère et dans son regard aussi.

Le silence s'installa, nos regards scellés l'un dans l'autre, je m'abandonnais comme si le temps et l'espace s'écoulaient goutte à goutte dans la clepsydre à une allure de miel. Le rythme suave et riche de la musique continuait à vibrer dans mon corps, inondant mes sens et la pièce toute entière. Les parfums d'épices flottaient dans l'air comme des poussières. La danseuse faisait tinter ses sequins en ondulant tel un serpent à la périphérie de mon champ de vision. Les servantes ramassaient les plateaux maintenant vides. Au ralentit, je les voyais sans les voir vraiment.

Il faisait chaud aussi, du moins moi j'avais chaud. Le vin sûrement. Et ses prunelles qui me dévoraient, maintenant qu'elles avaient quitté les miennes, et qu'elles déambulaient sur ma peau librement de bas en haut, de haut en bas. Son âme appelait de nouveau, et la mienne encore et toujours répondait. Et ces émotions que je tentais vainement de refouler. M'abandonnant encore davantage, j'acceptais enfin en un battement d'ouvrir l'œil et d'assister à la vie, d'être consciente des pires horreurs pour sentir que son cœur ne pensait qu'au mien. Et le mien mon cœur? Il se débattait au creux de sa main.

La lumière ambrée semblait faire ressortir la beauté de ses yeux, de son visage, de ses cheveux, de son corps tout entier comme si c'était encore possible. Elle paralysait mes pensées. Tourmentée mon âme dans la brume soupira doucement. Pas de doute maintenant, adieu ma haine! C'est l'amour qui me rongeait! Oui, sans doute depuis mon tout premier regard posé sur elle, c'était bien de l'amour que je ressentais, et tel un oiseau rebelle, il avait fait son nid dans le vide de mon cœur. À cet instant je sus que les travers de la vie, je les chasserais en secret, d'un souffle si puissant qu'ils disparaîtraient, et que peut-être enfin elle serait mienne. Mon âme fiévreuse me le murmurait faiblement. J'accepterais d'admettre que la vie est cruelle et que l'être humain est pire encore pour sentir que son âme ne désirait que la mienne. Les pires atrocités se consumeraient d'elle-même.

Et le timbre suave de sa voix enflamma mon être comme pour me sauver. Je la vis se lever gracieuse et sauvage et quand elle arriva à ma hauteur, ses yeux lapis lazuli brillaient tel des phares, j'hésitais à respirer de peur de les voir s'éteindre.

"Debout." Murmura-t-elle en un souffle chaud comme le vent d'un désert. Un feu de tous les enfers semblait couver en elle.

Mon corps se mit à trembler doucement de peur et d'anticipation tandis que mon cœur cognait follement à mes oreilles. Hypnotisée par ses yeux qui me commandaient, tout aussi bien que par cette voix basse et grave, je me levais tandis qu'elle s'avançait. Et quand elle eut refermé la distance qui séparait nos corps, elle me força à lever ma tête blonde vers elle en soulevant doucement mon menton avec ses doigts. J'allais me noyer dans les eaux de son port! Me brûler les ailes aux feux des forges de son âme! Impuissante mes yeux se perdirent à nouveau dans les siens tandis qu'elle se penchait sur moi.

Alors elle approcha son visage du mien ses lèvres capturèrent les miennes et elle m'embrassa avec fougue. C'était comme croquer dans un raisin mûr dont le jus sucré vous éclabousse le palais et je fus transporté aux limites de la folie. Son baiser passionné, ardent, charnel, enflammé me transporta bien plus haut que le paradis, elle m'amena à un endroit où aucun être de chair et de sang n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il soit possible d'aller.

Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je n'étais plus certaine d'être vivante. Elle m'avait tout volé. Le rouge aux joues et la lave dans les veines, je la regardais en reprenant mon souffle. Je n'étais pas prête pour ça. Puissais-je vivre éternellement, jamais je ne l'aurais été. Elle me sourit, un sourire carnassier de bête sauvage, un sourire de conquérante qui avait vaincu! Des yeux de braises, un volcan sur le point d'entrer en irruption, et là, je ressentais sa magie silencieuse imprégner tout mon être pendant que la chaleur de son feu m'envoûtait et m'ensorcelait, je me consumais et elle le savait.

Elle prit ma main. Une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours. À ce contact je crus défaillir et luttais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'évanouir. En même temps j'eus ce franc pressentiment que si elle en avait envie, elle pourrait me broyer tout les os de la main. Mais elle n'en avait certes pas l'intention. Son contact était chaud, doux et familier, je ne voulais plus jamais qu'elle lâche cette main. Le vin, la musique, la danseuse, le rythme lancinant. Elle me tira à travers la pièce vers une porte attenante. Je volais bien plus que je ne marchais. Aussi légère qu'une plume. Son lit fut notre destination.

Et là, entre ses couvertures, la nuit ne fut pas brève et nos corps firent connaissance dans une langue ancestrale, pendant que le temps s'arrêtait de nouveau pour l'éternité d'une nuit. Elle me dévorait et je succombais aux griffes et aux crocs cruels de la panthère qu'elle était. Sur les fourrures de bêtes féroces qui paraient sa couche, je lui offrais mes délices et elle s'abreuva de mes nectars. Et quand je croyais le feu éteint elle le rallumait d'un simple souffle. Plusieurs fois je lui octroyais cette même joie.

Elle était insatiable et moi incapable d'étancher ma soif.

Clio les pieds douloureux d'avoir marché tant de lieues fut soulagée et heureuse d'apercevoir la cité de Pylos en contrebas. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle marchait de jour comme de nuit se reposant à peine. Par chance, l'ombre des immenses oliveraies qu'elle avait dû parcourir ces dernières marques de chandelles, l'avait protégé du soleil de plomb qui avait, pour l'heure, atteint son zénith.

Elle essuya la sueur sur son front à l'aide de sa manche. Elle portait une banale robe de paysanne qu'elle avait volée dans l'une des fermes qu'elle avait croisées. Elle avait aussi chapardé un drap qu'elle avait noué à son gros bâton en guise de baluchon pour lui servir à transporter ses cuirs et la nourriture qu'elle avait pu trouver. Le bâton, bien sûr, ferait office d'arme en cas de mauvaise rencontre, et le poignard qu'elle avait attaché à sa cuisse sous sa robe pourrait aussi la tirer d'un mauvais pas.

Elle tendit la main et arracha une autre olive noire et mûre de la branche basse à ses côtés. La portant à sa bouche elle la mâcha mollement en la dégustant tranquillement. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la cité, elle reprit sa marche en redressant les épaules. Eponin devait avoir rejoint Éphèse maintenant. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux bleus brillèrent doucement quand le visage de cette dernière lui apparut. Eponin. Son Commandant. Son amour secret. Elle repensa à cette nuit où elle avait partagé sa couche dans cette cale de bateau. Elle rougit. Ça avait été si bon. Eponin ne quittait plus ses pensées depuis ce jour.

Elle atteignit la ville et décida de descendre vers le port. Les auberges et tavernes portuaires étaient toujours le meilleur endroit pour écouter les ragots, et elle ne doutait point qu'elle en apprendrait davantage là, que n'importe où ailleurs.

Elle dépassa le palais sans vraiment y porter attention, de toute façon elle ne pourrait y entrer, ni même poser des questions à la ronde sans se faire remarquer. Eponin aurait fait de même, elle en était certaine. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'au port en souriant tranquillement, bercée par des images d'elle et son Commandant.

Les docks grouillaient d'agitation. Une énorme nef à trois voilures était accostée au quai principal, et des hommes s'occupaient à y charger des caisses. La jeune amazone plissa les yeux et mit sa main en visière sur son front pour mieux voir. Le soleil brûlait. Au bout d'un des mats flottait doucement un étendard qu'elle reconnut derechef. Un dragon noir sur fond rouge. Évidemment, c'était l'étendard de la Destructrice, et elle comprit que le navire était sur le point d'appareiller. _Non! Oh… Non!_

Comme si Artémis c'était moquée d'elle, elle vit alors sur le pont supérieur deux formes. Une noire et une blanche. Elle plissa encore les yeux en s'avançant le plus possible, la main toujours en visière. La forme noire, bien sûr de part sa taille et son imposante aura de commandement ne pouvait être que la Destructrice en personne. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur la forme vêtue entièrement de blanc. Ses cheveux d'airain voletaient doucement en mèches éparses portées par la brise, et quand elle se retourna enfin, Clio la reconnut aussi. Gabrielle. Sa Reine…

Béate, elle observa de sa place sur les quais. Elle vit la forme noire s'approcher de la forme blanche. Un ange et un dragon. Noir et Blanc. Avait-elle la berlue? Elle cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Son ébahissement se changea en stupeur quand elle vit la forme noire enlacer la forme blanche et l'embrasser sans retenue. La forme blanche, leva les bras pour les passer autour du coup de la noire.

Clio laissa retomber sa main, en prenant conscience de ce qu'impliquait la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant ses yeux. Elle resta ainsi un long moment à ne pas croire ce que ses yeux avaient bel et bien vu. La nef quitta ses amarres et s'éloigna dans la baie. _Par les flèches d'Artémis! Par les foutues flèches d'Artémis!_

Au même moment, à des centaines et des centaines de lieues de là. Une petite troupe, se ressembla aux portes de Damas. Le fringuant étalon noir sur lequel prenait place une petite femme vêtue d'une robe beige et bleue s'ébroua. Elle mit ses gants, remonta son foulard sur son nez et s'assura que son épée était bien calée dans le fourreau qu'elle portait derrière son dos. Maitrisant son cheval qui dansait en soulevant de petites gerbes de sable, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes. Rasés de près, les cheveux courts, ils portaient tous la même tunique beige, bleu et or et avait tous ce regard fervent quand ils posaient les yeux sur elle. Satisfaite, elle retourna son cheval, leva son bras et la troupe la suivit. Il la suivrait au bout du monde si elle leur ordonnait. Mais pour l'instant, c'est au Caire qu'ils allaient.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XIIIL'amour est un oiseau rebelle

_Quand je vous aimerai?_

_Ma foi, je ne sais pas,_

_Peut-être jamais,_

_Peut-être demain._

_Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain._

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,_

_S'il lui convient de refuser._

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère_

_Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît._

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!_

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,_

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!_

_Mais, si je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!_

_Mais, si je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre_

_Battit de l'aile et s'envola;_

_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;_

_Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!_

_Tout autour de toi vite, vite,_

_Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient!_

_Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite;_

_Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!_

_L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour!_

_**L'amour est enfant de Bohême...**_

_Bizet – Carmen_

Clio avait guetté l'arrivée d'Eponin sur les docks, et cela, à chaque fois qu'un nouveau bateau entrait au port. Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que la Nef de la Destructrice avait quittée Pylos. Sept jours de retard qu'elles auraient beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre. Elle désespérait tant de revoir son Commandant.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour apprendre de l'un des dockers, que la Destructrice était en route pour l'Égypte. Le Caire plus exactement. Il ignorait pourquoi cependant. En fait, tout le monde l'ignorait. Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait demandé disaient ne pas savoir. Tout cela était si troublant.

La lune venait de ravir sa place au soleil et ses yeux se reportèrent sur le navire dont on venait d'installer la passerelle. Son cœur bondit quand elle les vit. Trois formes portant des capes leurs capuches relevées. Elle reconnut derechef Eponin quand cette dernière avança sur la passerelle, et Éphiny aussi quand elle aperçut des boucles blondes s'échapper de sa capuche. Elle plissa encore les yeux, pour tenter de reconnaître la troisième forme. Un rai de lune vint jouer sur la main qui tenait une lance en guise de bâton de marche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit la tête de serpent noir qui ornait la main de cette dernière. Ça c'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Ce ne pouvait être que Thalestris!

Thalestris était la Reine des Amazones de Thémiscyre sur les bords du Thermodon en Asie-Mineur, une de leur capitale. Elle régnait sur l'un des clans majeurs; Les Sœurs du Serpent.

Thalestris était petite mais imposante. Elle possédait un corps athlétique aux muscles fins et un serpent noir était tatoué, enroulé autour de son avant-bras gauche, sa tête se terminant sur le dessus de sa main. Un lion rugissant était également tatoué sur son mollet gauche, car on disait d'elle qu'elle avait le cœur d'un lion. Ses cheveux d'or roux et ses yeux bleus foncés lui octroyaient une beauté mystérieuse, transcendante. Plusieurs cicatrices ornaient son corps attestant les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait livré. Elle les portait tels des trophées de guerre. Elle était reconnut pour son tempérament explosif et réputée être sans merci.

À l'âge de cinq ans, on lui avait donné sa première arme, un petit arc. À dix ans elle surpassait déjà toutes les amazones de son clan dans l'art de la guerre, son arme de prédilection : la lance. Thalestris avait tué son premier homme sur un champ de bataille à l'âge de treize ans et à quinze la jeune femme avait accédée au trône.

Personne n'ignorait qu'au dernier solstice d'été voilà, de ça plusieurs pleines lunes, Xena était venue à la Reine du clan du Serpent pour conclure un marché. Personne n'était non plus sans savoir que Thalestris avait succombé aux charmes de la Destructrice des Nations et qu'elle en était tombée follement amoureuse. Treize nuits de suite elle l'avait invitée à partager sa couche et treize nuits de suite, Xena avait accepté.

Au crépuscule du douzième jour cependant, le marché fut conclut et un pacte scellé. Trois cents des Amazones des Sœurs du Serpent s'en étaient allées avec Alti, tandis que la Destructrice restait derrière pour honorer pour la treizième et dernière fois Thalestris.

La Reine des Sœurs du Serpent n'avait jamais revues, les trois cents amazones qu'elle avait céder à titre de prêt, et cela en gage de sa bonne volonté pour maintenir la paix. Non, elle ne les avait jamais revues, ni elles, ni Xena, non plus.

Clio la regarda s'avancer sur la passerelle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que son ventre était aussi rond qu'un ballon. _Par toutes les flèches d'Artémis!_ Elle était enceinte et cela jusqu'aux oreilles.

Xena debout à la proue, observait l'horizon devant elle. La lune se reflétait dans les eaux sombres et tel un chemin de lumière la Nef fendait son centre telle une lame.

Quelque chose c'était distendu en elle depuis la disparition d'Alti comme fil qui se rompt. Et quelque chose d'autre aussi depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cette jeune femme blonde. Gabrielle. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait bien des fois auparavant, avec d'autres. Le visage de Gabrielle se dessina dans les méandres de son cerveau. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Cette jeune femme l'intoxiquait. Intoxiquait ses pensées, son sang, son âme aussi. C'était bizarre.

Xena jouait à un jeu qu'elle connaissait bien. Oui elle jouait, intensément, impudiquement, un jeu puissant, charnel mais combien bon avec celle là, meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent, elle devait simplement faire attention à ne pas se prendre à son propre jeu. Si elle avait été certaine de réussir, maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre, car la jeune femme semblait briller tel un phare dans sa noirceur.

Son désir pour elle allait-il enfin finir par s'estomper? Il le faudrait bien. Elle grogna un peu, tout ça était désagréable, comme un grain de sable entre les dents. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait toujours. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait songé à prendre de l'ambroisie pour atteindre l'immortalité, mais cela aurait fait d'elle une déesse, et ça elle ne le souhaitait pas. Par contre, maintenant que Gabrielle lui avait parlé des supposés pouvoirs de la pierre d'émeraude, cela changeait tout. L'immortalité, sans l'ambroisie et la divinité qui allait de pair, ça s'était une aubaine! Une aubaine qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer. L'émeraude était la clé. Surtout que l'autre lui avait avouée qu'il ne lui restait que quatre ans à vivre. C'était étonnant tout de même. Une femme du futur qui savait comment allait mourir ses ennemis. _Bah!_ Elle sourit. _Un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort!_ Pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Sauf pour César! Celui-là, elle se jura que ce serait de sa main qu'il allait périr et non de celle de Brutus! Lentement et douloureusement oui. Elle allait changer le cours de l'histoire. Elle avait compris que Gabrielle était bien meilleure qu'un oracle, meilleure qu'une foutue chamanesse, meilleure qu'un satané prophète, meilleure que tout! Oh! Oui! Bien, bien meilleure!

Ce qui la ramena à Alti. Cette dernière ne l'avait-elle pas mise en garde une fois, voilà quelque temps dans l'une de ses damnées prophéties?

"_L'Élue viendra… Et ce jour elle te volera bien plus que ton âme…" _Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en dire davantage. Qui était cette Élue? Gabrielle? Enfin, Xena chassa ses questionnements en roulant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Puis de nouveau elle repensa à sa chamanesse.

_Alti… _Une scène se rejoua dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revoyait en compagnie d'Alti devant un feu à la belle étoile. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ses paroles.

"Les pouvoirs que tu recherches…"

Alti lui avait coupé la parole. _"Tu veux savoir en quoi ils consistent… Cette amie dont tu m'as parlé… Lao Ma, ses pouvoirs proviennent de sacrifices, de son refus de l'injustice et vient de la lumière. Elle n'a rien de comparable à toi ou à moi… Je veux m'incruster dans le cœur des ténèbres, je veux aller par delà toutes les douleurs, les haines, et les violences. Je veux devenir le visage de la mort elle-même, capable de détruire non seulement le corps d'une personne, mais son âme. Aides-moi et je ferai de toi la Destructrice des Nations."_

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tenu cette promesse. Cependant Alti nourrissait d'autres ambitions. Oh, Xena n'en avait jamais douté. La chamanesse n'avait pas fait tout ça par charité d'âme. Non, elle attendait que son œuvre ait atteint son paroxysme sans doute. Et son œuvre c'était elle. Xena, la Destructrice des Nations, la Conquérante de la Grèce, et bientôt de tout le monde connu! Et inconnu aussi!

Cependant, ce qui la mettait en rogne et la frustrait depuis quelques jours, c'était de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout prévu. Elle ignorait totalement que cette pierre d'émeraude que portait en permanence Alti possédait des pouvoirs. Dont l'immortalité, ce détail la fit tiquer. Et puis pourquoi Arès avait-il envoyé cette fille? Car elle n'en doutait point c'était Arès, la description correspondait exactement et Gabrielle lui avait dit qu'il possédait la seconde moitié de l'émeraude. Il avait d'ailleurs disparut du Panthéon depuis le dernier solstice d'été. Qu'est-ce ces derniers avaient trafiqué dans son dos? L'un et l'autre ou l'un sans l'autre? Alti? Arès? Cela la rendait dingue. Arès qui se montrait tellement déterminé à faire d'elle sa Reine. Et Alti qui nourrissait bel et bien des ambitions aussi démesurées que les siennes. Elle avait, semblait-il, trouvée un moyen d'écarter Arès de son chemin. Un obstacle non négligeable tout de même. Alti le détestait tant. Elle sourit. _Bien fait pour lui._

D'autres questions surgirent dans son esprit. Les mêmes qu'elle se posait jour après jour. Pourquoi alors, Arès cherchait-il une femme appelée Lilith? Puisqu'il ne pouvait venir lui-même, c'est qu'il était coincé quelque part ailleurs… dans le futur apparemment… Ça c'était intéressant… Cette pierre concédait l'immortalité mais également le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, pour cela, elle la désirait encore davantage! Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec cette pierre! C'était incommensurable! Cette Lilith était-ce ou non, Alti?

Gabrielle le croyait, elle. Enfin elle lui avait sortit une théorie abracadabrante qui reposait sur les noms donnés à cette Lilith; Lilitû, Lillaka, Ardat Lili. Elle avait surtout insisté sur ce dernier Ardat Lili, qu'elle disait Babylonien. _Première, Première, Dernière, Dernière_ qu'elle lui avait dit. A.L.t.i. Alti. Pour elle, cela semblait aller de soit. Elle lui avait dit que souvent quand on était attentif, on pouvait trouver d'autres significations aux noms. Xena se souvint qu'à cette révélation la jeune femme avait blêmit, comme si quelque chose lui avait fait terriblement peur. Puis Gabrielle lui avait encore dit ceci : _Dans la mythologie, Ardat Lili est une démone mésopotamienne. Une sorte de succube, parfois décrite comme prenant l'apparence d'une louve à queue de serpent. Dépravée et dévoreuse d'âme._ Cela ressemblait à Alti en effet, c'était dit Xena.

Elle tenta, une fois de plus, de remettre les choses en contexte mais en vain. Il lui manquait des informations. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait voir Hermès. Lui serait en mesure de répondre et expliquer. Gabrielle lui avait dit que cette pierre, qu'elle appelait la Table d'Émeraude, avait été conçue par le Dieu Hermès lui-même. La pierre… Elle frissonna en imaginant tout le pouvoir que lui concéderait cette émeraude! Les conquêtes, le pouvoir, oui un pouvoir si grand que cela lui fit tourner la tête et bouillir les sangs. Elle s'éloigna de la proue. Excitée. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre cette petite blonde qui dormait dans le grand lit de sa cabine. Elle avait besoin d'un exutoire, besoin de laisser jaillir ce feu qui couvait en elle.

Le vent du désert s'intensifia, ils allaient devoir s'abriter car bientôt la tempête de sable serait sur eux. La femme en bleu cala encore son foulard sur son nez. Les autres en firent de même. Encore quelques jours et ils atteindraient le Caire. Rien ne les arrêterait ni ne les détourneraient de leur mission. La femme leur fit signe de la suivre vers un promontoire qui leur servirait d'abri.

Les voix avaient été formelles. Elle trouverait la lumière au Caire. L'Élue venait. Le Messie qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Sa mission, l'ultime révélation, ce pourquoi elle avait fait tant de sacrifices.

Elle était venue me rejoindre tard dans la nuit et encore une fois nous avions fait l'amour, intensément, comme si c'était la première fois. Ça avait été animal, brutal, du sexe à l'état pur. Parfois elle me faisait peur. Et ce matin en la regardant dormir, apaisée de ce feu constant qui semblait toujours la dévorer de l'intérieur, je remis certaines choses en question.

M'aimait-elle? Si moi je lui avais dit des milliers de fois depuis que je l'avais compris, elle en revanche ne l'avait pas dit, pas même une toute petite fois, ni même aucune allusion de ce genre, non. C'était insoutenable. J'avais besoin de savoir. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me le dire. Je me sentais si vulnérable, si idiote. Parfois j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour passer dans ses yeux, mais aussi subrepticement cela disparaissait. Si jamais elle devait me rejeter, je sais que j'en mourrais. Voilà à quel point j'étais épris d'elle. C'était transcendant. Comment en étais-je venu à ça? C'était pathétique.

M'utilisait-elle? Certes, il était certain que toutes les révélations que je lui avais faites pouvaient mener à certaines conclusions. Je me mis à réfléchir en la regardant. Elle était l'ambition incarnée. Possédait un ego incommensurable. Quelles motivations pouvaient poussées une personne comme elle à vouloir m'aider. 'Nous aider' avait-elle dit. Retrouvé Alti? Non, retrouver la pierre! Oui, bien sûr, car la pierre pourrait la rendre immortel. Je me rappelais ce 'mais nous allons changer ça' lorsque je lui avais avoué qu'elle allait mourir. Voilà. L'immortalité. C'est ce après quoi elle en avait! Merde! Et elle avait besoin de moi. Était-elle pourrit à ce point? Au point de me rendre amoureuse pour ensuite me jeter quand elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait? Mon cœur sombra telle une pierre dans un puits profond. J'étais la pire des connes. Des larmes de colère et de dégoût commencèrent à naître dans mes yeux. Était-ce bien ça?

M'adossant contre le mur sur lequel était collé le lit, je remontais mes pieds et les calais contre son dos et ses fesses. Elle bougea à peine. Et là, avec toute la force que je pus trouver, je la poussais hors du lit. Elle tomba comme un roc et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, me bloquant les deux poignets avec ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais!" Gronda-t-elle en colère.

"Tu m'utilises!" Grognais-je à mon tour. "Tu te sers de moi!" Je me débattis mais elle était trop forte pour moi. "Je sais ce que tu veux!" Des larmes de rage inondèrent mon visage. "Tu es ignoble! Je te hais!" Serrant les dents je tentais en vain de me dégager. "Il me semblait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu te sers de moi et de la pire des façons!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Même elle sembla se surprendre de ses paroles.

"Ne me ment pas en plus!" Hurlais-je. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, hein!?"

Elle se figea.

"Dis-le-moi!"

Elle resta silencieuse à me regarder en me maintenant toujours fermement.

"Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas! Tu es un monstre! Lâches-moi."

La lueur mortelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux s'éteignit.

"Lâches-moi!"

À contre cœur, je le vis bien, elle desserra sa prise, et relâcha mes poignets.

Je la repoussais avec force et me levais avant de m'habiller en vitesse et de quitter l'opulente cabine dans un claquement de porte.

"Elle l'a embrassée…" Termina Clio juste avant d'entrer dans l'auberge.

"Quoi!" Vociféra Thalestris. "Répètes ça!"

Clio vraiment mal à l'aise répéta en un souffle presque à voix basse en rougissant un peu, très nerveuse. "Elle l'a embrassée."

Thalestris, repoussa Eponin et Éphiny et ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'auberge. Il était clair qu'elle bouillait de colère.

Ces dernières haussèrent les épaules en se retournant vers Clio.

"Tu es certaine de ce que tu as vu?" Demanda pour la deuxième fois Éphiny.

Clio se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. "Oui, ma Reine." Elle s'adressa à Éphiny par son titre honoraire, car en l'absence de leurs 'vrai' Reine, c'était elle qui assumait ce rôle de façon intérimaire.

"Alors on est dans la merde… Il nous faut la récupérer sans tarder." Déclama Éphiny en secouant ses mèches blondes, elle entra à son tour dans l'auberge, les laissant seules, elle et Eponin. Cette dernière lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Tu as bien travaillé, Clio." Elle se racla la gorge. "Ça te dirait de passer la nuit avec moi? J'en profiterais pour te gratifier de cette étoile que je t'ai promise. Tu l'as bien mérité."

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Clio. "Oh, oui, Commandant…" S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ses souhaits se réalisaient, elle était aux anges.

Debout à la proue, le vent matinal parvenait tout juste à sécher les larmes sur mes joues. C'était atroce. Cette Nef était pire qu'une chaîne qui me liait à elle. J'aurais tant voulu fuir. J'inspirais à fond en l'entendant venir vers moi. Le léger claquement de ses pieds nus sur le bois poli du pont se rapprocha de moi et je fermais les yeux.

"Va-t-en… Laisses-moi." Lui dis-je vraiment en colère. En ce moment, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était d'être seule, mais elle ne me concéda pas ce souhait.

"Écoutes-moi, avant." Vint sa voix.

Elle était là, juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum de lavande et d'épices et son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je restais silencieuse à fixer l'horizon. Elle mit un temps avant de parler à nouveau.

"Les gens comme moi ignore ce qu'est l'amour." Me dit-elle doucement. "Les gens comme moi, ne connaissent que la guerre, la quête du pouvoir, la violence et la destruction." Elle marqua une pause. "Oui, c'est vrai, je comptais t'utiliser. Je l'avoue. Mais…" Cela semblait difficile pour elle, on aurait dit que chaques mots lui était arraché de la bouche. Elle resta encore silencieuse et un instant je crus même qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. "Mais, je sais une chose, et c'est que tu me bouleverse… que j'ai toujours envie de toi… qu'à tout moment, même les plus inopportuns, tu t'insinues dans mes pensées et ça depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la toute première fois. C'est dérangeant. Quand je te vois, mon cœur semble vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine. Est-ce cela l'amour?" Elle marqua encore une pause. "Si, oui, alors oui… je t'aime."

Un long moment passa. Je restais planté là sans bouger à fixer l'horizon. Puis elle parla à nouveau.

"La simple idée que tu me quittes ou de te faire du mal, m'est insupportable. Tu comprends insupportable! Je ne joue plus, Gabrielle. Je le réalise à présent. Jamais, je n'ai ressentis quelque chose de semblable pour qui que ce soit. Jamais. Quand tu as claqué ma porte, le vide que j'ai toujours eu à l'intérieur de moi est revenu et la lumière que tu es dans mes ténèbres c'est éteint. Ce vide Gabrielle, c'est toi qui le rempli et cette noirceur, c'est toi qui la chasse. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à mon propre plaisir, qu'à ma propre gloire. Je suis profiteuse et égoïste, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour personne sinon que pour moi-même. Tu as raison. Je suis un monstre."

Elle se tut, resta là un court moment, puis, je l'entendis s'éloigner à grand pas. Les dragons d'or sur sa robe de chambre de soie rouge flottèrent derrière elle, tout comme ses cheveux d'ébènes et elle disparut derrière la porte pour retourner à sa cabine. Mon cœur sombra une fois de plus.

Avait-elle été sincère? Je me mis à pleurer doucement en me retournant vers l'horizon. Malgré ses paroles, je me sentais souillée, trahis et je n'avais plus aucune confiance en elle.

Xena faisait les cents pas dans sa large cabine. Cela faisait bien trois marques de chandelle qu'elle réfléchissait. Son humeur était au plus mauvais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Elle avait été sincère, voilà tout.

Cela la mit encore plus en colère. L'amour… l'amour… l'amour était une sale garce!

Ce vide qu'elle avait ressentis quand Gabrielle avait claqué la porte était toujours là et ça la rendait folle. _Gabrielle_. Juste la mention de son nom faisait gonfler son cœur, et lui faisait mal dans tout le corps. Elle avait horreur de se sentir ainsi. Et pourtant elle en avait besoin. À la seule pensée de la perdre, son âme chancelait et lui donnait le vertige comme si elle s'était tenue au bord d'un précipice. C'était insupportable. La pire des souffrances.

Elle prit un vase et le lança avec force contre l'âtre de la petite cheminée. Il éclata en million de morceaux, sans que cela ne lui fasse grand bien. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui se battre, juste là, en ce moment. Ou encore quelque chose ou quelqu'un à tuer… pour étancher cette maudite colère qui lui faisait ouvrir et refermer les poings sans arrêt. Elle noua la sangle de sa robe de soie et tenta de respirer pour se calmer un peu.

Quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle, ce fut comme si le soleil venait de se lever sur elle et sa rage s'envola. C'était fou l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle stoppa net sa ronde en la détaillant. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient rougit à force de trop pleurer et elle l'a vit s'avancer la tête haute.

"Tu m'as trahit, Xena. Tu as brisé ma confiance. C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse me faire, même la mort me paraîtrait plus douce." Gabrielle resta plantée là à la regarder les joues en feu. "Je vais te dire une chose. Toi la 'Grande Conquérante'." Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec dédain presque haineusement. "Ton nom a été rayé de l'histoire. Tous tes exploits, tes conquêtes, tout ce que tu as pu accomplir, les historiens les ont relayés à un homme et non à toi! Alexandre était son nom! Alexandre le Grand." Elle marqua une pause pendant que Xena ouvrait la bouche et devenait livide. "Pour le commun des mortels de mon époque et de toutes les ères qui l'on précédé, tu es une inconnue… Tu n'es rien."

Gabrielle s'avança d'un pas. Elle frappait fort, là où cela faisait le plus mal. "Si tu dois encore conquérir quelque chose, et bien c'est moi qu'il te faudra conquérir! Et je t'en fais le serment, de toutes tes conquêtes passées et peut-être à venir, celle-là sera la plus difficile, crois-moi…" Gabrielle marqua une autre petite pause et avec une lueur coléreuse dans les yeux elle termina. "Enfin, si tu réussis jamais." Sur ce elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte à nouveau.

Une fois de plus la noirceur et le vide revinrent en force. Xena toujours béate et vexée laissa échapper. "Ils ont effacé mon nom de l'histoire." Ça c'était insultant. Un terrible, terrible affront. Puis elle regarda la porte close. Referma la bouche, plissa les yeux et s'activa.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. "Si c'est ce que tu veux, Gabriiiielllllle." Dit-elle encore énervée, sa voix à son registre le plus bas. Elle envoya choir sa robe de soie sur le lit et commença à enfiler ses cuirs. Elle avait des ordres à donner.

Les quatre Amazones étaient debout sur le pont avant. Bien sûr, elles avaient été très en veine de trouver, dès le lendemain, un navire qui levait l'ancre pour l'Égypte. Leur passage leur avait cependant coûté une petite fortune, mais l'argent n'était pas un problème.

Eponin regarda un moment au loin. _Et me revoilà encore en mer!_

L'Amazone jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Thalestris un peu en retrait. Cette dernière fixait d'un air sombre un point invisible à l'horizon, une de ses mains tenait sa lance tandis que l'autre reposait sur son gros ventre rebondit.

Le jour de son arrivée à Éphèse, Eponin avait été surprise d'y trouver toute la nation des Sœurs du Serpent. Enfin ce qui en restait et c'était peu. Elle avait ensuite appris que Thémiscyre c'était trouvé sur la route empruntée par l'armée Turque qui venait défendre ses frontières contre l'invasion imminente de la Destructrice. Ces dernières, prises en souricières, s'étaient repliées vers Éphèse. Les Turcs étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'elles tentent quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Si, seulement la Destructrice des Nations n'avait pas 'volée' ses trois cent meilleures amazones, peut-être auraient-elles pu se défendre. Maintenant tout ce que souhaitait la Reine du clan du Serpent était de retrouver Xena. Rien n'avait réussit à la faire changer d'idée, pas même son état. Et quand cette dernière partait à la chasse, elle trouvait toujours son gibier.

"Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt accoucher?" Lui demanda Clio à ses côtés.

"Mmm… oui…" Répondit tout bonnement Eponin.

"J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants un jour." Poursuivit Clio.

Eponin porta son attention vers Clio. Elle vit bien la lumière qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà aperçu dans de nombreux yeux d'amazones avec qui elle avait partagé sa couche. C'était de mauvais augure. "Moi pas." Répondit-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Une autre à qui elle devrait briser le cœur. Cela lui répugnait, mais elle était un esprit libre, et liberté ne rimait pas avec engagement. Jamais.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIIIL'amour est un oiseau rebelle

_Quand je vous aimerai?_

_Ma foi, je ne sais pas,_

_Peut-être jamais,_

_Peut-être demain._

_Mais pas aujourd'hui, c'est certain._

_L'amour est un oiseau rebelle_

_Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,_

_Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,_

_S'il lui convient de refuser._

_Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,_

_L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;_

_Et c'est l'autre que je préfère_

_Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît._

_L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!_

_L'amour est enfant de Bohême,_

_Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!_

_Mais, si je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas,_

_Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!_

_Mais, si je t'aime,_

_Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!_

_L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre_

_Battit de l'aile et s'envola;_

_L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;_

_Tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!_

_Tout autour de toi vite, vite,_

_Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient!_

_Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite;_

_Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!_

_L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour!_

_**L'amour est enfant de Bohême...**_

_Bizet – Carmen_

Clio avait guetté l'arrivée d'Eponin sur les docks, et cela, à chaque fois qu'un nouveau bateau entrait au port. Cela faisait maintenant sept jours que la Nef de la Destructrice avait quittée Pylos. Sept jours de retard qu'elles auraient beaucoup de difficulté à reprendre. Elle désespérait tant de revoir son Commandant.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour apprendre de l'un des dockers, que la Destructrice était en route pour l'Égypte. Le Caire plus exactement. Il ignorait pourquoi cependant. En fait, tout le monde l'ignorait. Toutes les personnes à qui elle avait demandé disaient ne pas savoir. Tout cela était si troublant.

La lune venait de ravir sa place au soleil et ses yeux se reportèrent sur le navire dont on venait d'installer la passerelle. Son cœur bondit quand elle les vit. Trois formes portant des capes leurs capuches relevées. Elle reconnut derechef Eponin quand cette dernière avança sur la passerelle, et Éphiny aussi quand elle aperçut des boucles blondes s'échapper de sa capuche. Elle plissa encore les yeux, pour tenter de reconnaître la troisième forme. Un rai de lune vint jouer sur la main qui tenait une lance en guise de bâton de marche. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit la tête de serpent noir qui ornait la main de cette dernière. Ça c'était mauvais. Très, très mauvais. Ce ne pouvait être que Thalestris!

Thalestris était la Reine des Amazones de Thémiscyre sur les bords du Thermodon en Asie-Mineur, une de leur capitale. Elle régnait sur l'un des clans majeurs; Les Sœurs du Serpent.

Thalestris était petite mais imposante. Elle possédait un corps athlétique aux muscles fins et un serpent noir était tatoué, enroulé autour de son avant-bras gauche, sa tête se terminant sur le dessus de sa main. Un lion rugissant était également tatoué sur son mollet gauche, car on disait d'elle qu'elle avait le cœur d'un lion. Ses cheveux d'or roux et ses yeux bleus foncés lui octroyaient une beauté mystérieuse, transcendante. Plusieurs cicatrices ornaient son corps attestant les nombreuses batailles qu'elle avait livré. Elle les portait tels des trophées de guerre. Elle était reconnut pour son tempérament explosif et réputée être sans merci.

À l'âge de cinq ans, on lui avait donné sa première arme, un petit arc. À dix ans elle surpassait déjà toutes les amazones de son clan dans l'art de la guerre, son arme de prédilection : la lance. Thalestris avait tué son premier homme sur un champ de bataille à l'âge de treize ans et à quinze la jeune femme avait accédée au trône.

Personne n'ignorait qu'au dernier solstice d'été voilà, de ça plusieurs pleines lunes, Xena était venue à la Reine du clan du Serpent pour conclure un marché. Personne n'était non plus sans savoir que Thalestris avait succombé aux charmes de la Destructrice des Nations et qu'elle en était tombée follement amoureuse. Treize nuits de suite elle l'avait invitée à partager sa couche et treize nuits de suite, Xena avait accepté.

Au crépuscule du douzième jour cependant, le marché fut conclut et un pacte scellé. Trois cents des Amazones des Sœurs du Serpent s'en étaient allées avec Alti, tandis que la Destructrice restait derrière pour honorer pour la treizième et dernière fois Thalestris.

La Reine des Sœurs du Serpent n'avait jamais revues, les trois cents amazones qu'elle avait céder à titre de prêt, et cela en gage de sa bonne volonté pour maintenir la paix. Non, elle ne les avait jamais revues, ni elles, ni Xena, non plus.

Clio la regarda s'avancer sur la passerelle, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle vit que son ventre était aussi rond qu'un ballon. _Par toutes les flèches d'Artémis!_ Elle était enceinte et cela jusqu'aux oreilles.

Xena debout à la proue, observait l'horizon devant elle. La lune se reflétait dans les eaux sombres et tel un chemin de lumière la Nef fendait son centre telle une lame.

Quelque chose c'était distendu en elle depuis la disparition d'Alti comme fil qui se rompt. Et quelque chose d'autre aussi depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur cette jeune femme blonde. Gabrielle. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment, mais ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'elle. Comme elle l'avait fait bien des fois auparavant, avec d'autres. Le visage de Gabrielle se dessina dans les méandres de son cerveau. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour s'en débarrasser. Cette jeune femme l'intoxiquait. Intoxiquait ses pensées, son sang, son âme aussi. C'était bizarre.

Xena jouait à un jeu qu'elle connaissait bien. Oui elle jouait, intensément, impudiquement, un jeu puissant, charnel mais combien bon avec celle là, meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait expérimenté jusqu'à présent, elle devait simplement faire attention à ne pas se prendre à son propre jeu. Si elle avait été certaine de réussir, maintenant elle n'en était plus si sûre, car la jeune femme semblait briller tel un phare dans sa noirceur.

Son désir pour elle allait-il enfin finir par s'estomper? Il le faudrait bien. Elle grogna un peu, tout ça était désagréable, comme un grain de sable entre les dents. Elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'obtenait toujours. Oh, bien sûr, elle avait songé à prendre de l'ambroisie pour atteindre l'immortalité, mais cela aurait fait d'elle une déesse, et ça elle ne le souhaitait pas. Par contre, maintenant que Gabrielle lui avait parlé des supposés pouvoirs de la pierre d'émeraude, cela changeait tout. L'immortalité, sans l'ambroisie et la divinité qui allait de pair, ça s'était une aubaine! Une aubaine qu'elle n'allait pas laisser passer. L'émeraude était la clé. Surtout que l'autre lui avait avouée qu'il ne lui restait que quatre ans à vivre. C'était étonnant tout de même. Une femme du futur qui savait comment allait mourir ses ennemis. _Bah!_ Elle sourit. _Un bon ennemi est un ennemi mort!_ Pensa-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Sauf pour César! Celui-là, elle se jura que ce serait de sa main qu'il allait périr et non de celle de Brutus! Lentement et douloureusement oui. Elle allait changer le cours de l'histoire. Elle avait compris que Gabrielle était bien meilleure qu'un oracle, meilleure qu'une foutue chamanesse, meilleure qu'un satané prophète, meilleure que tout! Oh! Oui! Bien, bien meilleure!

Ce qui la ramena à Alti. Cette dernière ne l'avait-elle pas mise en garde une fois, voilà quelque temps dans l'une de ses damnées prophéties?

"_L'Élue viendra… Et ce jour elle te volera bien plus que ton âme…" _Elle n'avait pas voulu lui en dire davantage. Qui était cette Élue? Gabrielle? Enfin, Xena chassa ses questionnements en roulant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Puis de nouveau elle repensa à sa chamanesse.

_Alti… _Une scène se rejoua dans ses souvenirs. Elle se revoyait en compagnie d'Alti devant un feu à la belle étoile. Elle se souvenait trop bien de ses paroles.

"Les pouvoirs que tu recherches…"

Alti lui avait coupé la parole. _"Tu veux savoir en quoi ils consistent… Cette amie dont tu m'as parlé… Lao Ma, ses pouvoirs proviennent de sacrifices, de son refus de l'injustice et vient de la lumière. Elle n'a rien de comparable à toi ou à moi… Je veux m'incruster dans le cœur des ténèbres, je veux aller par delà toutes les douleurs, les haines, et les violences. Je veux devenir le visage de la mort elle-même, capable de détruire non seulement le corps d'une personne, mais son âme. Aides-moi et je ferai de toi la Destructrice des Nations."_

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle avait tenu cette promesse. Cependant Alti nourrissait d'autres ambitions. Oh, Xena n'en avait jamais douté. La chamanesse n'avait pas fait tout ça par charité d'âme. Non, elle attendait que son œuvre ait atteint son paroxysme sans doute. Et son œuvre c'était elle. Xena, la Destructrice des Nations, la Conquérante de la Grèce, et bientôt de tout le monde connu! Et inconnu aussi!

Cependant, ce qui la mettait en rogne et la frustrait depuis quelques jours, c'était de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout prévu. Elle ignorait totalement que cette pierre d'émeraude que portait en permanence Alti possédait des pouvoirs. Dont l'immortalité, ce détail la fit tiquer. Et puis pourquoi Arès avait-il envoyé cette fille? Car elle n'en doutait point c'était Arès, la description correspondait exactement et Gabrielle lui avait dit qu'il possédait la seconde moitié de l'émeraude. Il avait d'ailleurs disparut du Panthéon depuis le dernier solstice d'été. Qu'est-ce ces derniers avaient trafiqué dans son dos? L'un et l'autre ou l'un sans l'autre? Alti? Arès? Cela la rendait dingue. Arès qui se montrait tellement déterminé à faire d'elle sa Reine. Et Alti qui nourrissait bel et bien des ambitions aussi démesurées que les siennes. Elle avait, semblait-il, trouvée un moyen d'écarter Arès de son chemin. Un obstacle non négligeable tout de même. Alti le détestait tant. Elle sourit. _Bien fait pour lui._

D'autres questions surgirent dans son esprit. Les mêmes qu'elle se posait jour après jour. Pourquoi alors, Arès cherchait-il une femme appelée Lilith? Puisqu'il ne pouvait venir lui-même, c'est qu'il était coincé quelque part ailleurs… dans le futur apparemment… Ça c'était intéressant… Cette pierre concédait l'immortalité mais également le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, pour cela, elle la désirait encore davantage! Tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec cette pierre! C'était incommensurable! Cette Lilith était-ce ou non, Alti?

Gabrielle le croyait, elle. Enfin elle lui avait sortit une théorie abracadabrante qui reposait sur les noms donnés à cette Lilith; Lilitû, Lillaka, Ardat Lili. Elle avait surtout insisté sur ce dernier Ardat Lili, qu'elle disait Babylonien. _Première, Première, Dernière, Dernière_ qu'elle lui avait dit. A.L.t.i. Alti. Pour elle, cela semblait aller de soit. Elle lui avait dit que souvent quand on était attentif, on pouvait trouver d'autres significations aux noms. Xena se souvint qu'à cette révélation la jeune femme avait blêmit, comme si quelque chose lui avait fait terriblement peur. Puis Gabrielle lui avait encore dit ceci : _Dans la mythologie, Ardat Lili est une démone mésopotamienne. Une sorte de succube, parfois décrite comme prenant l'apparence d'une louve à queue de serpent. Dépravée et dévoreuse d'âme._ Cela ressemblait à Alti en effet, c'était dit Xena.

Elle tenta, une fois de plus, de remettre les choses en contexte mais en vain. Il lui manquait des informations. Voilà pourquoi elle voulait voir Hermès. Lui serait en mesure de répondre et expliquer. Gabrielle lui avait dit que cette pierre, qu'elle appelait la Table d'Émeraude, avait été conçue par le Dieu Hermès lui-même. La pierre… Elle frissonna en imaginant tout le pouvoir que lui concéderait cette émeraude! Les conquêtes, le pouvoir, oui un pouvoir si grand que cela lui fit tourner la tête et bouillir les sangs. Elle s'éloigna de la proue. Excitée. Il était temps d'aller rejoindre cette petite blonde qui dormait dans le grand lit de sa cabine. Elle avait besoin d'un exutoire, besoin de laisser jaillir ce feu qui couvait en elle.

Le vent du désert s'intensifia, ils allaient devoir s'abriter car bientôt la tempête de sable serait sur eux. La femme en bleu cala encore son foulard sur son nez. Les autres en firent de même. Encore quelques jours et ils atteindraient le Caire. Rien ne les arrêterait ni ne les détourneraient de leur mission. La femme leur fit signe de la suivre vers un promontoire qui leur servirait d'abri.

Les voix avaient été formelles. Elle trouverait la lumière au Caire. L'Élue venait. Le Messie qu'elle avait attendu toute sa vie. Sa mission, l'ultime révélation, ce pourquoi elle avait fait tant de sacrifices.

Elle était venue me rejoindre tard dans la nuit et encore une fois nous avions fait l'amour, intensément, comme si c'était la première fois. Ça avait été animal, brutal, du sexe à l'état pur. Parfois elle me faisait peur. Et ce matin en la regardant dormir, apaisée de ce feu constant qui semblait toujours la dévorer de l'intérieur, je remis certaines choses en question.

M'aimait-elle? Si moi je lui avais dit des milliers de fois depuis que je l'avais compris, elle en revanche ne l'avait pas dit, pas même une toute petite fois, ni même aucune allusion de ce genre, non. C'était insoutenable. J'avais besoin de savoir. J'avais besoin de l'entendre me le dire. Je me sentais si vulnérable, si idiote. Parfois j'avais l'impression de voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'amour passer dans ses yeux, mais aussi subrepticement cela disparaissait. Si jamais elle devait me rejeter, je sais que j'en mourrais. Voilà à quel point j'étais épris d'elle. C'était transcendant. Comment en étais-je venu à ça? C'était pathétique.

M'utilisait-elle? Certes, il était certain que toutes les révélations que je lui avais faites pouvaient mener à certaines conclusions. Je me mis à réfléchir en la regardant. Elle était l'ambition incarnée. Possédait un ego incommensurable. Quelles motivations pouvaient poussées une personne comme elle à vouloir m'aider. 'Nous aider' avait-elle dit. Retrouvé Alti? Non, retrouver la pierre! Oui, bien sûr, car la pierre pourrait la rendre immortel. Je me rappelais ce 'mais nous allons changer ça' lorsque je lui avais avoué qu'elle allait mourir. Voilà. L'immortalité. C'est ce après quoi elle en avait! Merde! Et elle avait besoin de moi. Était-elle pourrit à ce point? Au point de me rendre amoureuse pour ensuite me jeter quand elle aurait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait? Mon cœur sombra telle une pierre dans un puits profond. J'étais la pire des connes. Des larmes de colère et de dégoût commencèrent à naître dans mes yeux. Était-ce bien ça?

M'adossant contre le mur sur lequel était collé le lit, je remontais mes pieds et les calais contre son dos et ses fesses. Elle bougea à peine. Et là, avec toute la force que je pus trouver, je la poussais hors du lit. Elle tomba comme un roc et avant que je n'aie eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi, me bloquant les deux poignets avec ses mains.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais!" Gronda-t-elle en colère.

"Tu m'utilises!" Grognais-je à mon tour. "Tu te sers de moi!" Je me débattis mais elle était trop forte pour moi. "Je sais ce que tu veux!" Des larmes de rage inondèrent mon visage. "Tu es ignoble! Je te hais!" Serrant les dents je tentais en vain de me dégager. "Il me semblait que c'était trop beau pour être vrai! Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu te sers de moi et de la pire des façons!"

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Même elle sembla se surprendre de ses paroles.

"Ne me ment pas en plus!" Hurlais-je. "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, hein!?"

Elle se figea.

"Dis-le-moi!"

Elle resta silencieuse à me regarder en me maintenant toujours fermement.

"Tu vois, tu ne m'aimes pas! Tu es un monstre! Lâches-moi."

La lueur mortelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux s'éteignit.

"Lâches-moi!"

À contre cœur, je le vis bien, elle desserra sa prise, et relâcha mes poignets.

Je la repoussais avec force et me levais avant de m'habiller en vitesse et de quitter l'opulente cabine dans un claquement de porte.

"Elle l'a embrassée…" Termina Clio juste avant d'entrer dans l'auberge.

"Quoi!" Vociféra Thalestris. "Répètes ça!"

Clio vraiment mal à l'aise répéta en un souffle presque à voix basse en rougissant un peu, très nerveuse. "Elle l'a embrassée."

Thalestris, repoussa Eponin et Éphiny et ouvrit brusquement la porte de l'auberge. Il était clair qu'elle bouillait de colère.

Ces dernières haussèrent les épaules en se retournant vers Clio.

"Tu es certaine de ce que tu as vu?" Demanda pour la deuxième fois Éphiny.

Clio se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête. "Oui, ma Reine." Elle s'adressa à Éphiny par son titre honoraire, car en l'absence de leurs 'vrai' Reine, c'était elle qui assumait ce rôle de façon intérimaire.

"Alors on est dans la merde… Il nous faut la récupérer sans tarder." Déclama Éphiny en secouant ses mèches blondes, elle entra à son tour dans l'auberge, les laissant seules, elle et Eponin. Cette dernière lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

"Tu as bien travaillé, Clio." Elle se racla la gorge. "Ça te dirait de passer la nuit avec moi? J'en profiterais pour te gratifier de cette étoile que je t'ai promise. Tu l'as bien mérité."

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Clio. "Oh, oui, Commandant…" S'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ses souhaits se réalisaient, elle était aux anges.

Debout à la proue, le vent matinal parvenait tout juste à sécher les larmes sur mes joues. C'était atroce. Cette Nef était pire qu'une chaîne qui me liait à elle. J'aurais tant voulu fuir. J'inspirais à fond en l'entendant venir vers moi. Le léger claquement de ses pieds nus sur le bois poli du pont se rapprocha de moi et je fermais les yeux.

"Va-t-en… Laisses-moi." Lui dis-je vraiment en colère. En ce moment, tout ce que je souhaitais c'était d'être seule, mais elle ne me concéda pas ce souhait.

"Écoutes-moi, avant." Vint sa voix.

Elle était là, juste derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum de lavande et d'épices et son souffle chaud contre ma nuque. Je restais silencieuse à fixer l'horizon. Elle mit un temps avant de parler à nouveau.

"Les gens comme moi ignore ce qu'est l'amour." Me dit-elle doucement. "Les gens comme moi, ne connaissent que la guerre, la quête du pouvoir, la violence et la destruction." Elle marqua une pause. "Oui, c'est vrai, je comptais t'utiliser. Je l'avoue. Mais…" Cela semblait difficile pour elle, on aurait dit que chaques mots lui était arraché de la bouche. Elle resta encore silencieuse et un instant je crus même qu'elle ne dirait plus rien. "Mais, je sais une chose, et c'est que tu me bouleverse… que j'ai toujours envie de toi… qu'à tout moment, même les plus inopportuns, tu t'insinues dans mes pensées et ça depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi pour la toute première fois. C'est dérangeant. Quand je te vois, mon cœur semble vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine. Est-ce cela l'amour?" Elle marqua encore une pause. "Si, oui, alors oui… je t'aime."

Un long moment passa. Je restais planté là sans bouger à fixer l'horizon. Puis elle parla à nouveau.

"La simple idée que tu me quittes ou de te faire du mal, m'est insupportable. Tu comprends insupportable! Je ne joue plus, Gabrielle. Je le réalise à présent. Jamais, je n'ai ressentis quelque chose de semblable pour qui que ce soit. Jamais. Quand tu as claqué ma porte, le vide que j'ai toujours eu à l'intérieur de moi est revenu et la lumière que tu es dans mes ténèbres c'est éteint. Ce vide Gabrielle, c'est toi qui le rempli et cette noirceur, c'est toi qui la chasse. Je n'ai toujours pensé qu'à mon propre plaisir, qu'à ma propre gloire. Je suis profiteuse et égoïste, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis pour personne sinon que pour moi-même. Tu as raison. Je suis un monstre."

Elle se tut, resta là un court moment, puis, je l'entendis s'éloigner à grand pas. Les dragons d'or sur sa robe de chambre de soie rouge flottèrent derrière elle, tout comme ses cheveux d'ébènes et elle disparut derrière la porte pour retourner à sa cabine. Mon cœur sombra une fois de plus.

Avait-elle été sincère? Je me mis à pleurer doucement en me retournant vers l'horizon. Malgré ses paroles, je me sentais souillée, trahis et je n'avais plus aucune confiance en elle.

Xena faisait les cents pas dans sa large cabine. Cela faisait bien trois marques de chandelle qu'elle réfléchissait. Son humeur était au plus mauvais. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit? Elle avait été sincère, voilà tout.

Cela la mit encore plus en colère. L'amour… l'amour… l'amour était une sale garce!

Ce vide qu'elle avait ressentis quand Gabrielle avait claqué la porte était toujours là et ça la rendait folle. _Gabrielle_. Juste la mention de son nom faisait gonfler son cœur, et lui faisait mal dans tout le corps. Elle avait horreur de se sentir ainsi. Et pourtant elle en avait besoin. À la seule pensée de la perdre, son âme chancelait et lui donnait le vertige comme si elle s'était tenue au bord d'un précipice. C'était insupportable. La pire des souffrances.

Elle prit un vase et le lança avec force contre l'âtre de la petite cheminée. Il éclata en million de morceaux, sans que cela ne lui fasse grand bien. Elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui se battre, juste là, en ce moment. Ou encore quelque chose ou quelqu'un à tuer… pour étancher cette maudite colère qui lui faisait ouvrir et refermer les poings sans arrêt. Elle noua la sangle de sa robe de soie et tenta de respirer pour se calmer un peu.

Quand la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit sur Gabrielle, ce fut comme si le soleil venait de se lever sur elle et sa rage s'envola. C'était fou l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle stoppa net sa ronde en la détaillant. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient rougit à force de trop pleurer et elle l'a vit s'avancer la tête haute.

"Tu m'as trahit, Xena. Tu as brisé ma confiance. C'est la pire chose que l'on puisse me faire, même la mort me paraîtrait plus douce." Gabrielle resta plantée là à la regarder les joues en feu. "Je vais te dire une chose. Toi la 'Grande Conquérante'." Elle avait prononcé ces mots avec dédain presque haineusement. "Ton nom a été rayé de l'histoire. Tous tes exploits, tes conquêtes, tout ce que tu as pu accomplir, les historiens les ont relayés à un homme et non à toi! Alexandre était son nom! Alexandre le Grand." Elle marqua une pause pendant que Xena ouvrait la bouche et devenait livide. "Pour le commun des mortels de mon époque et de toutes les ères qui l'on précédé, tu es une inconnue… Tu n'es rien."

Gabrielle s'avança d'un pas. Elle frappait fort, là où cela faisait le plus mal. "Si tu dois encore conquérir quelque chose, et bien c'est moi qu'il te faudra conquérir! Et je t'en fais le serment, de toutes tes conquêtes passées et peut-être à venir, celle-là sera la plus difficile, crois-moi…" Gabrielle marqua une autre petite pause et avec une lueur coléreuse dans les yeux elle termina. "Enfin, si tu réussis jamais." Sur ce elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte à nouveau.

Une fois de plus la noirceur et le vide revinrent en force. Xena toujours béate et vexée laissa échapper. "Ils ont effacé mon nom de l'histoire." Ça c'était insultant. Un terrible, terrible affront. Puis elle regarda la porte close. Referma la bouche, plissa les yeux et s'activa.

Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire. "Si c'est ce que tu veux, Gabriiiielllllle." Dit-elle encore énervée, sa voix à son registre le plus bas. Elle envoya choir sa robe de soie sur le lit et commença à enfiler ses cuirs. Elle avait des ordres à donner.

Les quatre Amazones étaient debout sur le pont avant. Bien sûr, elles avaient été très en veine de trouver, dès le lendemain, un navire qui levait l'ancre pour l'Égypte. Leur passage leur avait cependant coûté une petite fortune, mais l'argent n'était pas un problème.

Eponin regarda un moment au loin. _Et me revoilà encore en mer!_

L'Amazone jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Thalestris un peu en retrait. Cette dernière fixait d'un air sombre un point invisible à l'horizon, une de ses mains tenait sa lance tandis que l'autre reposait sur son gros ventre rebondit.

Le jour de son arrivée à Éphèse, Eponin avait été surprise d'y trouver toute la nation des Sœurs du Serpent. Enfin ce qui en restait et c'était peu. Elle avait ensuite appris que Thémiscyre c'était trouvé sur la route empruntée par l'armée Turque qui venait défendre ses frontières contre l'invasion imminente de la Destructrice. Ces dernières, prises en souricières, s'étaient repliées vers Éphèse. Les Turcs étaient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'elles tentent quoi que ce soit de toute façon.

Si, seulement la Destructrice des Nations n'avait pas 'volée' ses trois cent meilleures amazones, peut-être auraient-elles pu se défendre. Maintenant tout ce que souhaitait la Reine du clan du Serpent était de retrouver Xena. Rien n'avait réussit à la faire changer d'idée, pas même son état. Et quand cette dernière partait à la chasse, elle trouvait toujours son gibier.

"Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt accoucher?" Lui demanda Clio à ses côtés.

"Mmm… oui…" Répondit tout bonnement Eponin.

"J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants un jour." Poursuivit Clio.

Eponin porta son attention vers Clio. Elle vit bien la lumière qui s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Ce regard, elle l'avait déjà aperçu dans de nombreux yeux d'amazones avec qui elle avait partagé sa couche. C'était de mauvais augure. "Moi pas." Répondit-elle un peu plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Une autre à qui elle devrait briser le cœur. Cela lui répugnait, mais elle était un esprit libre, et liberté ne rimait pas avec engagement. Jamais.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre XV

_**The Gates of Istanbul**_

_See there, past that far-off hill_

_A tower held in the sky_

_Hear there, in that dark blue night_

_The music calling us home_

_See there, in that far-off field_

_Flowers turned to the sky_

_Feel there, in that dark blue night_

_The music calling us home_

_Stars may always guide our way,_

_From desert sands where winds blow harsh and long_

_But here's where, where our hearts will pray_

_And all our loves will slumber with a song_

_Stars may always guide our way,_

_From desert sands where winds blow harsh and long_

_Here's where our hearts will pray_

_And all our loves will slumber with a song_

_So now, if our hearts be true_

_And like a pool of truth reflect the sun_

_We will find right honour there_

_And keep us safe and lead us from all harm_

_So come love, let us dance all night_

_Until the birds they waken at the dawn_

_Then come love, let us sing all night_

_And all our loves will slumber with a song_

_Then come love, let us dance all night_

_Until the birds they waken at the dawn_

_Then come love, let us sing all night_

_And all our loves will slumber with a song_

Music and lyric by Loreena McKennitt

De sa place royale en bout de table, elle claqua des mains à deux reprises. Bien sûr, cela précédait toujours la frénésie qui s'en suivait. J'étais assise directement à sa gauche, côté cœur, et j'observais les esclaves qui commencèrent à défiler en portant une longue procession de cratères remplit de vin ainsi que des œnochoés; sorte de pichet qui servait à puiser le vin dans les dits cratères.

Ça promettait.

Ma première noce grecque! Et la mienne de surcroît…

Une très jeune femme apparut à mes côtés. Petite et svelte, avec de longs cheveux châtains, elle était vêtue d'une de ces robes à voile transparente que revêtaient toutes les servantes. Elle fit une parfaite révérence. Cette gamine me semblait aussi délicate et fragile que de la porcelaine de chine et également tout juste sortit de l'enfance.

«Reine Gabrielle.» Elle me sourit gentiment. «Mon nom est Anika et je suis votre servante et conseillère attitrée à compter de maintenant.» Un des esclaves tira la chaise juste à ma gauche pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place. Malgré sa jeunesse, en l'observant un peu mieux, je décelais la sagesse dans ses yeux verts sombres. Une veille âme dans un corps d'adolescente.

Avenante, je la gratifiais d'un large sourire et tentais de paraître aussi calme que possible. Le stress de tous les événements précédents étaient toujours bien présents.

Nom de Dieu! Je venais de me marier! Et maintenant, je possédais 'ma' servante et conseillère attitrée. La mienne! Bon sang… Oh… Dieu… pffff… Je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

Elle me gratifia d'un petit sourire timide et étira la main pour saisir la petite coupe argentée, voisine de l'autre, une énorme coupe style canthare à deux anses, en or massif. Le 'x' sur son épaule me fit baisser les yeux juste un peu et c'est à ce moment que je vis le petit 'g' rouge vif sur la face interne de son poignet. Il avait beau être petit, je ne le vis que trop bien.

Mes yeux s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes avant de se rétrécirent lentement. Fulminante je tournais la tête vers Xena. Cela était hors de question. Je ne la laisserais tout de même pas marquer 'mes' servantes au fer rouge!

Probablement avait-elle suivit tout du long, car elle me fixait tranquillement d'un regard insensible, aussi calme qu'un étang sans ride. Elle porta à ses lèvres sa petite coupe argentée, l'énorme saphir de sa large bague de mariage étincela comme pour se moquer de moi et elle détourna les yeux en m'ignorant à dessein. Un homme venait d'apparaître à ses côtés et elle prit le parchemin qu'il lui tendait et la plume aussi avant de le lire promptement et le signer.

C'était mal barré là!

«Un Mulsum de première qualité, Majesté, vin de miel toutes fleurs relevées d'une cinquantaine d'épices, pour ravir votre palais.» Vint la douce voix mélodieuse de 'ma' servante tandis qu'elle me tendait la petite coupe en argent.

Des plats d'olives blanches et noires présentées dans un bol en bronze de Corinthe, des petites bouchées de saucisses grillées saupoudrées de miel et de pavot passèrent des mains des serveurs à la table. Suivit encore par de petites assiettes d'airain où des prunes de Damas et des pépins de grenade simulaient des braises, couvées par de petites cailles rôties.

La voix des conversations, des rires gras, des coupes que l'on cognait ensemble pour trinquer, de vaisselles cliquetantes, de la musique suave et prenante, des sequins des danseuses, s'élevaient dans une cacophonie des plus conviviales. Les torchères qui brûlaient bas illuminaient l'immense et opulente salle, lui procurant un éclairage safrané et ostentatoire qui s'amalgamait avec les raies de lune projetée par les puits de lumière.

Xena claqua des doigts et je vis deux serviteurs venir tirer sa chaise tandis qu'elle se redressait avec prestance. Les petites mailles d'or de sa robe scintillèrent telle des paillettes et les saphirs au bout de leurs fines lanières dorées lancèrent, une fois de plus, des éclairs bleutés. Le silence se fit instantanément. La frénésie des voix, les musiciens, les sequins tintant, les bruits de vaisselles, tout s'arrêta et on n'entendit plus rien, pas même le pas léger des servantes et serveurs qui allaient et venaient, en vaquant à leurs occupations pieds nus sur le marbre noir. Le silence absolu.

Magnanime, majestueuse, impérieuse, elle commença à se diriger vers l'allée à l'endroit précis où elle s'était tenue quand on m'avait poussé dans cette salle. Tous les regards braqués sur elle, exultaient, ravit de la beauté et du charisme incommensurable qui se dégageait d'elle. Et moi! Moi, j'étais pire qu'eux!

«Ce soir, j'ai pris Gabrielle, ici présente, en tant que première épouse, vous en êtes tous témoins.» Des applaudissements fusèrent. Ses prunelles azurées se posèrent abruptement sur moi avant qu'elle ne se retourne et commence à gravir les quelques marches qui menaient à l'autel.

_Première épouse?_ Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait au juste? Qu'il pourrait y en avoir d'autre? Ou que j'étais véritablement sa première? Je fronçais les sourcils en tiquant et me fis la promesse de lire le contrat de mariage à la première occasion.

«Je veux maintenant que vous soyez aussi témoins de ceci.» S'éleva la voix faussement mielleuse de ma divine épouse.

Elle s'avança vers l'autel et je remarquais pour la première fois la superbe épée argentée qui - trônant sur un coussin de velours noir - brillait sous le puits de lumière juste au-dessus d'elle. Soigneusement, elle la leva en tenant pointe et poignée entre son pouce et son index, comme si cette arme avait été aussi fragile que du verre. Son pommeau noir et doré surmontait une longue lame plus étincelante qu'un miroir, un 'x' était gravé juste au-dessous de la monture. Elle la regarda avec amour, cela ne m'échappa point. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore daigné m'accorder, du moins pas ce soir en tout cas, ni depuis le jour de notre altercation d'ailleurs. En fait, l'avait-elle déjà fait? Cette question se mit à agir, tel un lent poison, sur mon âme.

Elle la lança de façon spectaculaire, à plat dans les airs et la rattrapa d'une seule main, la droite, avant de lui faire, faire un menaçant moulinet. Un 'swoushh' sonore, produit par le déplacement d'air vif et expérimenté de son poignet se fit entendre. J'entendis des 'ah' et des 'oh' d'appréciations étouffées en provenance des convives, tandis qu'elle affichait un sourire en coin, sauvage et carnassier.

Je déglutis. Qu'avait-elle l'intention de faire avec cette lame au juste? Me décapité peut-être? J'allais rouspéter si c'était le cas, nous n'en étions qu'à l'apéritif et j'avais l'intention de prendre le dessert. Mais tout de même, une petite crainte fit naître des papillons dans mon estomac.

Il est vrai qu'elle était plus qu'impressionnante avec cette arme. En vérité, elle n'avait tout simplement pas besoin d'épée pour que l'on tremble devant elle. Avec cette lame entre les mains, elle était terrifiante au-delà de toute mesure. Le danger incarné. La bouche sèche, je portais mon 'mulsum' à mes lèvres pour vider ma petite coupe d'un trait, inquiète.

Je vis entrer par l'une des arches derrière, au fond sur l'estrade, deux hommes qu'on poussa avec brutalité.

N'était-ce pas les deux gardes qui m'avaient 'obligé' à les suivre sur la Nef quand Xena avait 'ordonnée' qu'on m'enferme. Je plissais les yeux en tendant ma petite coupe d'argent vers Anika. Cette dernière se dépêcha d'y verser une nouvelle rasade de ce délicieux vin miellé.

Je les détaillais une fois de plus. Oui, c'était bien eux.

«Soyez aussi témoin de ceci.» Elle marqua une pause en soupesant son épée. «Celui-là…» Elle désigna le petit homme aux cheveux bruns. «…a osé porter la main sur l'un de mes biens.» L'un des soldats saisit le bras de l'homme et le souleva.

'TSHHHAACKKK' Elle le lui trancha aussi sec en émettant un petit cri rauque et brutal «Iaaahh.»

Ma jeune servante sursauta en même temps que moi. Je perdis toute couleur les yeux exorbités.

On porta l'homme qui hurlait comme un porc qu'on tentait d'égorgé, ainsi que son membre sanglant, hors de la salle.

«Et celui-là l'a traité de '**putain**'.» Articula-t-elle avec aigreur et fiel.

J'entendis quelques 'oh' et 'isshhh' outrés.

Elle leva son épée bien haute au-dessus de son épaule en la tenant à deux mains et lui fit décrire un parfait arc de cercle. Le sang gicla. La tête de l'homme roula sur le sol et il resta agenouillée, sans tête, quelques instants avant que son corps ne s'effondre. Mais avant qu'il puisse toucher les dalles de marbre noir, les gardes dégagèrent son cadavre. Sans toutefois emmener la tête.

J'étais toujours là, figée dans ma posture initiale, c'est à dire ma petite coupe à mi-chemin entre la table et mes lèvres. Sidérée, horrifiée, incrédule. Cette scène ne venait pas de se dérouler devant mes yeux, non, je refusais d'y croire. J'étais en train de faire le plus sinistre des cauchemars.

Le son de sa voix gronda tel un tremblement de terre.

«Offensez-la…» elle pointa son épée dégoulinante de sang sur moi et tous les regards convergèrent vers ma petite personne. Le silence était tel que nous pûmes tous entendre les petites gouttes de sang émettre leur clapotis quand elles dégoûtaient sur le marbre poli. «…et c'est MOI que vous offensez!» Termina-t-elle d'une voix forte qui se réverbéra en un écho dans l'immense salle.

Elle se pencha ensuite, saisit la tête de son ancien garde par les cheveux et la posa avec brusquerie sur le coussin sur lequel avait trôné son épée. Le rai de lune qui passait par le puits de lumière éclaira le visage lugubre aux yeux vitreux de la tête sans corps.

Je ne vomis point, ni ne défaillit, trop estomaquée et pétrifiée pour le faire.

«**Pithi è apithi!**» (_buvez où allez-vous en_) Tonna-t-elle pour que les festivités reprennent.

La musique recommença lentement, les danseuses suivirent, ainsi que les voix et les bruits de vaisselles. À cela s'ajouta des acrobates, des jongleurs et des cracheurs de feu tandis que je commençais à réaliser l'ampleur de toute cette scène qui venait de se jouer.

Un des esclaves lui tendit une bassine d'eau dans laquelle elle se lava les mains. Elle prit ensuite la serviette, qu'un autre lui donna, pour s'essuyer les mains et en profita également pour essuyer sa lame sanglante, qu'elle déposa sur l'autel, avant de fixer les yeux sur moi en revenant vers la table.

Un regard irascible, réprobateur emplit de reproches, froid et sans émotions. Ses prunelles des pépites de givre, elle continua à avancer tel un fauve.

Mes yeux lui rendirent regard pour regard et je portais ma coupe à mes lèvres, mon sang coulait tel de l'eau glacée dans mes veines. Elle était pire qu'un monstre et la réalité me rattrapait.

Je m'étais rebellée et j'avais osé 'refuser' d'obéir à l'un de ses ordres. Évidemment si ces deux gardes s'étaient contentés de seulement m'escorter vers ma geôle de fortune, cela aurait pu passer, mais non, l'un s'était moqué en me pinçant et l'autre m'avait injurié de belle façon, il est bien vrai cependant que je les avais poussés à bout. De ça j'étais responsable…

Malgré la promesse que je m'étais faite d'éviter de la foutre en rogne, j'avais fait bien pire. Et cela en sachant très bien combien ses colères et ses emportements pouvaient être démesurés. Qu'on me brûle!

Elle était redevenue elle-même apparemment. Ce n'était plus un jeu. Oh, non, non, non, elle ne jouait plus. Et ça sans doute depuis ce jour fatidique où elle m'avait rejoins sur le pont de cette foutue Nef. C'est seulement maintenant que j'en prenais pleinement conscience.

Les aveux qu'elle m'avait faits, comme s'il avait fallu qu'on les lui arrache mot à mot, avaient sûrement dû être bien véridiques. Sûrement n'avait-elle jamais baissé sa garde à ce point et ouvert son cœur de cette façon, pour ce que j'en savais. Seulement j'avais eu le culot de balayer du revers de la main ces aveux si difficile qu'elle m'avait offert en confession. Je l'avais insulté en la confrontant et lui avouant l'inavouable sur le destin de son nom. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, pour finir la pauvre cloche que j'étais l'avait mise au défi.

Comme je l'avais sous estimée! Tout était de ma faute. Voilà le prix à payer pour ce maudit affront!

Je réalisais pour de bon à qui j'avais vraiment affaire, elle ne badinait plus et je le compris bien. Elle m'avait mené exactement là où elle voulait que je sois. Les voiles s'étaient retirés de mes yeux et je voyais clair maintenant. Elle y avait veillé.

Ses yeux me transpercèrent tandis qu'elle avançait toujours lentement vers nous. Elle comprenait que je prenais conscience de tous les messages qu'elle venait de m'envoyer. Le rideau venait de tomber finalement.

Un grand bruit se fit entendre en provenance de la cabine voisine. Des 'ohhhhh' et des 'ahhhh' sonores sortirent Éphiny de son sommeil éthylique. Cela avait duré toute l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée et voilà que ça recommençait en plein milieu de la nuit. Eponin ronflait doucement à ses côtés, imperturbable.

Éphiny ouvrit un œil.

Sans complètement enlever leurs vêtements, aussi ronde que des manches de pelles, elles s'étaient affalées sur la couchette dans la cabine d'Eponin. Ses bottes traînaient à l'opposé l'une de l'autre sur le plancher, tandis que la ceinture et le bustier de son amie, pendouillaient lamentablement sur des baux différents. Le couteau d'Ep était également planté dans le mur au-dessus de sa tête. Éphiny grogna en mettant son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus rien entendre ni voir.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et Clio en queue de chemise et totalement angoissée entra en trombe. «Elle accouche! Elle accouche!»

Sous son oreiller Éphiny ouvrit de grands yeux ronds avant de se lever comme un ressort que l'on relâche. «Par Artémis!»

Clio sautillait et gigotait pour la pressée de se hâter, aussi paniquée qu'un faon poursuivit par une lionne.

Éphiny secoua Eponin avec rudesse. «Ep! Ep! Réveilles-toi!»

Seul un grognement sourd lui parvint avant qu'Eponin se retourne sur la couche avec la 'non-intention' d'obtempérer.

«EPONIN!» S'écria encore Éphiny.

«QUOI!» Répondit l'amazone en se redressant sur son séant rageusement. Elle porta la main à sa tête douloureuse et balaya la cabine des yeux ayant l'air de se demander où elle était.

«Debout! Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Thalestris accouche!»

«Ahhh, non, merde…» De mauvais poil avec la gueule de bois, elle poussa ses pieds à bas du lit en jetant un regard mauvais à Clio. «Ça c'est de ta faute!» Grogna-t-elle encore, d'une voix rauque un peu irritée par tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité en pointant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune rouquine.

Elle se redressa en se passant une main dans les cheveux puis avisa Éphiny qui terminait de lacer ses bottes. «Est-ce qu'on a?» Elle fit un petit signe de tête contraint vers ses vêtements toujours suspendus.

«Tu ne te rappelles pas, hein?» Rétorqua malicieusement Éphiny en souriant en coin.

«Heu… non?»

«On a essayé, mais tu t'es endormi, pleine comme une outre que tu étais, et j'en remercie Artémis! Car je n'étais pas tellement plus brillante que toi. Oublis pas ton couteau…» Ajouta Éphiny en voyant Eponin décrocher ses vêtements de leur perchoir.

Eponin loucha vers son poignard fiché dans le mur. «Qu'est-ce que…»

«T'as voulu découper mes cuirs avec parce que tu n'y arrivais pas avec tes mains. T'as pas mieux réussi avec ça,» Éphiny fit un signe de tête vers le poignard. «alors frustrée, tu l'as mis là en disant que t'allais te servir de tes dents parce que d'après toi ça allait être bien plus efficace…» Éphiny se mit à rire. «Et tu t'es endormi en essayant de gruger les lacets de mon bustier…»

Eponin rougit. «J'ai pas été capable de te déshabiller? Par Artémis!»

_Argggghhhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh! Maudite…_ Ce qui suivit fut étouffé puis vint encore. _… va me payer ça…_ Et encore _CLIO! Amène tes jolies petites fesses d'amazone ici… TOUT DE SUITE!_ Et encore. _Arrrgghhhh ! Par Zeeusss! Je vais la tuer! FOUTUES Sœurs de la Nuit qu'est… ce… que vous… GLANDEZ! Raaaaawwrrrrr_ Cela ressembla plus à un rugissement bas et menaçant qu'à un cri de douleur.

«On peut se dépêcher là!» Gémit Clio en piétinant sur place, les yeux agrandit par la peur, tandis qu'Eponin terminait de boucler sa ceinture.

Les trois amazones se mirent en action ex abrupto, Éphiny prit les commandes telle la Reine intérimaire qu'elle était. «Clio va à la cantine, demande à ce qu'on te prépare un bassin d'eau chaude. Ep trouve-nous des linges propres et des draps aussi. Allez!»

Sur ce elle passa la porte en coup de vent direction la cabine voisine.

Les deux autres tentèrent de passer la porte d'un même mouvement en se bousculant. Eponin repoussa Clio brusquement en grommelant quelques imprécations que la jeune amazone n'entendit pas sauf un «… ta faute…» menaçant.

Luxueux, copieux et des plus frugales. Poulardes grasses laquées au miel, lièvre ailé à l'ail et à la moutarde, poissons nageant dans une sauce de garum aux poivres. Pain chaud présenté dans des kylix d'argent. Sangliers rôtis et garnis de dattes de Thèbes, entourés de grives en pâte. Porcs farcis de saucisses et de boudins, veau en brochette garnie de fruits confits et safranés. Huîtres sortant d'une cruche brisée couchée sur un lit de glace pilée, des escargots et des pétoncles servis sur un gril d'argent.

Je vis tous ces mets défiler devant moi mais n'y toucha point. Elle m'avait coupé l'appétit.

Trop écœurée, je me contentais de tendre ma grosse coupe en or quand le vin venait à manquer et elle se remplissait comme par magie. J'en étais peut-être à la, troisième ou quatrième coupe. Je ne comptais plus. Elle ne m'avait pas vraiment adressé la parole depuis le début du repas étant trop occupée à faire des messes basses avec les régents qui s'asseyaient à sa droite en se succédant, Antipatros était le dernier en liste. Leur conversation prit fin quand ce dernier se leva pour quitter.

«Majesté.» Il inclina la tête pour saluer Xena et se retourna vers moi pour en faire de même «Reine Gabrielle.»

Je lui répondis en levant un peu ma coupe vers lui tout en affichant un petit sourire désabusé. Il tourna les talons et je le vis disparaître à travers les serveurs et les convives qui circulaient.

Elle se redressa un peu sur son fauteuil et me jeta un coup d'œil rapide. «Alors, mon cœur tu passe une bonne soirée?» Elle planta avec force son coutelas dans l'une des grives en pâte et je sursautais au même titre que ma servante. Cela sembla l'amuser et un petit rictus fit remonter l'un des coins de sa bouche et apparaître un peu ses dents. Elle souleva la grive pour la déposer dans son assiette.

_Barbare!_ Lui lançais-je mentalement.

Je bus à long trait avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Si je lui disais 'non', je l'offensais en l'insultant et si je répondais 'oui' je lui mentais effrontément et ça elle le saurait trop bien. J'ouvris la bouche dans l'expectative de lui dire exactement tout cela mais elle leva la main pour m'arrêter.

«Non… Ne dis rien… Ça vaut mieux.» Elle se découpa un morceau de grive et l'enfourna dans sa bouche.

J'haussais les épaules et mon regard retourna se perdre dans la salle. J'aimais mieux poser les yeux ailleurs que sur elle pour le moment. Je pouvais quand même la voir manger et boire à la périphérie de mon champ de vision ça me suffisait.

Elle avala quelques huîtres rapidement et leva sa coupe pour qu'on y verse d'autre vin. «Anika, vas donc t'occuper des bagages.» Ordonna-t-elle à 'ma' servante. La petite se leva prestement trop heureuse de quitter la table, me sembla-t-il.

«Oui, Majesté. Reine Gabrielle.» Elle fit une petite révérence avant de prendre congé.

Xena porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et ses yeux revinrent sur moi. Elle se recula dans son fauteuil et s'adossa en me détaillant tranquillement tandis que j'observais toujours devant moi un point invisible dans la salle.

«Viens ici.» Dit-elle alors en tapotant sa cuisse.

Je restais un instant les yeux au loin tandis que je comprenais ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tournant ma tête vers elle mes lèvres commencèrent à former la lettre 'N' pour 'non', mais la douche froide de son regard me fit me raviser. «Nnn..nouii…» Un des serveurs retira ma chaise et je me levais à contre cœur pour m'avancer vers elle. Elle tapota encore sa cuisse. «Assis.»

J'obéis.

En temps normal, même en sachant ce qu'elle est et ce que j'encourais à ne pas obéir à ses caprices, je n'aurais pas abdiqué aussi facilement, mais dans les circonstances avec tous ces gens qui nous épiaient à la dérobée ou nous regardaient franchement, il valait mieux obtempérer.

Je m'assieds donc sur elle et trinquais avec elle quand elle me tendit sa coupe. Quelques convives, les plus près, applaudirent. Pour leur jeter de la poudre aux yeux, je leurs souris en leur dédiant ma prochaine gorgée, mais mon sourire ne se rendit pas jusqu'à mes yeux, ni le sien d'ailleurs. Et nous bûmes encore.

Elle fit signe à un des serveurs et lui glissa un ordre à l'oreille qu'il s'empressa d'aller exécuter.

La musique augmenta d'un cran, les voix avinées, les rires gras, et les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau à l'entrée d'une cinquantaine de courtisanes. Cette fois l'attention était ailleurs que sur nous.

«Je crois que tu as saisit l'essentiel de mon message.» Me dit-elle.

Oh pour ça oui! J'avais bien saisit. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

Je portais les yeux sur elle en soupirant. «Oui, je crois que tu t'es montrée assez clair.»

Ses yeux qui n'avaient cessé de me glacer depuis des jours se réchauffèrent un peu, et elle me gratifia du sourire le plus radieux que j'ai jamais vu. Celui-là se rendit jusqu'à ses yeux. Et je fondis en baissant le regard comme une écolière effarouchée et en secouant la tête. Elle voulait faire la paix. J'étais bien prête à la lui offrir.

«Tu es terrible tu sais.»

«Je sais. Mais merci.» Répondit-elle comme si je venais de lui faire le plus beau des compliments.

«Je suis désolée.» Dis-je encore en ne relevant pas.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle ne le ferait pas.

Déposant sa main sur ma nuque elle me tira à elle doucement avant de m'embrasser. Des papillons géants battirent de l'aile dans mon bas ventre. Une fois de plus, son baisé fut profond, transcendant remplit de promesses non dites. J'en frissonnais. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, elle me sourit sournoisement.

«Maintenant que nous, nous sommes bien comprises. Lèves-toi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.»

Nos regards scellés je me levais doucement tandis que nous, nous souriions mutuellement.

«Un cadeau?» Dis-je lentement. «J'adore les cadeaux.» Enfin, pensais-je en me ravisant, ceux qui n'incluaient pas un bain de sang. Je devais être un livre ouvert pour elle, car elle éclata de rire.

«Un vrai cadeau.» Rétorqua-t-elle en claquant trois fois des mains cette fois. Le silence emplit la salle aussitôt. Elle fit un petit signe de tête à l'un des serviteurs, et nous attendîmes en silence.

Clic… clac… Clic-clac… Clicclac…

Je vis certains visage s'ourler avec des sourires. Celui de Xena entre autre, éclatant, était fendu d'une oreille à l'autre.

Clicclac…

Ce son… qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Mes yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand je vis apparaître sous la plus grande arche de la salle, une grande jument à la robe grise et blanche. Une jeune femme rousse et entièrement nue, à part la couronne de fleurs qui ornait sa tête, la montait à l'amazone c'est à dire sans selle. Elle souriait à belles dents.

«Gabrielle, voici le cadeau que je t'offre.» Elle marqua une pause. «Voici Éclair!»

Un instant, à cause du vin qui m'embrouillait l'esprit, je souris à la fille, mais pas trop parce que Xena me regardait.

«Éclair? C'est un drôle de nom pour une fille.» Murmurais-je.

Une servante amazone pour la Reine des Amazones. Cela allait de soit me dis-je en me mettant à chercher un petit 'g' sur les poignets de la fille.

Xena arqua un sourcil.

«Le cheval, Gabrielle.» Me souffla-t-elle en riant.

Un cheval! Elle venait de m'offrir un cheval en cadeau de noce!

La fille descendit et me tendit les rênes.

Oh Mon Dieu! Un cheval! Pas question que je grimpe là-dessus! Surtout avec ce vin qui commençait à me faire tourner la tête. Sans compter sur la robe que je portais, merde, pour moi robe et cheval rimaient avec catastrophe et cou cassé.

Xena me fit un petit signe de tête. Elle avait vraiment l'intention que je monte là-dessus. Affolée, ivre et un tantinet hystérique. Je portais ma main à ma bouche et refoulais un fou rire avec tant de peine que des larmes se mirent à briller dans mes yeux.

Un moment de pur silence passa.

Incapable de me retenir plus longtemps je me mis à rire comme un diable en me retournant vers mon 'épouse'.

«Éclair! Mais c'est… aahhhhahaha… un cadeau du… tooonnnnnerre!» Et je ris encore plus fort à mon propre jeu de mots. «Hahahah! Merci Xena! Merci!» Dis-je à travers des hoquets de rires débridés en chancelant un peu. «Un cheval! Ahhahahaha! Merci!» J'étais totalement hilare et ivre et des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues.

Les convives, eux, virent une Gabrielle pleurer de joie et combler par le cadeau de leur Impératrice et ils se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre. Et à siffler aussi.

La grande jument fit un pas vers moi, posa son museau dans mon dos et me poussa juste un peu pour avoir mon attention. Je me retournais pour aviser ses grands yeux noirs et doux bordés de longs cils. Elle était très belle, et sûrement très intelligente aussi. Je lui flattais un peu le front avant de déposer un baisé sonore sur son museau en lui grattant les oreilles. Elle piaffa scellant ainsi notre nouvelle amitié. «Mon Éclair.»

Les applaudissements fusèrent de nouveau et Xena éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Un rire franc bas et chaleureux.

«Pousses! Oui c'est ça! Pousses!» Vint doucement la voix d'Éphiny d'un ton de commandement. «Je vois sa tête.»

Thalestris serra les dents et poussa en grognant. Puis haletant, elle inspira et expira avant de pousser à nouveau.

«On y arrive oui. C'est très bien.» Dit encore Éphiny de sa place au bout du lit.

Eponin, à la tête, tenait les mains de la Reine du clan du Serpent et forçait presque autant que cette dernière en inspirant et expirant au même rythme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil mauvais vers Clio. «Arrêtes ça.» Cette dernière agitée faisait les cents pas dans la petite cabine, désemparée et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. «Arrêtes, tu m'énerves!» Répéta-t-elle un peu plus agacée sans que cela ne produise aucun effet.

«Arrgghhhh… j'aurais sa foutue peau… par les flèches d'Artémis! Sors de là toi!» Elle s'arrêta et poussa. «Ahhhrrrr… CLIO! Arrêtes ça!»

Cette fois la jeune amazone stoppa net ses allées et venues en blêmissant.

«Vas donc me chercher à boire! Arghhhh»

«Je ne te le conseil pas Thalestris… ça fait saigner…» Dit Éphiny tranquillement.

La Reine du clan du Serpent se redressa et agrippa le bustier d'Éphiny avec une force étonnante avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune rouquine. «À BOIRE j'ai DIT! Tu… arghhhhhhhhh…. vas….. arghhhhhh m'obéir CLIO!»

Quel sale caractère elle avait. Elle poussa de toutes ses forces et Éphiny vit sortir une épaule. Elle fit un petit signe de tête vers la porte à l'attention de Clio tandis que Thalestris la relâchait.

La jeune amazone détala comme un lapin sans demander son reste.

Thalestris voulait seulement que Clio dégage pour un moment, Éphiny le comprit bien à son soupir soulagée quand cette dernière referma la porte.

La Reine du clan des Sœurs du Serpent jeta un coup d'œil en grognant vers la porte. «Maintenant… on en fini…» Elle se remit à pousser avec force.

À la troisième poussée, une autre épaule sortit et le reste suivit peu de temps après.

Éphiny attrapa l'enfant et l'examina rapidement, avant de jeter un œil ébahit à une Eponin larmoyante. «Une fille!» Elle tendit ensuite la main pour que cette dernière lui remette son poignard, dont elle avait préalablement fait chauffer la lame sur la flamme d'une des chandelles, puis elle coupa le cordon ombilical.

Elle déposa la petite fille sur une des couvertures, la nettoya un peu et l'emmaillota avant de la remettre à la mère qui lui tendit les bras.

«Viens ici toi…» Thalestris la prit doucement. Elle était exténuée mais comblée.

«Félicitations!» Dit Eponin en affichant un grand sourire, très émue.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Clio hors d'haleine qui prit racine sur le seuil de la cabine quand elle vit le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. Dans une main elle tenait une grosse outre de vin et dans l'autre trois petits cigarillos que le capitaine lui avait remit en lui expliquant qu'il les gardait pour une occasion spéciale. Ils les avaient dégotés dans une contrée lointaine et lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient. Des trucs à fumer…

Thalestris lui sourit largement et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Elle déposa l'outre et les cigarillos sur la table et s'avança. La Reine du clan du Serpent lui tendit l'enfant et elle la prit avec précaution.

«Une fille.» Dit Eponin en aidant Thalestris à se lever un peu tandis qu'Éphiny roulait les draps sales et nettoyait la couche avant d'y remettre des draps propres.

«Bien sûr que c'est une fille! Ma fille! Je suis Thalestris Cœur de Lion, qu'est-ce que vous croyez…» Rétorqua cette dernière comme s'il lui avait été impossible de mettre autre chose au monde que des filles et un peu vexée qu'on en doute.

Clio les yeux embués par les larmes porta son doigt sur la joue de la petite fille et la caressa délicatement en soupirant très émue. «Bonjour toi… comme tu es mignonne.» Un joli petit duvet noir recouvrait la tête du bébé et d'étincelants et magnifiques petits yeux bleus se mirent à la regarder sereinement. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues rougit de Clio.

Thalestris se recoucha avec l'aide d'Eponin et tendit les mains vers Clio. «Donnes.»

Clio s'en détacha un peu à contre cœur et la rendit à sa mère.

«Maintenant ouste amazones! Laissez-moi seule avec ma petite perle.»

Eponin ramassa l'outre et les cigarillos et elles se dirigèrent toutes les trois vers la porte.

Une fois sur le seuil Clio se retourna vers la mère et l'enfant. «Bonne nuit Thalestris… et heu…»

Thalestris posa les yeux sur son petit bébé et sourit ravit. «Alexena.»

Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Elles se jetèrent quelques coups d'œil l'une et l'autre un peu troublée.

«J'ai dit dehors!» La voix de Thalestris les sortis de leurs stupeurs et elles refermèrent la porte.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre XVI_Teardrop_

_Love, love is a verb_

_Love is a doing word_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Gentle impulsion_

_Shakes me, makes me lighter_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Nine night of matter_

_Black flowers blossom_

_Feathers on my breath_

Black flowers blossom

_Feathers on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Feathers on my_

_Water is my eye_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Of a confession_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Most faithful mirror_

_Feathers on my breath_

_Teardrop on the fire_

_Feathers on my breath_

_You're stumbling a little_

_You're stumbling a little_

Massive Attack & Liz Frazer

«Comme une GUERRIÈRE!Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhhh! Qui perd son bras! Son œil au combat!» Hurlèrent trois voix d'amazones sur une mélodie incertaine.

«A chercher le choc! Fendre le roc! Comme une GUERRIÈRE qui tommmmmmmmbbbbe!» Se tenant par le cou elles se balançaient de gauche à droite en chancelant parfois dangereusement et en chantant à tue-tête.

«Un pied dans la tombe! On se fait mal! Et siiiiiifflent! Siffffffflent! Sifffffflent! Les flèches! Rapide et fière - Rapide et fière, Ohhhhh la GUERRIÈRE!» Le cigarillo aux lèvres, Eponin tendit l'outre de vin à Clio qui but à longues goulées avant de s'essuyer la bouche avec le revers de sa manche et de roter sans vergogne.

«Ahouuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Wouh Wouh AAWhouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!» Hurla Eponin comme une louve.

«Hey Cap! Y vous restes de ça?» Cria Éphiny en direction du Capitaine qui était à la barre en lui désignant son cigarillo à moitié fumé.

Il se contenta de lui envoyer la main en riant.

«Bahhhhhhhhh» Éphiny lui fit également un geste de la main et se retourna vers Clio et Eponin qui titubaient.

«Z'êtes les meilleurs les filles!» Lança Clio en les attrapants par le cou. «V'croyez qu'c'est la Destsructrice qu'a fait ça?» Bien sûr elle voulait parler de la petite Alexena.

Comme les deux autres la regardaient comme s'il lui était poussé une deuxième tête, Clio haussa les épaules. «Bah Quoi? J'Demande c'tout…»

Eponin et Éphiny se mirent à rire.

«Hahhaa D'après toi Clliiiiiiooooooo… Elle a l'air équipé pour ça notre Destrcutrice?» Baragouina Eponin en riant et en se brassant les hanches de façon grivoise.

«Bahhhh on sait jÂmais… hips..» Clio se rattrapa sur l'épaule d'Éphiny. Elle émit ensuite un autre rot, celui-là bien sonore et creux. «Ouuppsss… S'cuzez..»

Les deux autres se reculèrent en s'aérant de leurs mains. «Pouahhhh…»

«Quess t'a mangé toi…»

«Ben… d'la Lionnne… Roarrrr.» Elle rit vertement avant de se renfrogner. «Celle-là elle est à moi! À moi, moi moi! Si j'en prend l'ununeeee de vous deux à fricoter ave… Thalllll» Elle tangua vers la gauche. «Ouppsss Slllicccccckkk» Elle se passa le doigt sur la gorge. «Ça va BARDER!»

Eponin et Éphiny se regardèrent avant de pouffer de rire.

«J'crois que tu d'vrais oublier ça…» Commença Eponin.

«Clio, Clio… Cliiiiiiiiiiiii-Ooo. D'vrais faire attention passssque… Entre toi…» Éphiny fit un signe vers la porte qui menait aux cabines. «Et nous! Pourquoi tu crois….. qu'on l'appelle… la Lionnnnnnee…. Roarrr? Hein? S'ra pas bon pour ta santéééééééé! Va faire une bouchée d'toi! Petite tigresssseeee-minou miawwwww miawww. ROOOOOARRRRRRRRR» Éphiny mit son cigarillo éteint entre ses dents et leva ses deux bras pour mimer une mâchoire qui se referme en claquant fortement les mains. «SchhhhhhhLAACKKKKKKK et bybye le p'tit chat qu'Té!»

Mes tempes cognaient avec une force et une régularité de pendule. Le joyeux pépiement des oiseaux dehors résonnaient dans ma tête comme un fracas de vaisselles qu'on casse et les pas dans le couloir me déchirais littéralement le cerveau.

Une fête du tonnerre! Me dis-je en me retournant dans le lit. Cela me fit penser à mon 'cadeau', Éclair. Je fouillais dans les recoins brumeux de ma conscience. Au plus fort de la fête, Xena s'était élancée, pas tout à fait aussi gracieusement qu'en temps normal, je suppose, sur le dos de ma jument. Elle l'avait manœuvrer dans la salle sans trop se soucier du fracas et des trucs qui se renversaient à son passage. Elle me poursuivait.

Bien sûr, je ne pus fuir bien loin avant qu'elle m'attrape par la taille et me soulève pour me jeter à plat ventre sur ses cuisses tel une vulgaire poche de grain. Elle m'avait transporté ainsi, en criant des 'Yiiiahhhhhh-Yiahhhh' pour que la jument aille plus vite tandis que je hurlais comme une aliénée. Elle avait rit à gorge déployée en traversant les couloirs et en nous menant dans la cour extérieure puis encore bien au-delà du palais.

Et là dans un bosquet, sur le dos du cheval, elle m'avait prise.

Ensuite c'était flou. Puis après nous étions revenues au palais et dans ses quartiers. Nous l'avions fait dans les bains… Puis sur le carrelage… et dans le lit… après c'était le néant.

Elle grogna à mes côtés. «Allez-vous-en!» Gémit-elle. «Fichez le camp!»

Je lui secouais doucement l'épaule. «Xena…»

«Grrr..»

«Xena.»

«Gabrielle… Tu vois des nains?»

J'haussais les sourcils. «Des nains?» Je souris. «Non, pourquoi?»

«Y'a pas une armée de nains chaussées de bottes cloutées qui dansent le sirtakis autour du lit?»

Je ris. «Nan..»

«Ah… Alors pourquoi qu'à chaque fois qu'il en passe un, il lève son marteau pour m'en donner un coup sur la tête?» Elle ouvrit les yeux et les referma. «Ne sont-ils pas en train de charger le lit sur leurs épaules?»

«Heu… non…»

«Si, et ils tournent là.» Elle bougea un peu. «Ouaip… ils tournent sur leur maudit talons ferrés…» Elle eut un hoquet et ouvrit les yeux tout grand avant de commencer à s'agiter. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, elle réussit à sauter du lit et atteignit de justesse le pot de chambre où elle vomit. Cela lui clarifia les idées. «Les huîtres…» Dit-elle un peu embarrassée.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête de façon dérisoire.

Elle me jeta un œil noir. «Tu crois que je mens?»

Je m'empressais de lâcher un petit 'non-non'.

Elle trouva un pichet d'eau et se gargarisa longuement.

Entre deux gargarismes, je l'entendis grommeler. «Mon père avait raison… Le plus grand ennemi d'un guerrier… c'est lui-même.»

Quatre jours s'écoulèrent tandis que nous voguions vers l'Égypte. Nous avions reprit la mer le lendemain même de la noce. Et maintenant nous avancions sur le Nil et atteindrions le Caire dans quelques marques de chandelles.

Xena était à la poupe et observait le navire grec qui nous suivait à quelques toises derrière, quand je déboulais sur le pont rouge comme un coq, et encore plus en colère qu'une furie. Bien sûr elle me vit venir, se raidit en haussant les sourcils, les yeux agrandit par l'étonnement et elle se braqua anticipant le pire.

Je devais avoir l'air de Cerbère tout droit sortit des Enfers. Je fondis sur elle avec la vitesse d'une harpie enragée et la gifle que je lui destinais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de sa joue. Mon poignet fut saisit au vol par une main de fer trop rapide.

«Pas de gifle en public…» Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. «Si tu veux me gifler, tu le fais en privé!» Elle était tout ce qu'il y a de sérieuse et afficha un petit sourire lubrique. Qui disparut aussitôt. «Qu'est-ce qui te prend?» Ses yeux étaient aussi menaçant que son ton de voix. Nous étions deux à être en colère maintenant.

«Qu'est-ce qui me prend!?» Criais-je sur un ton haut perché. «Ce qui me prend! C'est ça!» Et je lui fourrais sa ceinture dans l'estomac avec force, mais cela la fit à peine broncher. Elle relâcha mon poignet et l'attrapa en la regardant interloquée.

«C'est ma vieille ceinture? Et?» Elle haussa les épaules en ne comprenant pas du tout où je voulais en venir.

Sa vieille ceinture? Mes yeux descendirent. Elle en portait donc 'une autre' plus récente sous sa tunique. Ça! C'était le comble!

«Par tous les démons de l'enfer! Xena!» Ne faisant ni une ni deux, je l'attrapais et la tira vers moi. Évidemment elle fit un pas vers l'avant, l'adrénaline me donnait de la force, et je m'attelais à la détacher. Elle sourit un peu en jetant des coups d'œil à la ronde pensant peut-être que je songeais à quelque chose en particulier, cela me mit encore plus en rage. Mais elle se laissa faire un moment, enfin juste le temps que je réussisse à la lui enlever.

Et là, j'ouvris la bouche encore plus médusée que je ne l'avais été un moment auparavant quand j'avais découvert la 'vieille' ceinture. Il y en avait encore plus.

Des milliers et des milliers de petites marques, autant côté 'vierge' que 'non vierge'. Cela faisait beaucoup… Beaucoup trop… Bien davantage que Melosa… Bien, bien davantage!

Ma main s'envola de nouveau et de nouveau elle l'arrêta.

«Suffit!» Cette fois sa voix avait dégringolé de quelques octaves, coléreuse, signe précurseur de représailles en cas de non-conformité.

«Tu sais quoi? T'es qu'une **PUTE**…» Sous l'effet de la colère ma bouche s'était animée toute seule.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et c'est moi qui me prit une gifle du revers de sa main. Ma tête passa près de se dévisser de son axe. Je portais la main à ma joue cuisante en ouvrant la bouche. Elle avait osé! Elle même eut l'air surprise et un peu déstabilisée. Je la dardais de mon plus mauvais regard.

Voilà que nous étions repartit pour un tour.

Je lui lançais sa ceinture en pleine poitrine, détournais les talons et sur le point de me voir fuir, elle agrippa solidement mon bras pour me retenir. Je tentais de me dégager en vain.

«Je…» Elle s'arrêta là.

«Lâches-moi.» Grognais-je.

Elle ne le fit pas.

«Je suis…» Je savais qu'elle voulait s'excuser, mais elle en était incapable, en mot du moins.

«Tu es désolée… ça va…» Je me calmais un peu. «Maintenant lâches-moi.»

Je sentis ses doigts relâcher lentement mon bras, mais je restais là, en lui tournant le dos.

«Gabrielle…» Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton remplit de remords. «Je ne saisi pas là…» Finit-elle par dire un peu platement.

Je me retournais vers elle. «Tu ne saisis pas?»

Elle haussa les épaules un tout petit peu et secoua légèrement la tête en guise de négation.

«Les marques sur ta ceinture…» Je serrais les dents et déglutis en levant la tête au ciel pour inspirer profondément. «Combien?»

«Neuf mille trois cent soixante deux.» Confirma-t-elle rapidement. «Et deux mille deux cent sur celle-ci.» Elle leva un peu sa vieille ceinture qu'elle avait toujours à la main.

Je passais près défaillir et portais la main à mon cœur qui menaçait d'éclater de douleur. Plus de dix mille. Mon Dieu.

«Xena… Je ne sais pas quoi dire…» Cette fois je secouais la tête en portant ma main à ma nuque en fixant le bois poli du pont. Déconfite.

«Félicitations, Xena.» Me dit-elle d'une petite voix en souriant un peu, comme si ça allait de soit. Elle souleva un peu les sourcils aussi pour suggérer que c'était ce que tout le monde ferait.

Je lui lançais un regard de plomb. «C'est surhumain! Totalement dément… Personne ne peut faire ça…» Je désignais les ceintures une après l'autre, celle dans ses mains et celle sur le pont.

«Je sais.» Répondit-elle en souriant encore doucement, avec ce petit, très petit scintillement dans le regard, qui me fit comprendre qu'elle en était fière.

Je soupirais, découragée. «T'es nymphomane? Oui, c'est inéluctable, tu es malade, Xena. On appelle ça le sexe compulsif… et…»

Et j'assistais à quelque chose d'inédit. Elle rougit. Elle porta ensuite sa main à sa bouche pour étouffer un fou rire mais n'y réussit pas bien longtemps.

Puis elle rit. Et rit… et rit encore… Tandis que moi je restais de marbre, assez ulcérée. Je me mis à taper du pied, et elle finit par s'arrêter graduellement.

«Gabrielle.» Elle secoua la tête, me donna sa vieille ceinture, se pencha et ramassa l'autre. «Les soldats d'un côté, les gradés de l'autre.»

Cela ne me soulagea pas, mais alors là pas du tout.

Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été assez clair. «C'est les hommes que j'ai tués en combat, pas mes conquêtes, enfin pas ces 'conquêtes là'.»

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermais et la rouvrit à nouveau en piquant un fard. «Vraiment.» Dis-je tout bas totalement honteuse. Mais en même temps de savoir qu'elle avait tué pas moins de dix mille hommes, de ses propres mains, ne me soulagea pas beaucoup.

Elle s'approcha de moi et redevint sérieuse en me prenant dans ses bras. «Je suis… dé..solée. Vraiment… désolée…» Ça avait été difficile mais elle l'avait dit, et je la savais sincère.

«T'en es certaine?» Demanda Eponin.

«Oui.» Répondit Clio en se retournant vers, Thalestris, Eponin et Éphiny qui plissait les yeux pour voir le bateau juste devant.

«L'étendard.» Clio pointa le doigt vers le fanion rouge où dansait un dragon noir sur le plus grand mât de la grosse Nef.

«Peut-être a-t-elle fait escale en Crête, ça expliquerait qu'on les aient rattrapées.» Dit Éphiny. «C'est la seule chose plausible à laquelle je pense.»

«On a de la chance alors.» Ajouta calmement Eponin.

Thalestris posa les yeux sur le petit bébé qui dormait à poing fermé dans ses bras. Puis leva ses prunelles vers la Nef au loin. Personne ne vit la lueur dangereuse valser dans son regard.

Cela faisait des jours que la dame en bleu traînait sur les quais, attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'un signe. Ses hommes bien en retrait de l'autre côté du port, avaient rechigné quand elle leur avait ordonné de se faire discret et qu'elle leur avait interdit de la suivre. Au bout du troisième jour de ce manège, elle fut récompensée quand elle vit flotter mollement au bout de son mât le dragon noir sur fond rouge. C'était le signe qu'elle attendait. Les voix le lui avaient dit.

La chaleur était torride. La courte jupe blanche et le léger bustier assortit que je portais étaient encore trop chaud. Xena m'avait offert une jolie paire de bottes entièrement faites de cuir fin. Ces dernières montaient bien haut sur mes mollets. Elle m'avait suggéré de les porter en raison du sable brûlant. Cela n'aidait en rien à me tenir au frais, mais me protégerais les pieds.

Nous avions tergiversé un moment sur le fait de revenir dormir sur la Nef ou non. Xena voulait la Nef, moi pas. Finalement, elle avait cédé à mes supplications et j'avais chargé Anika de nous préparer des bagages ce qui avait prit un certain temps.

Nous, nous engagêames sur la passerelle, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Au loin, on pouvait voir les pyramides par-dessus le joyeux capharnaüm de styles architecturaux. Tout s'y bousculait et donnait à la cité égyptienne cette effervescence et ce dynamisme qui étonnait, captivait et effrayait tout à la fois. Mais nous étions venues pour quelque chose de bien précis.

Nous n'avions pas fait trois pas sur le quai principal qu'un cri de femme puissant et rageur nous parvint.

«XENNAAAA!»

Xena stoppa net.

Inquiète, je tournais la tête vers elle et vis le bleu de ses prunelles devenir translucide, son visage se crispa me faisant craindre le pire. Je lâchais son bras.

Elle se retourna lentement et j'en fis de même.

Venant tout juste de traverser la passerelle d'un autre bateau amarrée un peu plus loin, je vis une femme à la chevelure d'airain. Ses yeux, même de si loin, lançaient des éclairs. Mon cœur bondit quand, juste derrière elle, je vis Eponin et Clio qui portait un petit ballot dans ses bras. Une autre petite blonde à la chevelure bouclée, que je ne reconnu pas, avait la tête haute et se tenait droite comme un 'i' en m'observant. Elle semblait me mesurer du regard.

Une fois de plus, le temps sembla s'écouler au goutte à goutte. Xena étira la main au-dessus de son épaule et atteignit la garde de son épée qu'elle tira au clair dans un son métallique en me repoussant de sa main gauche.

Je reculais sous la force déployée et fis tout mon possible pour me retenir de trébucher.

«RAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhr» Un autre cri nous parvint tandis que la femme à la chevelure d'airain se ruait vers nous. Le son de chacune de ses foulées résonnait tel des coups sourd de tambour. Bam-bam-bam. Le corps penché un peu vers l'avant tandis qu'elle avançait, elle saisit la hampe de sa lance avec ses deux mains et je vis ses phalanges blanchirent tant elle la tenait avec force.

C'était surréel.

Xena fit faire des moulinets à son épée qui en fendant l'air, émettait des 'swooshhh-swooshhhh' lents et réguliers. L'excitation du combat à venir la fit frissonner de plaisir.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre, mais les marques sur 'ses' ceintures me fis dire que se devait être phénoménal.

La tête penchée un peu vers l'avant, le blanc de ses yeux sous ses prunelles bien visible, elle ressemblait à une louve sur le point de bondir sur sa proie, le grondement bas et menaçant en provenance de sa gorge et le rictus sauvage qui lui barrait les lèvres ne faisait que renforcer cette image.

«THALESTRISSSS!» Grogna-t-elle.

La femme aux cheveux d'airain feinta vers la gauche et aussi rapide qu'une flèche qui fend le vent, dévia juste un peu à la dernière seconde. L'impact fut brutal et l'air expulsé des deux femmes s'entendit avant qu'elles ne touchent toutes les deux le sol. La petite femme se retrouva en un battement de cœur à califourchon sur le ventre de Xena, la hampe de sa lance appuyée sur la gorge de cette dernière elle gronda. «SALE PUTE! Rends-moi mes…!»

Au mot 'pute' je blêmis en rentrant la tête dans les épaules. Chaque fois que ce mot était prononcé, il en résultait de terribles conséquences.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Avec une force inouïe Xena la désarçonna en se servant de tout son corps. Thalestris fut projeter dans les airs tandis que Xena se propulsait sur ses jambes. Dans les airs, l'amazone se contorsionna rapidement et atterrit proprement sur ses mains et pieds de la même manière qu'un chat l'aurait fait.

Cela m'épata.

Xena avait recommencer à faire, faire des moulinets sonores à son épée et les deux femmes se mirent à se tourner autour en se regardant en chien de faïences.

'swooshhh-swooshhhh' 'swooshhh-swooshhhh'

Eponin et la petite blonde aux cheveux bouclés arrivèrent aux pas de courses.

La blonde hurla. «Arrêtez! Arrêtez!»

'swooshhh-swooshhhh'

«Ne te mêles pas de ça Éphiny!» Vociféra Thalestris sans quitter Xena des yeux. Elle tenait sa lance à deux mains tandis qu'elle et Xena continuait leur ronde.

'swooshhh-swooshhhh'

«Je veux que tu me rendes mes amazones!» Thalestris tenta de porter un coup vers les côtes de Xena, mais cette dernière para le coup à l'aide de son épée avec un 'TCHaaakkk' qui fit voler quelques petits éclats de bois.

La ronde se poursuivit.

«Je ne les ai plus.» Tempêta Xena les dents serrées avant d'ajouter. «Alti en avait besoin… Elles ont rejoint l'Éternité. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ferait ça…»

«Je vais te tuer! Tu m'entends! TE TUER!» Thalestris émit un grondement sourd de fauve. Ses prunelles bleues foncés irradièrent tel des braises rougit par le vent. Elle tenta de nouveau de feinté avant de porter un coup vers les épaules de Xena. Sa lance ne rencontra que du vide.

«Tu te ramollis Thalestris, on dirait.» Se moqua Xena méchamment en riant un peu.

«Ta faute… tu m'as laissé un petit quelque chose lors de ta dernière visite, Xena.»

'swooshhh-swooshhhh' Elles se tournaient toujours lentement autour.

Si Xena fut interloquée cela ne parut pas.

«Ta nouvelle 'putain'…» Commença Thalestris en ajoutant rapidement «Tu lui en as fait un à elle aussi?» Elle fit un petit signe de tête dans ma direction en me jetant un bref coup d'œil, mais se fut suffisant pour créer l'ouverture que Xena attendait.

L'usage des mots pute et putain était vraiment à proscrire et mon corps tout entier se raidit quand je sentis le déplacement d'air à mes côtés.

Xena joua de l'épée et en battement de cil, Thalestris fut désarmée, sa lance s'envola dans les airs et se planta dans le bois dur du quai un peu plus loin. Effectuant une succincte glissade, l'amazone se mérita un fulgurant coup de coude au ventre, cela la fit se plier en deux. Xena, un genou en terre, lui tournant le dos, en profita pour attraper de sa main libre le bras de la femme pour la faire passer par-dessus son épaule.

La poussière jaillit quand son dos heurta le quai. Un autre déplacement d'air et Xena fut à califourchon sur elle, un autre 'swooosh' et je la vis lever son épée bien haute, à l'aide de ses deux mains, au-dessus de sa tête, prête à la transpercer, ses yeux déments. «Un quoi?»

Sur l'entre fait Clio cria «STOP!» Personne ne l'avait vu venir et elle souleva doucement la couverture qui enveloppait le petit ballot niché dans le creux de son bras.

Clio laissa tomber sur le quai la couverture dans laquelle était emmaillotée l'enfant. Le poupon ouvrit les yeux et fixa Xena en gigotant un peu.

«Je te présente 'NOTRE' fille.» Cracha Thalestris.

De petites prunelles bleues en rencontrèrent de semblable.

Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc.

L'épée de Xena redescendit mais elle ne la lâcha pas pour autant, troublée, sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux un mélange de non-compréhension, d'interrogations muettes et d'incrédulité. «Quoi?» Souffla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

J'étais des plus confuse. Il était clair que Thalestris et Xena avaient un passé ensemble, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, apparemment cela n'avait pas été sans résultat. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de quitter mes joues en me laissant blafarde.

Xena se remit debout lentement sans quitter l'enfant des yeux. Elle tendit la main vers Thalestris. Cette dernière finit par la saisir en grognant et elle fut tirée sur ses jambes.

«Félicitations.» Cracha Eponin sans en penser un traître mot.

Xena remit son épée au fourreau et tendit les bras, ses mains se posèrent sur le poupon et la prit des mains de Clio.

Posant sa main derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa petite tête Xena l'amena à elle en la regardant gigoter. Leurs yeux étaient exactement de la même couleur, c'était étonnant. «Ma fille?» L'entendis-je chuchoter très bas.

«Alexena.» Rétorqua sèchement Thalestris.

Au même moment un flash et un bruit tonitruant vint de quelque part derrière Xena.

Sur la défensive elle se recula en nichant l'enfant contre sa poitrine.

Devant nous se matérialisa un homme que je reconnus instantanément.

C'était Enyalios.

La dame en bleu qui avait assisté à la scène tout du long, retira la capuche qu'elle portait pour passer inaperçu. Ses cheveux court et très blond furent un peu soulevés par la brise. Elle avait un visage d'ange. Se levant de la caisse sur laquelle elle prenait place, elle commença à s'avancer. Il était temps.

Arès ne prit qu'une petite seconde avant de réaliser où il se trouvait et qui était devant lui.

«C'est pour moi ce comité d'accueil!» Il jubilait. «Ahhhhhh, enfin! Ohhh! Chérie! Je suis à la maison!» Badina-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas.

Derrière lui, une espèce de vide plasmatique noir de forme ovoïdale irradiait d'une aura verdâtre. Pendu à son cou, je vis la pierre d'émeraude, et à son doigt l'énorme chevalière. Il possédait les deux moitiés apparemment.

Xena plissa les yeux. «Arès.» Siffla-t-elle comme un serpent, hargneuse.

J'étais pétrifiée dans un coma de consternation.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur mon 'épouse' «Xena.» Ses yeux bougèrent vers l'amazone aux cheveux d'airain. «Thalestris.» Puis vers moi. «Mademoiselle Weller.»

Xena tiqua.

Arès reporta les yeux sur Xena, enfin, plutôt sur l'enfant niché au creux de ses bras.

«Tient, tient, qui voilà.»

«Alexena.» Grogna Thalestris en lui donnant le nom du bébé.

Arès arqua les sourcils. «Alexarès, tu veux dire!» Et il se mit à rire.

Thalestris et Xena se jetèrent un regard interloqué.

Je vis par contre, la mâchoire de Xena se contracter. Ses yeux se plissèrent et retournèrent se poser sur Arès.

«T'as pas osé?» Dit-elle dans un grincement de dents. Il lui sourit fièrement. Quelques secondes passèrent. «Sale fils de Zeus!» L'insulta-t-elle, sa voix résonna tel un coup de tonnerre.

Le regard de Thalestris allait de l'un à l'autre, pressentant le pire, elle reprit l'enfant des bras de Xena.

Xena semblait réfléchir et j'entendais presque les grincements des roues de son cerveau. Arès attendit qu'elle parvienne à certaines conclusions.

«Tu m'es apparut juste après que j'aie réussi à conclure cette entente avec Thalestris. Tu m'as fait ton offre…» Il lui coupa la parole.

«Que tu as refusé…»

Xena réfléchit encore. Il est bien vrai que le dieu de la guerre lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent, son armée et le pouvoir absolu. Il voulait faire d'elle 'sa' Reine, ce fut tentant tout de même. Mais elle avait balayé son offre du revers de la main. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour obtenir ce qu'elle convoitait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Arès lui coupa encore la parole.

«Alti ne s'est pas montrée aussi disgracieuse. Je lui ai fait une offre qu'elle a tout de suite acceptée. Bien sûr elle a posé certaines conditions, mais elles me convenaient parfaitement… et…» Il haussa les épaules.

Xena se renfrogna. Alti lui avait exigé une goutte de son sang pour un rituel quelconque ce jour là. Elle avait rechignée mais l'insistance de sa chamanesse était venue à bout d'elle. «et?»

«Et, nous avons procéder. Alti à accompli son rituel…» Il sourit et jeta un petit coup d'œil à Thalestris et sa petite fille. «et moi j'ai accompli le mien…»

Devant les mines extatiques des deux femmes il comprit qu'il devrait éclairer leurs lumières. «Rappelez-vous cette nuit là…» Il les regarda tour à tour. «… n'a-t-elle pas été… heu… plus 'rawwrrrr' que toutes les autres? Oh…vous êtes bonne les filles… pendant que vous, vous ébattiez et j'en garde un souvenir très affriolant, cela ne m'a pas été difficile de m'immiscer juste un petit instant pour accomplir ma part du marché, et déposer mon divin fruit dans la chaleur de son ventre…» Il fit un signe de tête vers Thalestris. «Alti de son côté a aussi honoré sa part du marché en envoyant l'âme de ces trois cents amazones dans le nouveau réceptacle que je venais de mettre à sa disposition. Voyez-vous, l'âme de cette petite fille est un amalgame parfait de trois cents âmes de féroces amazones, de celle d'une conquérante sanguinaire, d'une lionne sans merci et d'un dieu… Moi…» Il sourit à belles dents. «Cet enfant sera quelque chose, je vous le dis!» Les yeux pensifs il se mit à fixer un point invisible en se jouant des scénarios dans sa tête. Il se gratta la barbe et en se frotta le menton.

Il ne vit donc pas venir le fulgurant coup de poing qui l'atteignit directement sur le nez.

«Aooowww…» Gémit-il en portant ses mains à son visage.

J'en profitais pour m'élancer et attraper la pierre qui pendait à son cou. D'un geste brusque, je tirais sur la chaînette qui se céda et je bondis aux côtés de Xena.

«Et ça!» Je tins la pierre suspendue au bout de sa chaîne en évitant de la toucher.

Il grogna. «Oui… ça…» Il leva les yeux au ciel. «Elle m'a bien eut… Un contretemps disons… désagréable…»

Il tendit les mains et s'empara de l'enfant avant que Thalestris ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Il la tint à bout de bras pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. «Viens voir papa ma jolie.» Il lui sourit en l'examinant, pas peu fier. «comme t'es mignonne ma p'tite bic…»

Au même moment tel un éclair surgit de nulle part, une femme vêtue de bleu aux courts cheveux blond passa en coup de vent, s'empara de l'enfant qu'Arès tenait toujours à bout de bras et plongea dans le plasma noir de la forme ovoïdale encore présente derrière le Dieu de la Guerre.

Xena lança son cri de guerre et fonça à sa poursuite, en bousculant Arès se faisant, je la vis disparaître dans un bruit de succion. Thalestris attrapa vivement sa lance et la suivit d'un pas en rugissant comme un fauve. Eponin, Éphiny et Clio s'élancèrent à sa suite.

Arès regarda interdit ses mains maintenant vide. «Ma fille?» Il fronça les sourcils. «Personne ne vole la fille du Dieu de la Guerre!?» Gémit-il d'un ton plaintif passablement outré. Il grogna avant de bondir à son tour dans le plasma noir.

Voyant la lueur noire vaciller et l'aura verdâtre tout autour s'affaiblir, je plongeais à mon tour.

Pas question de la perdre. Oh ça non!

Où elle allait, j'allais…

Hermès se matérialisa un peu plus loin suivit d'Athena.

La Déesse aux cheveux de feu sourit d'un air satisfait avant lever la main. Hermès leva la sienne et ils les claquèrent ensemble.

«Bien joué mon frère.»

«Bravo à toi Athena.»

«Viens, on a beaucoup à faire.» Dit-elle d'une voix calme et déterminée.

Et ils disparurent simultanément.

FIN

À suivre dans le tome II – Le Gagnant Remporte Tout. (The Winner Takes It All)


End file.
